The Princess and the Nobleman
by mangalover4ever07
Summary: 1st FANFIC Kagome's a princess who experiencing school life for the first time. Inuyasha's the fiercest warrior of the Great Kingdoms. What happens when they met and fall in love? Is it too good to be true? If so, then you damn well know there's a catch
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Princess and the Nobleman

By: mangalover4ever07

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: R for swearing, violence and sexual content.

Summary: Kagome is a princess who just wants to experience school life for the first time. With her friend Sango in tow, they attend Shikon University. Inuyasha is the fiercest warrior in all of the four Kingdoms. What happens when the two of them meet and fall in love? Is it too good to be true? If it is, then you know damn well there's a catch.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha just this fanfic. Hiya! This is my first fan fiction. (Yeah me!) So I want to thank everyone in advance for taking the time out to read it. I really appreciate it. I tried to stay try to the characters' personalities but there is a little OoCness. Also Chapters 1&2 are like introductions for the main characters so it's really important that you read the "Author's Note" at the bottom of both because there's more information that might help you understand the story better. After that things will start to pick up speed a little. Ok? Good! ENJOY!!! OHH, before I forget, this story is in Kagome's point of view so it'll switch from her to normal P.O.V

Chapter 1:

"Please Kagome, reconsider what you're doing."

"No. I've made up my mind and I'm going."

"But —"

"Oh, be quiet. I'm not going to die or anything." I just about had enough of her.

I started to pack my things as I worked my way around her. I'm Kagome. I'm 23 and-

"Kagome! Are you listening to me?"

I rolled my eyes. _No _I thought. The woman who's arguing with me is my best friend Sango. I love her dearly but sometimes I just wanna throw her out of a window.

"Sango, you act like I'm going to war instead of college."

"I understand that…"

I tuned out the rest of what she was saying. You see, I'm the princess of the Dragon Kingdom. That's right, I said dragon, but I'm half-human too thanks to my mother. As soon as my father, Artemis, thinks I'm ready, he'll hand over the throne to me. Until that time comes my mother, Kaori, wants me to have an education. I've had the best tutors in the world so I've never really gone to school where I could interact with other people. That's what I really want.

"It's my final year of school. I just wanna see what it's like to be with other students." I turned back from my closet with an armful of clothes and looked at her. My best friend was very pretty; creamy white skin, brown eyes, and long brown hair that she usually had in a high ponytail, but today it was down in a long braid that ended at her waist. She wore a dark pink tank top and black shorts. She was sitting at on the edge of my bed while her cat, Kirara, was sitting in her lap. Since we've been friends since we were in diapers, my father had appointed her my bodyguard, which was find with me. But she can be a little overprotective.

"Kagome, it's not that I don't understand how you feel. Hell, we had the same tutors and whatnot and I know how boring it can get. It's the school you've chosen." I threw the clothes that I had in my arms on the bed and began to fold them.

"It's not that bad." Sango looked like she was ready to punch me.

"Not that bad!? She yelled. Man, she had a temper. "You've chosen Shikon University. This school is filled with demons! Not to mention hunters!"

I let out a sigh "Not to worry Sango. The students that go there all know how to use the technique to disguise their demonic aurora so that it smells as if it's human. No one will know who is who and as for the hunters they wouldn't be stupid enough to reveal themselves so they can get jumped by everyone." I laughed at the mental image that I got. I looked around my room and made a mental checklist of everything I would need:

_Mostly all of my clothes? check!_

_All my shoes, including my sexy heels? check!_

_Underwear and bras? check!_

_Jewelry? check!_

_Hair care products? check!_

_Mental note: go to bath and body works and buy all cucumber melon and brown sugar and vanilla products._

"What has the king said about this?"

"Well I asked my mom and she said it was okay. So when mom says yes, dad will eventually." Sango rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew that my father would never agree to my decision if I had run it by him first. "You know what? I had a great idea Sango. Since you'll be worried about me, why don't you come with me?"

"You know I would but admissions are over. I can't" I dragged my brown Louis Vuitton suitcase off the bed and towards my bedroom doors. After dusting my hands off my jeans, I looked at her and smiled.

"Sure you can." (1)

"Oh no Kagome, I know that look. What did you do?" she cried.

"Seeing as how I know all of your government, I entered you in." Sango's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of her head.

"What? You didn't get your acceptance letter? It's right here." I walked over to my bedside table; opened the drawer and took out a thick white envelope. I pulled out the sheet of paper that was inside. "See, it says: 'Dear Miss Sango Hana, We are here to congratulate you on your acceptance to Shikon University and blah, blah, blah." I threw the paper and envelope at her and it landed beside her thigh. She looked down at the paper for a second before looking at me.

"Kagome." She growled, Kirara jumped off her lap and ran out the room; I should have done the same. I could see her aurora flowing from her, turning from its usual pink to a dark fuchsia.

"Now…now… I said backing up very slowly, putting my hands up in defense. "I knew you would worry all the time and…and this way we can both be happy and look, we're even roommates. Ok Sa… AHHHHHH!!!!!!"

I ran as fast as I could out of my room and down the hallway, with Sango close behind and closing the gap.

"Kagome, I'm gonna kill you!!" This was going to be a long school year.

TBC

-----------------------------------Author's note---------------------------------------------------------

Hiya. I finished my first chapter. Yeah!! How did I do? Anyways I just wanna make announcements about my story so everyone can understand it better.

1: Sango is a dragon demon like Kagome (if you didn't already get that part)

2: Basically, hunters are demon slayers. They don't like any kind and want to rid the world of them and the humans that love them. So yeah, they're the bad guys.

3: Now, I'm gonna try to draw a visual map of the Great Kingdoms (I not good at this) there are 4 allies: Dragon, Wind, Dog, and Lightening. Each is at the four corners of the city. Lightening is North, Dragon is East, Wind is South, and Dog is West. Each has their own barrier so that enemies, the hunters and other kingdoms, can't enter. However, the city is considered every-man-for-himself territory because allies and enemies alike are there and the only thing to protect you is your own strength. And where is Shikon University? Right in the middle of the city. This is why Sango is worry about Kagome.

(1) My best friend always signs her and me up for something that I didn't even know about in the first place; then waits until the last minute, meaning the day of the event to tell me.

PLZ REVIEW!! Thank you!

SMOOCHES!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ( Same day)

Inuyasha sat on the trunk of his red convertible with and irritated look on his face.

"Where the hell are they? he growled. "They should have been here 45 minutes ago."

"Relax Inuyasha. They'll be here soon." Sesshomaru said who was also sitting on the trunk. Inuyasha looked at his older brother before rolling his amber eyes. They have been waiting in the Shikon U. parking lot waiting for their other friends.

"They're the ones who told us to wait for them so we could all get our schedules together. They could at least be here on time. I mean for fuck's sake, they're the ones who set the time."

"But as we all know, they're never on time."

"Feh." Inuyasha combed his fingers through his long sliver hair before he looked down at himself. He donned a red T-shirt, baggy denim jeans, and black Timberlands®. It always frustrated him how Sesshomaru could always be so calm, but then again, Sess never showed any emotions in front of anybody. He looked up at him; they shared the same physical features, Long sliver hair, amber eyes, physically built the same except while Inuyasha had a sun- kissed tan and stood at 6' foot even, Sesshomaru was 6'2 with ivory skin. (a/n: both very yummy in my opinion) They had the same taste in clothes too. Sesshomaru also wore a T-shirt but in navy blue, black Dickies®, and a fresh pair of white Nikes. Even though they were half-siblings that didn't change the brotherly bond they shared together.

"It's about damn time." Sesshomaru suddenly said. Inuyasha turn around towards the direction that Sess was looking at. A black Mercedes pulled up into the lot and parked right next to their car.

"Sorry we're —"

"Save it." the brothers said in unison.

"Aww come on." Miroku said with pleading eyes. "It was Kouga's fault."

"Hey how the hell is it my fault?" Kouga shouted.

"Because if you hadn't overslept we wouldn't have been late." Miroku explained.

"Leave it to you to make everyone else late." Inuyasha said.

"What was that mutt?!"

"Flea bag!"

"Dog breath!"

"ENOUGH!" Bankotsu yelled. (A/n: yeah he's a good guy. What of it?) "We're here now so let's just get our schedules and go to our dorms."

"Already did it." Sesshomaru said holding out 3 sheets of paper.

"So why were you yelling at us?" Miroku asked.

"Because you were late. Period." Inuyasha retorted.

"And since you made us wait, me and Inuyasha have decided to make you 3 carry our bags to the dorm." Sesshomaru said.

"But that ain't fair." Kouga complained.

"Too bad."

"But —" Kouga was cut off by loud music and even louder shouting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you don't turn off that stupid Umbrella song I'm gonna throw you out of this car then run you over!" I screamed. I can't stand that song. (A/n: my best friend loves that song. I hate that song with a passion.)

"Aww come on Kagome, you know it's grown on you." Sango nudged at me.

"That's beside the point." I reached over to turn off the radio completely. I found a parking spot a few spaces away from the school. I turned off my car and got out to stretch. I took a good look at the building. Shikon U. was a very large school, almost as big as my own palace. It was built in white stone edged off in gold (A/n: does that make sense?) Not only was the building gorgeous but also the landscape. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the school (1); mixed flower edged the sidewalks and walk paths. Very beautiful.

"You know for a school predominately demon, this is very nice. You would think it would be made to look gothic or something." I had to laugh at Sango's comment.

"How can you say that about your own kind?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm a universal racist (2). I can talk bad about anybody." She said smiling. I shook my head; I should have expected that answer.

"Come on girl, get a move on."

"Yea, yea." I laughed again.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wow._ Inuyasha was mesmerized. He has never seen anyone with such beauty before. Long black hair that almost looked blue when the sun hits it, traveling down ending mid-back. She was wearing a dark green shirt that hugged her upper body, dark denim jeans that fitted waist, hips, and butt perfectly, with green and white Nikes.

"What dorm house are we in?" Her friend asked. She pointed to her left as she opened up the trunk of her car. Both Inuyasha and Sango looked in the direction and while Sango paled, Inuyasha smiled.

"That's a co-ed dorm!" the other girl yelled.

_That's _his_ dorm house_. Inuyasha thought.

"Yeah, well it's our last year so we might as well go all out."

"I don't wanna hear it." the brunette said, hulling her cream Gucci suitcase out of the trunk.

"But Sango." the ebony hair woman cried, carrying her brown suitcase towards the dorm house.

"Save it Kagome." Kagome…that was her name. Kagome? Why did that sound so familiar to him?

"Inuyasha, are you coming or what?" Miroku shouted from the house's stoop.

"Yeah." This school year just got interesting.

TBC

---------------------------------------------Author's note-----------------------------------------------

Hiya. I finished chappie 2. How'd I do? Anyways I wanted to talk about the new introduced characters.

1: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't hate each other. They fight sometimes but not to the point where they want to kill each other…sometimes

2: As you can see I made Bankotsu good because I thought 'why do all the good lookin' guys have to be evil' so I made him good.

3: I might get lazy and shorten Sesshomaru's name to Sess.

(1) I know that Cherry blossom trees bloom once per year in the Spring I think, but this is my fanfic so their going to bloom year round K?

(2) I call my best friend a universal racist because she treats everyone the same way she would treat the next person. I'm not saying that she's a racist she just hates everyone because of their race but she love everyone because of it. Does that make sense to you all? my head hurts. I don't think I can explain it any better.

PLZ REVIEW!! Thank you!!

SMOOCHES!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"What room is it again?" Miroku said, sounding a little winded. Not only did they have to carry Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's bags but they also had to walk up 5 flights of stairs as well.

"5A." Inuyasha said. He took the elevator.

"It's about damn time." Kouga exasperated. Inuyasha unlocked the door. While Miroku, Kouga, and Bankotsu dropped all the bags on the floor Inuyasha made an observation of the room. When you first enter, you're in the living room area where plush beige carpets covered the floors. To the far end is the kitchen, on either side were 2 mahogany doors leading to the bedrooms and to the right of the entrance was the bathroom. Overall it was a very nice and big living space.

"It pays to have a friend whose father designed and built the school right Bankotsu?"(1)

"Yeah yeah. Just love taking advantage of friends. He smiled. "You want the left side or right?" He asked.

"Uh… the left I guess."

"Good then I'm taking the right. Don't wanna smell your dog breath when you snore." Kouga said as he moved his cameo green suitcase through the door.

"Feh, whatever." He didn't snore, did he?

"Hey, what does that door lead to?" Miroku asked, pointing to the door to the left.

Just then the door opened. "My room." Sess stated leaning against the doorframe.

"How come he gets a suite to himself?" Kouga asked.

"1) Because I paid for it and 2) it not a suite, it's just a bigger bedroom with a bathroom. I still have to come in here to cook." Sess stated still keeping his stoic mask in place.

"Well, we can all afford it. We could have gotten our own places." Kouga complained

"Yeah but we would just migrate into one room anyways. We might as well just live in one suite." Bankotsu explained.

_**Knock, Knock **_

"That's that furniture." Sess said as he opened the door; 6 men in blue jumpsuits came through the door carrying couches, lamps, a coffee table, barstools, chairs, dressers, desks and a love seat; Miroku directed where the furniture should be placed. The whole process took about 5 minutes. When they were done, Sesshomaru handed them each $20 and they were on their way. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Bankotsu sat on one of the ivory leather couches while Sesshomaru and Kouga sat on the other.

"So Sess, where did you go?" Inuyasha asked

"I went to get info on the hunters that are at this school. Sesshomaru answered. "We know that there are 4 of them, two males and two females. However we don't their names or what they look like."

"Why is that?" Miroku asked.

"Because they are new and haven't revealed themselves as of yet so their not in our database yet."

"What's their plan?" Inuyasha asked.

"To destroy the Great Kingdoms."

"Damn, they must think they the shit. Going for the Kingdoms, just the 4 of them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes there has been no evidence that there are any other hunters but them." Sess explained.

"What evidence has there been?" Kouga asked.

"Survivors of the battle who have stated that they saw the 4 figures

"There has already been a battle? Where and when?" Inuyasha demanded, getting to his feet.

"At the Lightening Kingdom, a couple of nights back but it was short lived. Since they couldn't get through the barrier and they were attracting attention they fled. Most of the soldiers are in critical condition however 15 of them died." Sesshomaru rubbed his temples; he could already feel the headache coming. Inuyasha was already pacing the floors. "Do they know who we are?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sesshomaru said, keeping his eyes closed. Everyone in the room was silent for a while.

"Captain, what do you think we should do?" Miroku asked.

"There's nothing we can do but stay on guard 24/7. Inuyasha said. "They know we're Noblemen (2) which puts them at an advantage. We don't know who they are except it's 2 guys and 2 girls, a lot of good that does us. Miroku, up your guard to a 1000 with the girls, Bank with guys.

"Hey." they said in unison.

"We know how you two can't say no to a pretty face." Sess said.

"That's true." they said.

"But that also goes for you and Kouga as well." Bankotsu pointed out. "For the exception of Sesshomaru, you two aren't dating either."

"You're right. Well other than that, build up a daily routine and try to stick to it. Keep aware of your surroundings and keep track of faces and names. If you think someone is following you, don't tip them off. Wait until you contact one of us. I don't want anyone making any unnecessary actions. I don't want to see anyone get hurt. Understood?"

"Yes sir." they all said.

"Good. Dismissed."

TBC

----------------------------------------Author's note--------------------------------------------------

Yeah!! Another chappie done. Ok… I've gots some explainin' to do. First, I wanna talk about my boys:

1: Everyone has at least one parent. None of the guys are orphans. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mom, Izayoi, and their dad, Inutaisho, are alive and well. (I'll introduce all the proud parents later in the story)

2: Each of them are from different allied Kingdoms: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga: Dog Kingdom (pretty obvious) Miroku: Wind Kingdom (obvious) and Bankotsu: Lightening Kingdom. None of them are royalty

3: Yeah Bankotsu's gay.

(1) Each of their fathers own major companies and it will be handed down to them once they finish college. Bankotsu Sparks' father owns the major law firm. Kouga Wolf's father is an architect and owns the major construction business. Miroku Sauna's father owns the top science labs in the world. (that a scary thought. Miroku and chemicals) Inuyasha mom owns a restaurant and their dad is in the real estate business. (Ok got the jobs out of the way.)

(2) In the Great Kingdoms there are three levels of "warrior" rank. Solider (lower) Knight (middle), and Nobleman (high honor). Basically they're the top dogs when it comes to battles in the Kingdoms and a team to be reckoned with. Inuyasha, as I mentioned before, is Captain of the squad because he's the strongest, has real leadership skills and he's the star of the story, Sesshomaru is second in command. Miroku is cough the smart one in the group when it comes to electronics. He's usually in his room hacking into enemies databases or sighs looking up perverted things but hey everyone has their shortcomings.(He's able to disable a bomb in 2.5 seconds if that helps) Kouga is good with maps, navigation and layouts of buildings. He a great strategist and plans out the missions. And then there's Bankotsu who's the negotiator. Whenever there is a hostage situation he's your man or when Kouga and Inuyasha get into a boxing match. Of course they have their demon powers as well but we'll get into that later.

Question: Can you guess who the hunters are?

PLZ REVIEW!! Thank you!

SMOOCHES!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: (A/n: a few hours later after the guys had their meeting) like 7ish

_Sango is sooo mean. I can't believe she made me get her books and mine there's gota be like ten of these damn things. She said it was pay back for tricking her into coming here when she knows damn well she would have been here practically everyday checking up on me. _I thought as I stood at the book room counter. I must of had a scary look on my face because the book lady paled and physically shaking while the people around backed up a good 5 feet away from me. Good cause they were trespassing in my personal space.

"Um…her..here you are Miss." the book lady stuttered.

"Thanks." I said through my teeth. Thankfully I had a book bag. I stretch the book bag as much as I could, fitting only 6 books in it. I hulled it over my back and had to readjust my weight. I swear, if I weren't half demon I would have fell flat on my back.

"Are you sure you can carry all of that?" said this guy who was standing behind me.

"Yeah I got it. Thanks for offering though." I turned on my Ipod mini© and put it in my pocket before taking the remaining 4 books and cradling them to my chest. Thank the gods that the book room and the dorm house is connected. (A/n: there's hallways that connect the buildings together but it the longer way.) I backed up against the door that lead me towards the main hall and made a left; I mean I could just go outside and go the opposite way but it too hot. As I was walking down the hall, my favorite part of Get up by Ciara came on so of course I sang along: (A/n: feel free to sing along to Chamillionaire's rap J)

**It's the kid that stay ridin' big**

**The one the police tried to catch ridin' dirty**

**In the club before eleven o' clock**

**Like I'm tryin' to catch it down kinda early**

**Look, ya think her hair brown and curly**

**She love the way my ride shinin pearly**

**City boys say she fine and pretty**

**In the country boys say she fine and 'purdy'**

**My pockets thick as green, it's curly**

**And the ladies know soon as they see my jewelry**

**If bein fresh til death is a crime**

**I think it's time for me to see the jury **

I turned the corner and stupidly closed my eyes (A/n: and walking too fast) as I started the second verse ( I couldn't help it I got into the song):

**You know Chamillionaire stay on the grind**

**A hustla like me is hard to find**

**I ain't really impressed, yes**

**Unless it's about some dollar signs**

**Really no need to call you fine**

**I know you be hearin that all the time**

**I'm watchin you do ya step, do ya step**

**Yep it's goin down.**

As I turned the last corner I bumped into what it felt like a brick wall. Though I dropped the book that were in my arms, the momentum of this stupid heavy- assed book bag had me landed flat on my back so hard that my teeth clicked when I hit the floor. (A/n: That's happened to me before.)

_OWW! I'm gonna kill Sango_

------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha said, referring to whatever had hit his back. He turned around and looked down. There on the ground was the raven- haired beauty that he had seen in the parking lot earlier this morning. _Thank you. _He thought as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" He asked, knelling to the ground and holding out his hand to help Kagome sit up straight.

"No. Stupid Sango; making me carry all of these dumb books." Kagome huffed her face getting red.

_She looks really cute when she's mad. _" Here let me give you a hand with this." Inuyasha offered picking up the four books off the floor reading the title of each one.

" Algebra, Chemistry, Spanish, and Clothing Designs."

"Yeah, those are my roommates'." Kagome replied. As she got up she turned off her Ipod© and dusted her hand, legs, and butt of lint and dirt. She threw the book bag on the floor, she had just about enough of that thing. "Thanks for the help…um…" That's about as far as she got as she was pretty much drooling over the guy that was helping her. She got a real good look at him; Long sliver hair, amber eyes, great bone structure. She saw his lips move but she didn't hear him, her eyes traveled downwards; broad shoulders, muscular arms, great chest, flat stomach; Oh, she would love to lay on him. Eyes still traveling down to his baggy jeans. Kagome was kinda disappointed by that, he was hidin his goods. He… Oh my gods… what was she thinking? She only knew this guy for a second and she was already ready to jump him. Kagome blushed _Bad Kagome, bad. Get it together girl. Your momma raised you better then that._

"Ah…are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, waving a hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Um…yeah I- I think. That fall really has my head goin." she lied. It wasn't the fall, it was him.

"Are you sure you look kinda flushed? Sure you don't want to sit down?"

"No. I'm okay. Thank you again for helping me with my books…um… I didn't get your name."

Inuyasha smirked. He had already said it while she was checking him out. "Inuyasha."

"O…um… mine's Kagome." Kagome lifted her hand to shake his.

"A pleasure." He said taking her hand in his. So Kagome where were you going in such a hurry?"

"Um…up to my dorm room." Kagome flustered. His voice was just oh- so sexy.

"What a coincidence, so was I until you _something _bumped into me and I had to help you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I tend to walk fast." She said blushing again.

"So'k. How about you get your bag and we can start up together." Inuyasha suggested.

"Ok…um…but you have to let go first." Kagome stated.

"Uh?" Inuyasha looked down at their hands still linked together; during the time they we're talking he hadn't let her hand go. "Oh, sorry." he said letting go.

"It's ok." she said smiling. She went over to where she had thrown her bag, which was near the electronic entrance door. (A/n: the door you have to use your I.D card to get into.) Before she could pick it up, Inuyasha was already grabbing for it.

"Here, allow me." he said throwing it over his back with ease.

"Are you sure? It's heavy." Kagome warned.

" Nah, I got it." he reassured her.

Kagome swiped her I.D card and held the door opened for him and pressed the "up" button on the elevator.

_**DING**_

"So what floor are you on?" Inuyasha asked when they entered the elevator.

"I'm 4A." she said pushing the floor number.

"Hey, I'm 5A"

"Great. So how do you like Shikon U. so far?"

"Ah… I've only been as far as the bookroom. But I love the outside of it. What about you."

"Yeah I just left my room so I could my cell phone charger out of my car but for the most part I'm just tryna settle in. Maybe we could check out the sights together?"

"Um…yeah that would be good." _Hell that would be great. _Kagome thought as she unlocked and opened her door. The suite was the exact replica of his the only difference is the furniture and how it was arranged. "Sango? Sango? Are you here?" Kagome asked. When no answer came she shrugged her shoulders. "You can just put those books on the floor by the table." she said point to his left side. He nudged the door closed with his foot and dropped the bag and books on the floor.

"She went for pizza." Inuyasha suddenly said.

"Who."

"Sango."

"How do you know?" Kagome had a puzzled look on her face. Inuyasha held out a yellow sticky note with writing on it: _'Kags, went for pizza, be back in 30._'

"It was on the back of the door." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh" Kagome nervously laughed. For a minute there, she thought Inuyasha was psychic.

"So about me and you going out. I was thinking maybe…"

_**BOOM!!!**_

_**CRASH!!! **_Both Inuyasha and Kagome cringed and looked above them

"_**You Mutha-Fucker!!!"**_

"_**Hey Now. Wait a minute let me explain."**_

"_**Shut the fuck up you son of a bitch!!!"**_

_**BOOM!!!!**_

"What the hell is that?" Kagome asked still looking at the ceiling.

"It's my roommates. Listen Kagome I gota go. Bye." Inuyasha was out of the door in a flash. He ran up the stairs as quick as he could; the elevator was just too slow. Inuyasha busted open the door and looked at the scene that was taking place:

Bankotsu and Kouga were tangled on the floor in the middle of the living room, debris underneath them to what looked like the remains of the coffee table. Inuyasha began to look around the room; both couches had be shoved out their original places. The right one was across the room near the bathroom and the left one what near Inuyasha bedroom door. There were black marks all over the walls, ceiling, doors and carpet where it looked like lightening (Bankotsu) had hit them. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Bankotsu and Kouga who both looked like they had been attacked by an animal, or fan girls. Kouga's black T-shirt was practically shredded just barely hanging on his body. He had one shoe on, his black hair which usually in a mid- high ponytail was now completely down and a complete mess. He was sporting a black eye and a busted lip. Kouga was on his back and hold up his arms trying to fend off Bankotsu, who granted his blue shirt was torn down the middle and hair was messed up a little, didn't look as bad as Kouga did. Which meant Kouga did something to piss off Bankotsu enough that he went from his peaceful nature into one of his rages. And let me tell you, when Bankotsu is in a rage you stand the hell back. Way back. And where was Sesshomaru and Miroku? Sitting on the bar stools behind the kitchen marble counter sharing a bowl of popcorn, watching. It damn sure didn't look like they were breaking up this fight any time soon.

"Get em' Bankotsu! Get em'. Show em what you made of!" Miroku cheered on. Sesshomaru just had one of his rare smirks on face. (A/n: drool)

_**SLAM!**_

"Would you two KNOCK IT OFF!!!!" Inuyasha yelled slamming the door at the same time.

Inuyasha assumed that he must have came in towards the end because they stopped almost immediately after he demanded them to. Both men were breathing very heavily as Bankotsu got off of Kouga and walked towards the kitchen area. Kouga sat up but remained were he was at, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Inuyasha sighed heavily as he combed his fingers through his hair.

"Someone mind telling me what happened." He stated calmly. Bankotsu explained the story in a now calm manner. That was the beauty of Bankotsu's rages, Once it was over it rarely started up again.

"Kouga borrowed my Timberland butter cream leather coat a few days ago then he put back in my closet knowing that it had a HUGE rip right down the middle. Instead of telling me about it he just put it back in the hopes of I would just forget about it or I would think I or someone else did it." Bankotsu opened up the freezer and took you an ice cube tray. He laid a few pieces in a clean dishtowel that he had gotten out of one of the drawers. "But seeing as I had only worn it once I knew it was him. Thus when I asked him about it he lied saying 'I don't know what happened to it.'" Bankotsu said in a mocking tone.

Inuyasha looked down at Kouga who looked like the dog that he was with his tail between his legs; he then turned his attention back to Bankotsu.

"It wasn't the fact that he had ripped the coat and hid it from me. Bank continued "But the fact that he lied about it was what really pissed me off and that's why I whooped his ass. A coat is a coat; I wouldn't get that mad about it. I can always buy a new one but our friendship and our word is bond. You can't replace that." Bankotsu walked back over to where Kouga was sitting and handed him the dishtowel with the ice wrapped in it.

"Sorry." Kouga mumbled as he put the ice on his eye.

"So'k."

"Well, now that that's over, who want pizza? I'm buying" Miroku asked holding up the cordless phone. Everyone raised their hands. Inuyasha sighed. He had such weird friends.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, I'm back and I got a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese." Sango all but sang.

"Good cause I'm starved." I said rubbing my tummy.

"Ah…Kagome is that plaster from the ceiling all over the floor?"

"Yeah." I said opening the pizza box.

"How'd did that get?"

"New neighbors upstairs." I said working my way around the pizza in my mouth.

"Oh."

TBC

-----------------------------------------Author's note---------------------------------------------------

Hi!!! I finish number 3. What ya think? That whole fight scene is usually how me and my best friend do it. Because we always see best friends break-up and never talk again because they held their feelings in and didn't tell the other why they were mad; and when we ask: "why don't you just talk to them?" they say: "he/she knows what they did" and half of the time they don't. I mean what's the point of a friendship if you can't tell your best friend everything? So that's the pack that we made; if something was bothering us or one of us did something to set the other off We fight for awhile. Explain why we whooped each other's asses and then we go out to eat as if nothing happened. That just how our friendship works.

Next chapter: New classes, new friends, and new enemies. Until then.

PLZ REVIEW!!! Thank you!!!!

SMOOCHES!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Mmmm…I love morning showers, I just feel so refreshed afterwards. I looked at the clock on the wall. _6:15 am _it read. For once I got up before Sango. I went through the living room area, wrapped in my baby blue terry cloth towel, towards my bedroom; I took the left side. I turned on the light sat down on the bed and started to dry off. I decided to use my Cotton-candy Apple body lotion today. Today was special; this would be my first time going to school with other students. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal to some but coming from someone who hasn't done it in 17 years it was. After I finished with the lotion I walk over to my dresser and pulled out my underwear drawer; I think I'll put on my blue matching bra and panties with purple butterflies on them. When I finished snapping the last hook on my bra I started towards the closet.

_'I need you and you need me. This is so plain to see and I would never let you go and I would always love you so._ _I will. If you could only see your heart belongs to me I love you so much, I yearning for your touch.'_

My cell phone started to play Keyisha's part in "last night." I was wondering who was calling so early in the morning. It was probably Dad. I thought as I rolled my eyes. I walk over to pick it up. It read: _Unknown._

"Hello" I said. No one replied.

"Hello?" I asked again. All I could hear was a soft breathing.

"_Is this Kagome?" _The voice said. I couldn't tell if it was a male or female.

"Yes. Who's this?" I asked. The caller hung up.

"Wow. Thanks for generating a phone bill." Some people. I looked at the clock again _6:30 am. _

_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_

"Kagome? Are you awake?" Sango asked. She always wakes me up cause I usually oversleep.

"Yeah." I said going through my closet looking for an outfit.

"K. Just checking." I heard her move away from the door. I chose light blue tank top with white cherry blossom leave pattern criss-crossing in the front and circling the bottom of the shirt, the matching peasant skirt and my light blue-wedged heels. I sat down at my vanity/desk to apply on my makeup, which wasn't much, just mascara, eyeliner, and some lip-gloss. I combed my hair up and held it together with my dark blue banana clip that was studded with rhinestones on the edge. I put on a thin sliver chain and my sliver hoop earrings. I stood up and looked at myself in my full-length mirror, which was hanging on the back of my door. "Not bad." I grabbed my 3 essentials: keys, wallet, and cell phone; Never leave home without them. I opened my door and walked into the kitchen area where Sango was sitting on one of the wooden bar stools eating an English muffin with her Capt n' Crunch.

"Why are you so dressed up?" she asked after she swallowed the contents in her mouth.

"It is the first day of school." I said as if she couldn't why I shouldn't get dressed up. I walked over to the counter and pour orange juice in the glass that she sat out for me and pick and apple out of the fruit basket. As I munched on my apple I looked at what Sango was wearing; a yellow T-shirt, beige cargo Dickies© shorts and yellow and white Jordans. Her long brown her was in up in a high ponytail held up with a yellow band. She wore gold hoops in her first piercing; diamond studs in the second and a thin gold chain.

"What are you staring at?" She asked finishing off her breakfast.

"Nothing." I said. Sometimes I was so envious on how Sango could but on anything and she would look good in it.

"Whatever." she mumbles. She got and put her bowl in the sink and started to wash it.

"Kirara, come eat." she called out. A little ball of light yellow and black came out of Sango's room. Kirara was a little thing, in this form anyways, with and diamond shaped patch of black fur on her forehead and two stripes on each tail and paws.

"I'm surprised they let you have her in here." I commented.

Sango pulled out a bag of dry "demon" cat food. Never looking up from what she was doing she said "They don't."

"Ohhhh, Sango you snuck Kirara in here." I teased.

"So what. She would have followed me here anyways because she would have been lonely without me." She said stroking Kirara behind her ear; Kirara gave a content purr before resuming eating.

"Well I'm glad you brought her too. It wouldn't have felt like home without her." I said smiling. Sango smiled back.

"You ready?" she asked

"Yup. Got your three essentials?" I laughed when she held up her wallet, phone and keys. "Good then lets go." We both picked up our matching bags with our names monogrammed on them, so we didn't get mixed up, our books and we were gone.

(A/n: Ok…um… I'm going to go through everyone's day so I can introduce new people and enemies. SO I'm I'll try not to go into depth with it. Just a one class per character. It'll probably be 2 per chappie. Ok? Good.)

After splitting up with the group, Bankotsu went to his first class: Music/Chorus. HUHHH!!! He hated it; granted that he has a great singing voice it just that he hates singing in front of people. But of course, his mother signed him up for it; says it would give him just a little more culture in his life. He rolled his eyes as he remembered his mother's comment. Whatever. He stopped at a light brown wooden door with a plexi-glass window. He looked from his schedule to the numbers and words that were engraved into the door. _310 Music Room. Yup this was it. _He went into the classroom, shutting the door behind him softly. He looked around the class; there were desk on raised platforms, each one raised higher then the pervious one. The teacher's desk was to the left of the entrance and, oh gods, a stage to the right. If they had to sing solo, Bankotsu was pretty sure the teacher would make them stand up there, in front of everyone.

"Your name?" Bankotsu turned his head to the left. There he saw a woman who looked about 40, 5'3, medium build with short blonde hair that was pulled into a stubby tail. She wore a green and red plaid button down shirt, faded jeans, and brown loafers. Bankotsu physically shuddered. _This woman has no taste in style whatsoever. _

"Yes ma'am. Sparks, Bankotsu." The woman looked down on her chart, searching for the name.

"Yes, here you are. Well you're the last to arrive so sit down anywhere you please. I'm about to start my lesson."

Bankotsu nodded and looked at the other students already seated. There were 12 in all. 6 guys, including himself and 6 girls. _Great _he thought. While everyone was in their own little world, Bankotsu took the seat that was in the middle; he'd be spotted either way.

"Attention!" the voice boomed. Man for a small woman she has a loud mouth. Everyone turned around in their seats and was silent. "I'm Mrs. Ingrid Swip. Welcome to Muisc and Chours. I've seen all of you video profiles, which is why you have been accepted into this class. I know your strengths and weakeness and I expect nothing but the best from each of you."

_Video…Pr-profiles? _Bankotsu paled. His mother must have recorded him singing one day without him notice. _Dammnn, dammnn, daammmmnnn!!!!! _

"Now can I have a volunteer to show me what they've got?" Mrs. Swip asked. No one spoke up. "No? Well then I'll just pick a name then." She moved her narrow finger down her chart. _Please not me, please._

"Jakotsu Steel." she said.

Bankotsu looked around to see that one of the girls stood up and walked on the stage… but wait Swip said Jakotsu… that's a guy's name. Bankotsu looked at the girl… er… guy closer. Sure enough this girl was a guy; he just had very feminine features.

"What are you going to sing?" Swip asked.

"The second verse of You by Jesse Powell." (A/n: Love this song!!! I'm making Jakotsu sound like Jesse. Just to give you an idea)

_Verse: Jakotsu_

_Next year let's call this day our anniversary_

_The day I put my heart in your hand and said that _

_It was yours to keep…_

Bankotsu was drawn into Jakotsu's voice. It was so dreamy and powerful; he could have listened to it for hours. Bankotsu couldn't help himself… he stood up and began to sing along with him.

_Chours: Jakotsu and Bankotsu_

…_Every morning you raise and open your eyes_

_I just wanna be there with you baby._

_Just wanna be yours_

_From this day forth._

For a moment all Bankotsu saw and heard were himself and Jakotsu. Jakotsu looked at him for a moment more before breaking eye contact and walking off stage. Then He heard the appluase from everyone.

"Well, well. Looks like you two couldn't be a perfect pair." Swip praised.

"Maybe." Jakotsu said looking directly into Bankotsu's eyes.

Bankotsu could here the Captain's voice play in the back of his mind _Be on guard 24/7, Miroku, up your guard a 1000 with girls, Bank with guys._

_Oh, Man._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat in front of the class in Chemisty not because she wanted to be the teachers' pet, far from it; it was because of this guy who kept staring at her. He was at the last station lab in the far right corner by the window and for some reason she couldn't get out of his direct line of vision; she had moved 5 times already for pete's sake. Now that the whole class was filled she couldn't move anymore. Sango slowly looked over her right shoulder, and then she quickly turned back around. _Damn!_ He was still looking at her. (A/n: know who it is?) Why does she always attract the weirdos? He was cute though, but that was beside the point.

"I'm going to start pairing you up into groups of two and assign you a lab table. This will be your partner and table for the rest of the school year." Mr. Shaffer announced. He started to knock off names and the students started to move to their assigned partner and designated lab table. Sango paled; she notice that the teacher was just randomly picking names; no pattern or nothing. _Damn dammmnn damnnnnnnn!!!! _(A/n: can you tell I like Good Times'?) If she gets paired with that weirdo she'll she'll…

"Sango Hana you are at lab table #7." Sango counted off the tables; she was at the last table on the left. _Ok now whos my partner? _"You're partner is… Miroku Sauna." _Who's that? Who.!!_ Sango looked frantically around the room for anyone to move towards her. _NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! _She frowned and then paled. The guy, the one who had been staring at her worked his way towards her table. _I officially hate school ._

"Hi. I'm Miroku. I look forward in being your partner this year." he said politely extending a hand.

"Don't touch me." Sango said through her teeth. The gods were punishing her for something she did or something she was planning on doing.

"I was only trying to be-"

"Save it." cutting him off.

"Now if you all will put on your lab coat and goggles. Ladies with long hair put it up in a ponytail so we can get started." Shaffer instructed.

While Sango was adjusting her goggles, Miroku was trying to image her in those goggles, and nothing else. He was practially drooling.

"If you don't stop undressing me with your eyes I'll dig them out with my nail file." growled Sango. She couldn't believe that she was stuck with him for a year.

"Now what were going to do today it make two inactive chemicals"; Shaffer held up a two beakers one was red and the other blue; "and make them active by adding a stable chemical to each." (A/n: Um…I'm not the chem whiz, far from it,…um… so I don't know if that's true or even possible but it's my fanfic so work with me here.)_ "_Now, I'm sure you've read chapter 1 pages 5-45 correct?" _Read? There was a reading assiagnment? _Sango paled again she didn't know what to do. While Shaffer went on with more instructions, his assistant, a kid in his early 20s with brown hair carefully pass out the chemicals to each group.

"Don't worry. I'm a chem prodigy. You'll be fine with me around." Miroku whispered into Sango's ear. For some reason she actually trusted him.

"Ok now in front of you there are 3 stable chemicals in front of you but only one will activate the inactive chemical. This is your first test and first grade. You have ten minutes to choose the correct one. Ready? Begin."

Oh… my… gods! What was she to do. There were three of them: a pink one, a lilac colored one and another pink one but it was slightly dark. Each of them was marked with a different name: Blah, Blah, and Blah. That's what it looked like to Sango.

"What do I do first Miroku?"

"First mix the two unstable chems together. Two unstable will still be unstable."(A/n: I think.) He said; not really paying attention to what she was doing. He was too busy checking out her butt, thighs and legs. He wondered what it would be like to have them wrapped around his waist when they were-

"Miroku, now what?" She said disturbing his fantasy.

"Um…" He looked at the now purple liquid in the beaker. "Heat it up to 20 degrees celius (that 68 degrees F) he explained watching how her body moved when she reached for the proper equipment. He wondered just how flexible her body really was.

"Ok. It up to 20 degrees. Now what?"

"Turn off the burner and pour the stable chemical in it." he said going back off to perverted lala land.

" One minutes left."

"Which one is the stable chemical?"

"The pink one."

"There are two pink ones which one? The pink or the dark pink?" she asked holding them both up in front of his face.

"That one." he said nodding his head (A/n: he ain't paying attention ladies and gentlemen.)

"This one?" she said holding up the pink one.

"30 seconds people."

"Yup." he couldn't wait to talk her into his bed.

"Ok." Sango poured the pink liquid into the purple. At first nothing happened it just sat there. Sango couldn't believe it! Her dumb partner had chosen the wrong one; Chem prodigy my ass. Now she was going to fail. She's never failed at anything in her life. She saw as everyone else's beaker change from purple to and pretty golden orange. Stupid…stupid… wait something was happening the purple liquid in her beaker was turning into a different color. It change from purple to purplish blue, blue, bluish green, green, greenish yellow, oh he wasn't lying after all. Yellow, yellowish orange…yeah! They had done it, she wasn't going to fail after all.

"Miroku we did it." Sango exclaimed

"I told you'd be fine with me around" he smirked making her blush.

"Yeah well…" Wait. The color was still changing! Yellowish orange, orange, orange red…

"Miroku? Is…is it suppose to do that?"

"Do what my darling Sango?"

"That!!" Miroku turn in the direction of the beaker, his eyes going very,very wide as he snapped himself out of perverted lala land.

"OH. My. Gods…what did you do Sango?"

"I did what you told me too!!"

"I said put in the pink one."

"I did!!"

"The light one or dark one."

"Light."

"Shit!"

"What's going on here you two?" Shaffer asked. The three of them looked down at the beaker with wide eyes. Turning from orangeish- red to glup Uh- oh… RED!!!

"AH SHIT!!! They said in unison.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!!! IT'S GONNA BLOW!!!" Miruko yelled. Everyone in the room scrambled to get out of there. Miruko grabbed Sango's hand pulling her out of her seat and out of the room just in time before….

_**BBBBBOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!! **_

Mirouk jumps on Sango protecting her from the explosion. Red and Black smoke was everywhere; the windows where blasted out, the lab door was blown off its hinges. Everyone in the neighboring classrooms came out to see what the hell was going on. While there was commotion above them, Miruko balanced himself on his forearms carefully trying not to squish the beautiful brunette. "Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Everything will be all right with you around uh?" Sango said infuriated.

"Hn. Well you know. Mistakes happen." he said laughing neverously.

"You know what-" she was cut off by something rubbing on her butt. It felt like a hand, his hand!! (A/n: that's our Miroku.)

Sango rammed her left knee as hard as she could, right dead in his stomach. Miroku let out a whoosh of air and paled.

"Get off of me…You PERVERT!!!!" she yelled, shoving him as hard as she could, he ended up on the other side of the hallway because of it.

As Miroku laid on his right side, trying to caught his breath and relocate his spine, his Captain's voice played in the back of his mind: _Be on guard 24/7._ _Miroku, up your guard to a 1000 with girls._

_Oh, Man. _

TBC

----------------------------------Author's note-----------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHAH!!! I had so much fun writing this chappie. So how'd I do? Sorry I only got to one new character. I'll try to get more in on the next one. Until then.

PLZ REVIEW!!! Thank you!

SMOOCHES!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

_**BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!**_

_**CRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHH!**_

I put my hands on top of my head as I turned in the direction of the explosion. I was in front of the building and I could see red and black smoke coming from the left wing. A lot of kids and teachers started to run out of the school and towards the smoke to see what was going on.

_**WWWWWWOOOOOOAAAAAAAOOOOOOO !!!!**_

_**BOOOOOOONNNNG!!!!!! BBBOOOOOOOONNNNG!**_

I turned to the left to see a fire truck maneuver its way around in the parking lot to get near the destruction. _It's the first day of school how the hell could this shit happen?_ I thought. I started to walk towards the scene:

_'I need you and you need me. This is so plain to see and I would never let you go and I would always love you so._ _I will."_

My cell phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D; it was Sango.

"Sango what happened?"

"_Kagome, come get me before I kick this teacher's ass!!…I don't care if I'm using my phone!!!… You can kiss my ass for all I care!!!" _

"Sango I'm on my way."

"_Look here you Mutha…" _I hung up and ran as fast as I could. I didn't need to try to sense Sango's aurora to know where she was; I'd just follow the crowd. I pushed my way throught the spectators to get to the whatever class Sango was at.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Man this sucks. I gota wedge my way thought all of these dirty people because they won't fucking move out of my way.

"Let me go Miroku!!!" I heard Sango yell. I finally made it through the crowd only to see a teacher in his mid 50s in a white lab coat backed up against the wall like a terrified creature and Sango, on the other side, being held back by some guy. He had Sango's back hugged up close to his chest, both of his arms around her stomach with his hands clutching his forearms so that Sango couldn't get away.

"Miroku, let go!!!" Sango gritted her teeth struggling to break free from his hold.

"Sango. What happened? What's wrong?" I asked walking up towards them. Sango turned her head to look at me. Finally she stop struggling from Miroku's vise grip but she still was in her bitch fit.

"Kagome, this fucker wants to blame me for messing up his lab. He said it's my fault that it got blown up and that he wants me to be expelled." Sango scowled at the man. She still hadn't calmed down yet.

"Pratical jokes are not acceptable in My classroom." Shaffer said, regaining his posture. "You could have killed yourself and everyone else in that class room for the stunt that you pulled."

"What! It's your fault for putting that chemical at our stations. I didn't know what I was doing. You just assumed that everyone read the chapter and they knew what they were doing. What kind of teacher puts something that dangerous in the hands of a kid? Your responsible not me."

"What are you talking about.? Only the dark pink one was the activater, the rest were duds. If you had poured the light blue or the lilac colored ones nothing would have happened." Shaffer explained, his face full of concern. "I would never put any of my students' lives in jeopardy."

"Light blue? But Mr. Shaffer we…"

"We must have heated it too much. It's a simple mistake." Miroku quickly said cutting off Sango.

"But that wouldn't have made a difference I made sure…" Shaffer began.

"Wow…",Miroku waved his hand in his face, "it sure is hot in here and I'm sure Sango is too, right?" Miroku didn't give Sango the chance to answer. He grabbed Sango by her arm and pulled her into the crowd.

"Wait Miroku, my bag." Sango said grabbing my arm in the process. I was unable to turn back around to get.

"I got it." this red headed girl announced holding up Sango's black bag. She started to follow us through the crowd. Miroku led the way, still holding Sango's arm, making a right at the end of the hall and out the front door. He made another right down the sidewalk, leading us away to someplace more quiet and less crowded.

"Ah… Miroku you can let go of me now." Sango said, still a little irate.

"Oh…yeah..um sorry." he let go of her stuffing his hands into his pockets. I notice that he had a look on his face, he looked like he was thinking but he also looked angry and worried too.

"Um…Miroku…are you ok?" I asked with concern. He turned to look at me. He gave me a sized up look before his faced softened.

"Yes. I'm just a little shook-up that's all. he half-lied. " Ah…Kagome right?"

"Yes nice too meet you." I smiled.

"Yeah well if you ladies will excuse me…I must be going now. Try to enjoy the rest of your day." he began to turn to leave.

"Miroku?" he stopped mid way to look at Sango. "Thanks for…for protecting me early." she said.

"I would do anything to protect you my darling Sango." he winked at her before walking way.

"Yeah yeah." she mumbled.

"How about we sit down." a female voice suggested. We both turned around to see the red head standing there. I had forgotten that she followed us.

"Good idea." I said. All of us walked over to the near-by bench.

"Here's your bag." she held out the black coach bag.

"Thanks..er…?"

"I'm Ayame Stone. I sit in front of you in Chem class." she said

"Oh sorry. I didn't notice you. You know trying not get blown up and all." Sango said in a joking tone.

"I don't blame you I would've done the same thing. Damn, what a way to start off the first day huh?"

"Not the way I wanted it but oh well" Sango looked up at the sky. Yup, they were punishing her all right.

"I'm Kagome, by the way."

"Nice to meet ya." She grabbed the hand that I extended towards her. I took a look at her: She had red hair that was styled in two ponytails on either side, big green eyes that took up about have of her face and a light carmel completion. She had a small build and was about my height.

"Well, I have to get going. Even though a class was blown up, they still wouldn't shut down the whole school, so we better get to class." Ayame stood up, dusting off her brown halter top and dark denim skirt.

"Yeah. See you later." I said waving at her.

"Ok. See ya." She walked back in the other direction. I looked at Sango to make sure she was ok. I assumed she wasn't cause she was still looking up at the sky.

I put my hand on her right shoulder, "Sango, hun, you alright?"

"The gods are punishing me." she softly said. "First you take me to this hell bond school, then that… that pervert is lusting after me, I blew up a classroom on the first day, and I got soot and gunk on my brand new shoes." She sighed heavily. " This day officially sucks."

"Well at least you have your health." She quickly whipped out her arm and punched me in my side.

"Owww. That hurt. Is this how you treat your future queen?" I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes, pretending to be hurt.

"Ahh…suck it up." she said, getting up. She dusted off her clothes the best she could. "I'm going back to the dorm. I've had enough today." she sighed again before looking at me.

"Ok. Whatever. See ya later." I got up as well. "Call me if you need anything." I said turning around to go to my next class. Math Uhhhh! (A/n: I know how she feels)

"K' Later." We both went in opposite directions.

Sesshomaru walk down the sidewalk towards the parking lot. He only needed three classes to finish the rest of his credits and since there was that accident in the Chem lab his teacher dismissed his final class early. He stopped suddenly because a woman stopped in his path. She was about 5'6, in her early 20s and in his way! Her hair was jet black and pulled up away from her face that had too much makeup on it, into a bun. She was wearing a black halter top dress that had a plunging neck-line, showing off why too much clevage, and black 4-inch heel pumps.

" Well hi there. I'm Kagura. What's your name?" she asked in a sultry tone.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this and he didn't want to be bothered. Kagura opened up her mouth to say something else but Sesshomaru held up his hand to stop her.

"No, you can't talk to me. No, you can't have my name or my number or E-mail address. Now I'm going to spare your feelings cause you look like the type that just keeps tryna talk to guys until they give you some dick so I'm gonna to say this straight forward: I'm not interested, you're not my type and I believe you're a hoe. Now…shoo." He said all that with a straight face.

Kagura was fuming as her face turned red with anger, her fists clutched at her side and bared her teeth. How dare he humilate her like that. She began to open her mouth once more but again Sess held up his hand.

"Yes, yes I know the term is "whore" but I feel like that is too dignified for you hoeish ways." Then he gave her the deuces and continued to walk towards his car. Kagura was still stupefied even after he got into his car and drove off.

(A/n: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That's all I can say)

I slouched in my seat as my teacher, Mr. Fink, continued his lesson on squared and cubed variables. Don't get me wrong, I can tolerate math and I'm pretty good at it but when your teacher sounds like Ben Stein in the Clear Eyes commercials, it's hard to pay attention. I looked around the room and sighed; mostly everyone had either their heads downs, talking to someone in the room or on their phones, or listening to music.

_Man, this is not what I signed up for; I though it would fun to be in school with other kids; I thought everyone would be full of energy and exciting. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe… _My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to face the guy behind me.

"Hey remember me?" he asked. I wanted to say polite and say yes but I'm not really keen on lying.

"Sorry. I don't." I replied smiling.

"We met in the book line yesterday." he reminded me; then it hit me.

"Oh, yeah. You offered to help me with my books. Hi…um…again. I'm Kagome." I offered my hand.

He smiled. "Hi, I'm Naraku Shields. Nice to see you again." He clasped my hand into his and kiss the back of my hand lightly. It would have been a nice gesture except his hand was ice cold. I smiled anyways, to be polite, when he looked back up at me. I felt a cold shiver, and not the good kind, go down my back; I've never seen eyes like his before, cold, lifeless, pitch black eyes. I mean, even the most evil demons has emotions in their eyes but his, I couldn't see any emotions in them at all and that what scared me.

"So Kagome, I would love to show you around the city sometime if you haven't already."

Naraku smiled; I got chill bumps. _What do I do? I've never been in this kind of situation before. Usually I give Sango the sign and she shoos all the unwanted guys away from me _(A/n: fellas out there, girlfriends always have those kind of invisible signs that they give each other to show that they ain't feeling you and they get her away from you. Sorry I can't reveal the secret signs though.) _Just remember what mama taught you, collect your thoughts, don't stutter, and look him dead in the eyes. _

"Aww thank you Naraku, that's really sweet of you, but someone has already asked me out. But thanks for the offer." I said sweetly. I saw a flash in his eyes but it quickly disappeared as it did appear. _Finally some emotion. _I thought but I was for certain that it wasn't good.

"Maybe another time then." He said coldly.

"Sure." _Man it dropped at least 20 degrees in here. _I heard the school bell softly ring. Everyone got up some whipping the drool off their faces. I stood up, straighten my skirt before grabbing my purse and book.

"Mind if I walk with you Kagome?" Naraku asked kindly.

_No, cause you creep me out. _That's what I wanted to say but instead "Sure." I replied looking up at him. We turned right and down the busy hall, other students rushed or took their time getting to their next class. This was starting to creep me out again; we weren't even talking, just walking side by side down the hall. I finally took a good look at him: black hair groomed neatly that ended at shoulders, pale skin, and black souless eyes. When I looked down at what he was wearing it shocked me; Black, all black. Shirts, pants, and shoes. _What the hell? It's 92 degrees outside!!! _I shouted in my head.

"Where are you from Kagome?" he asked, breaking the long silence.

_How do I answer that? Because of the disguise technique, I can't tell if he's the enemy or not. Do I lie? Ohhh but I hate lying. _"I'm from…"

"Kagome!" I stopped and looked behind me.

_Oh! There is a God! _"Hey Inuyasha!" I said a little to happy but hey, I was.

"How's it going?" he asked me first before turning his attention to Naraku. They sized each other up before each of them spoke:

"S'up?" Inuyasha greeted. Not really liking the fact that there was another dude talking to His Kagome.

"Hello." You could fry an egg on all of the heated tension that those two were making.

"So Inuyasha, you ready for our date?" I asked unsuspectingly. I had to get away from Naraku. Inuyasha looked down at me and, thank gods, saw the hint in my eyes so he didn't make a questionable face.

"Sure. That what I came here for." He smiled. I could feel Naraku eyes on me; not the best feeling in the world. I took a deep breath before looking back at him.

"Well it was nice seeing you again." _Half-lie, not a full one so it didn't count. _"I'll see you in class tomorrow. Ok. Bye." I pulled Inuyasha's arm along with me as I power walked down the hall and didn't stopuntil we were out of the building. "Thank goodness you came along when you did." I praised Inuyasha.

He smirked. "I take it you don't like him."

"Hell no, he gave me the creeps."

"Good cause I didn't like how that asshole was looking at you." I smiled. It sounded like he was jealous.

"So what's your next class?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I have lunch now." I replied.

"We'll then how about we go get something to eat and chat a while." He said. He held out his arm for me. I hooked mine around his as we walked towards the parking lot.

"I'd like that." I smiled. Maybe this wasn't a mistake after all.

TBC

--------------------------------Author's note-------------------------------------------------------

Yeah other chappie finished. Was it ok? I got in 3 new characters this time.

Anyways before I go on to the next one.

1:Since everyone is in their final year in college they only have 3 or 4 classes so their day begins at 7 am and will probably end around 11- 12ish. Ok? Good

Next chapter: Inuyasha and Kagome's first date and new faces. Until then!

PLZ REVIEW!!!! Thank you!

SMOOCHES!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

We dined at The Waterfall Cavern, an inexpensive, popular, and very beautiful restaurant. The theme was set as a tropical rainforest; exotic flowers ran along the windowsills and on top of the booths with soft sounds of nature in the background. And of course, it wouldn't be called a Waterfall Cavern without a waterfall flowing right in the middle of the room. It began at the top of the top of the ceiling, sloping down until it hit the small river at the bottom, where gold fish, as big a Kirara, swam.

"Wow. I've heard about this restaurant but this is my first time being here." I was still memorized by all of it.

Inuyasha reached over the table and placed his hand over mine. "I'm glad I'm the first one to take you."

I smiled; I was really enjoying myself. This was my first actual date with a guy that I had chosen, not some boring, stick-up-his-butt guy that my dad picked out for me. I notice that it was getting darker in here. I looked up to see that the lights were turning from a bright yellow to a golden brown. "Why are they dimming the lights?" I looked at Inuyasha for an answer.

"Huh?…" he shook his head as though he had been in a trance. "Oh that. Because it's past twelve o'clock. See, when this place opens up in the morning for breakfast a 7, the lights are a bright yellow like before. When it gets past twelve the lights are golden brown; at 5 o' clock, they're reddish yellow, like a sunset, and at 7 til midnight, they'll be bluish black to mimic night. It sets the mood for everyone." He explained, never taking his eyes off me.

"You must go here a lot to know all of that huh." I commented

"Yeah. I do. But it also helps when you mom is the owner." He looked back down at his menu so I couldn't see him blush.

My eyes grew wide. "Your mom's the owner. Why didn't you say anything before?" I said in a surprising tone. He didn't answer my question, just shrugged his shoulders. "Is your mom a chef or something?"

"Yeah, for about 20 years now."

"What can I get you two to drink?" the waitress asked pleasantly.

"Strawberry Lemonade please" Inuyasha ordered.

"Raspberry Iced tea please." The waitress scrabbled down our orders.

"Ok. Be back in a sec."

"So do you cook Inuyasha?" I wondered.

"Yeah." he blushed when he answered. "My mom says she doesn't want her boys waiting on a woman just so we can get fed."

"Well that's true. I have to depend on my mom to cook for me." _Or our personal chef _I thought to myself. I can barely boil water." I said laughing

"Then I'll cook for you sometime then." He said seductively while linking his fingers in mine. I saw a flash in his eyes that made my legs turn to jelly; thank goodness I was sitting down.

"Here ya go." the waitress came back with our drinks. "You two ready to order now or do you need more time?"

"Yeah. I'll have the grilled chicken penne in fettuccine sauce." I ordered then looked at Inuyasha.

"Yea that sounds good, I'll…"

"No. don't get the same thing as me. It won't be any fun picking off your plate." I was mortified; the words just came out of my mouth before I could stop them. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. "I'm so sorry that was very rude of me." Instead if him getting mad like I thought he would, he just smiled.

"That's so'k and you're right, it isn't fun getting the same thing." he turned his attention back to the waitress who was waiting patiently, "I'll have the spaghetti with crab meat instead." He grabbed my menu along with his and gave it to the waitress.

"Alright. I'll be back in 15." she announced and then she was gone.

"Sorry again. I'm so used to eating out with my friend Sango…I just got carried away that's all." I was getting flustered; I took a sip of my iced tea.

"Like I said, it's ok. I'm glad you're comfortable enough around me to do the things that you would only do around your friend." he explained. He voice was so soothing and comforting. And those eyes, pools of liquid gold; and that mouth, I almost moaned out loud, they looked oh- so kissable. _Oh man, I got it bad. _I thought.

"How old are you?" he asked suddenly.

"23. I'll be 24 on April 16. You?"

"I turned 24 last month. July 11."

"Aww…Happy Be-lated birthday." _he's so cute when he blushes_

"Thanks." He drank some of his lemonade. "Got any siblings?"

"Yup, Souta, my younger brother. He's 16. What about you."

"Older brother. Sesshomaru. He goes to school with us. He looks like me so you can't miss him. Also my younger brother Shippo; he's 15. What do your parents do?"

"Um…well my mom doesn't work. She got married to my dad after she finished high school so she stays at home, goes on trips to tropical islands and throws lavish house parties. My dad he um…" I started to crumple my skirt underneath my hands. _How can I tell him that he's the king of the Dragon Kingdom? I don't even know if he's an enemy or not. I mean I don't feel scared when I'm around him but safe and protected. But I don't know if he's a demon or a hunter. If he's a demon he could be a citizen of the allied Kingdoms but what if he's apart of the enemy Kingdoms? And if he's a hunter he'll kill me for sure. But I don't wanna lie to him either. _"He dabbles in a lot of things; half of the time I can keep track of what he does." I laughed nervously hoping I sounded convincing enough. Inuyasha looked at me for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Dad has bought almost all the property in the city and still buying more." I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Here you go." our waitress came back with our food. "Enjoy."

"Thank you" we said together.

They ate and talked for the next 45 minutes before leaving. Inuyasha opened the passenger's car door for Kagome.

"Thank you." she said before sliding down on the cushioned seat. Inuyasha closed the door for her before walking over to his own side. Even though he got in, he hadn't turned on the car; he just sat there.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome leaned over and brushed back his hair with the back of her hand so that she could see his face, slightly grazing his cheek. That contact alone made a shiver go up his spine.

"Kinda." He looked down at his hands, which were resting on his jeans pants leg. "Kagome. I don't wanna freak you out or anything but…" Inuyasha turned sideways to face Kagome "I like you…a lot. Since the day I saw you and I've been trying to hold out for as long as I could… but if I can't kiss you right now I don't know what I'll do."

Kagome sat there for a second, trying to make sense of what he just said. After she arranged the words so the made since she spoke. "I'm really touched that you asked to kiss me instead of just doing it." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha wanted to kiss HER. She carefully taught about this… …… Ah hell who was she tryna fool?

"Just one will do." He replied, his eyes full of hope. Just one that's all he wanted. They'd get to the rest of the stuff later.

"Sure, but just one like you promised." She didn't want to sound too excited. Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome. He wrapped his left arm around her waist while his right hand was placed on the back of her neck to bringing her closer to him. Kagome slighty tilted her head as their lips touched. _There so soft. _Inuyasha thought as he began to suck on Kagome's bottom lip. Kagome moaned as she pushed one hand in his hair while the other one grabbed the back of his neck. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip before pulling it out with his teeth. Kagome then broke the kiss; no one has ever kissed her like that, maybe because she never let anyone get that far but that's beside the point. Both were slightly panting as they looked into each other's eyes; Kagome's were glazed over while Inuyasha's were full of lust.

"Kagome I'm sorry I lied." he confessed. "One kiss isn't going to suffice." he said before catching her mouth with his once more. Kagome moaned loudly as Inuyasha's hand traveled from her neck down to cup her breast. Kagome opened her mouth a little and without hesitation he pushed his touch into her mouth. It was now Inuyasha's turn to moan as he mapped out her moist cavern with his tongue; she's so sweet, so feminine. Kagome could do nothing but enjoy the ride; she felt his tongue dancing and tangling with her own, her system was going overboard with this rush. So this is what she was missing? Inuyasha broke the kiss and traveled down to her neck where he playfully nipped and sucked. Kagome gasped then moaned again as Inuyasha continued his ministrations sucking on her neck while kneading her breast. Inuyasha was hard as a rock now as his cock was rubbing painfully up against his jeans. Inuyasha could feel his disguise technique fading away as his demonic aurora was growing with each passing second. (1) Too bad that he inherited his father's stubbornness to stop.

"Inuyasha?… Inuyasha… you're…. phones' ringing." Kagome said in between pants. She tried to nudge Inuyasha off her.

"Huh? What did…" He heard that goddamn ring that belonged to his cell phone. "Fuck." he growled as he leaned back in his seat and dug out the phone. He looked at the caller I.D: _Miroku. _

"This had better be the most goddamn important conversation of my fucking life." he growled between his teeth. Miroku always picked the worst time to call.

"Yeah it is. I really don't wanna go about this over the phone; no telling what kind toys they got so they can listen to private conversations." Miroku said sounded dead serious; very unusual for him. Inuyasha caught on. "Alright I'll be there in in 15. Contact the others."

"Already did.We're meeting at your house " he said before hanging up. Inuyasha put his phone back in his pocket before scrubbing his face with his hands. He looked over at Kagome; her face was flushed, and her breathing was very heavy. Eyes glazed over and her hair was disarrayed; Inuyasha broke her clip so he could run his fingers through her hair. Her lips were swollen and slightly parted. Overall: very sexy in Inuyasha's eyes.

"I have to get back to the dorm. Something came up." all Kagome could do was nod as a reply. He turned the key that was already in the ignition and revved up the car. "Oh and Kagome?" he waited until she looked at him. "We're not done here ok." Kagome could tell that was meant as a command, not a question. "Ok." she said in a shallow voice as he pulled out of the lot.

--------------------------------------Author's note-------------------------------------------------

Wooooooweeeeee!!! That was fun!! SO what did ya think? Important fact:

(1) The disguise technique is made so that they can hide their demonic aurora. Sexual arousal makes the aurora grow. So it's conflicting with the technique; too much of it and it'll break. Get it? Good. Until next time.

PLZ REVIEW!!! Thank you!!!

SMOOCHES!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Thanks Inuyasha. I had a great time." Kagome smiled, blushing. She had her back up against her dorm door while Inuyasha was boxing her in. **_

_**Inuyasha played with the ends of her hair. "It would have been better if we hadn't been interrupted," he said in a husky voice. "Next time I'll cook for you like I promised ok?"**_

_**He leaned down and nibbled on her ear lobe.**_

"_**Yeah, ok." Kagome rubbed her legs together to subside the tingling feeling that was between her legs. She fumbled with her key before she got it to go in the lock. "G'night."**_

"_**Night." he winked at her and waited until she closed and locked the door. Then he got ghost, (1) down the steps, through the doors and back in his car, which he kept turned on. He'd wasted enough time, though it was well spent.**_

_**End flashback. **_

Inuyasha was going way too fast, going 55 miles per hour. Something was up and he had to get to home soon. He was close to the West Kingdom so he disabled his disguise technique so he could pass through the barrier. (A/n: just to let everyone know he looks the same except ears are on top of his head now) Once he was through, he made a sharp left down the street. He stayed on it for a few blocks before making a right and up the curvy road, towards the mansion that he called home. He stopped and parked the car right in front of the threshold; getting out the car without even closing his door. When he got in an old man was standing by the door as if waiting for him.

"Master Inuyasha, welcome home." he greeted.

"Is he alright?" Inuyasha asked, not even bothering to stop.

The old man scurried his small feet, struggling to keep up with Inuyasha's long strides "Yes Master. Mr. Kouga is in the care of Miss Rin. They're in the drawing room sir."

"Have the others arrived?"

"For the exception of Master Sesshomaru, Mr. Miroku and Mr. Bankotsu have yet to arrive." the man answered.

"Alright, thanks Myouga. (sp?)" Inuyasha stated climbing up a flight of stairs.

(A/n: since everyone is in the Dog Kingdom barrier, everyone is in their demon form)

"You're most welcome Master." Inuyasha made a left and quickly walked down the hall passing 3 large cherry wood doors before reaching his destination. He went through the door that was already opened. There, Kouga sat shirtless on the sofa, his torso wrapped in fresh white bandages. He was pale but was breathing and that's what mattered most to Inuyasha. Beside Kouga was a woman in her early 20s, with black medium length hair and brown eyes; fair skin, average build and height. She was wearing an orange wife-beater that was tucked in her black fitted jeans and shoeless. She was currently putting medicine on the wound that Kouga had on his left arm.

"Owww! That hurts." Kouga hissed.

"Oh shut up, you big baby. If you hadn't been fighting alone I wouldn't be doing this." Rin lectured. Kouga turned his head to scowl at her.

"It's not my fault that I got ambushed." he retorted. Rin began to wrap the arm she was treating.

"Yea but you were outnumbered 3 to 1." she pointed out.

"So what was I suppose to do run away? I never run away from a battle." he said with much pride. Rin let out a sigh

"Yeah, I know but sometimes your life is more important then your pride. Remember you're not like those hunters. You're not alone. Never. You have family and friends that love you and are always waiting for you when you get home. How would your mother feel if she had to bury her only son before his time? Granted she has accepted at the fact that you're are a Nobleman, and very proud of you for gaining that honor, it still hurts knowing that one day you won't be coming through the front door after a fight." as she spoke, Rin had tears in her eyes but she wouldn't dare let them fall. She was speaking out of experience; knowing that her words might come true one day; taking the only man she ever loved.

"Hey Rin, I'm sorry. I get what you're saying." Kouga said softly. "Please don't cry."

"Cry? Who's crying?" she said playfully shoving him, totally forgetting about his wounds.

"Ow, ow, ow, owwww!!" Kouga cried.

"Oops. Sorry bout that." she giggled. She turned looking towards the door and smiled. "Hey Yash. s'up?" Inuyasha walked over to them

"That's what I should be asking him. What happened?" He looked down at Kouga. Rin looked away, searching for more gauzes and bandages in her bag.

"I rather explain it when everyone's here." he said. Inuyasha understood so he sat down next to him on the sofa. He took off his shoes and propped up his feet on the coffee table.

"So where's my bro, future sister-in-law?" Inuyasha asked jokingly.

"Hush, you'll jinx me. And I don't know where he is, I just know he's in the house. Damn I'm out of bandages." she huffed. She put both fists on her hips. "I don't feel like going all the way back up to my room." She took in a deep breath tilted her head back towards the ceiling, "SESSHOMARU, SWEETIE? COULD YOU GO IN MY ROOM AND GET SOME BANDAGES OUT OF MY MEDICINE CABINET? PLEASE AND THANK YOU!" she looked back at Kouga and Inuyasha who both had their ears covered.

"Damn woman. Could you be any louder?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"What? It pays to have a demon boyfriend." she smirked "He can here me no matter where he's at. Oh wait, I know, I could have used my mind link to contact him. No wait…I can't because I'M NOT MARKED NOR ENGAGED TO HIM LIKE ALL THE OTHER HAPPILY IN LOVE COUPLES ARE TODAY."

"Man I just wish he'd get off his high horse and mark you already so we don't have to use a hearing aid anytime soon." Inuyasha replied. Rin rolled her eyes

"Preach to the choir." she said raising her hand above her head.

"I mean we all know he love you to death so I'm not understanding why he won't mark you and get married." Kouga said.

"It's because he's scared of commitment." Inuyasha explained "As long as he doesn't mark Rin he can just pretend that they aren't really in a relationship even though they've been together for 3 going on 4 years."

"I never would have thought ole Fluffy would be afraid of a little thing like that." Kouga laughed nearly falling off the sofa.

"Say that again and I'll rip your tongue out and shove it up your ass."

Fluff…er…Sesshomaru said in a _**very**_ ominous tone. Kouga stopped breathing all together. He didn't even sense him come into the room. Pleased with the silence, Sesshomaru walk over to where they were sitting carrying a small white box with a red cross on the lid.

"Aww… thank ya baby." Rin said sweetly. She walked over to him taking the box out of his hand, and then standing on her toes, kissed him lightly on one of his purple marks that were on his face. (A/n: Sess is wearing the same outfit he wears on the anime expect he's wearing white dress pants instead of the puffy ones.) Rin walked back over to Kouga to finish wrapping up his wounds; Sesshomaru sat on the other couch opposite them.

"Miroku and Bankotsu will be here in a few minutes." He announced.

"Good then Kouga can explain to us what happened to him." Inuyasha said a little irritated.

"Okay, dokey. All done." Rin said, dusting off her hands together. She began to pack her tools back into her bag. The guys picked up footsteps coming from the hallway (A/n: Rin's human by the way.) Both Miroku and Bankotsu came through the door moments later. Neither saying a word as they both sat down on the couch.

"Alright mind telling us what's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Me or Kouga first?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha raised his voice, "What are you talking about?"

"The hunters are getting bolder." Rin responded. She was cradled in between Sessehomaru tail and the couch for support. "They attack Miroku this morning and Kouga about an hour ago."

"Okay start from the beginning. You first Miroku." Inuyasha slouched in his seat as Miroku began telling everyone what happened in Chemistry class earlier. (A/n: we already know; no sense in repeating myself.)

-------------------------------------------------------------

_(Back at the dorm after Inuyasha left) _

I closed the door behind me, leaned back against it, and sighed heavily. As I looked with half closed eyes, I saw Sango sitting on one of the couches with her bare feet propped up on the footstool. She had changed, now wearing baby blue pajama pants and a short-sleeved T-shirt, the top half of light blue was contrasting with the black with red and orange flames at the bottom. _'Warning, turning from angel to bad-ass bitch in 30 seconds' _was in big gold letters in the middle; she had let her hair air dry which resulted into thick luscious waves. She was currently eating a banana split with caramel and fudge syrup topped with whipped cream and cherries. She finished what was in her mouth before talking.

"So where have you been? Class has been over for the pass 2 hours." she gave me a curious look. I didn't answer at first; I just walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers. I plopped down next to her and reached for her ice cream with my spoon. Sango pulled the bowl from out of my reach.

"No you don't. First you spill then you get ice cream."

"I was on a date." I finally told her. He eyes widen a fraction. She set the bowl back down so I could have some.

"With who and why didn't you tell me about it?"

"It was at the spur of the moment. I had to get away from this other creepy guy and he just happened to be there so I took the opportunity." I replied while working my way around the food that was in my mouth. Sango turned slightly so that she could face me.

"What's his name?" she asked as she scooped up a bit of ice cream.

"Inuyasha" I said dreamingly.

"When did you meet em?"

"At the electronic entrance when I went to go get our books that You made me get." I said scowling at her. Her reply was raising one of her delicate eyebrows waiting for me to continue.

"Well, we went to the Waterfall Cavern and guess what? His mom owns it." I said with excitement. "Anyways, that's not the best part. While we were in the car he…he kissed me!" I bounced softly on the couch. Sango looked at me with wide eyes and big grin.

"Kagome!" She squealed. "You're first kiss…awww. I'm so happy for you." She began to do her pretend sob and placed her finger under her eye, whipping away a fake tear. "They grow up so fast."

"Shut up." I said jokingly pushing her lightly. I realized that we finished the whole banana split while we were talking.

"Man, sometimes I think the gods are playing a joke on me. I mean, I had the worst day of my life while you had the best." She said to me before pulling me into a hug. "But you know I'm happy for you." She got up to put the bowl in the sink so it could be washed. "And just think, if he's the one for you, the King won't push anymore guys on you." she pointed out. I didn't even consider it before; I just wanted to get to know Inuyasha better.

"Yeah but then Dad will be all 'No man is too good for my baby girl' and make Inuyasha's life hell for months." I threw myself back on the couch and put a pillow on my face. My dad would never be satisfied when it came to me dating.

"Yeah but you never know." I heard Sango say. "Oh and by the way, a package came for you about 30 minutes ago." I dragged the pillow off my face and sat up.

"Huh? Who's it from?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know, it was unmarked. I put in your room." I got up and walked towards my door.

"K' thanks."

"No problem." I walked into my room and turned on the lights. There on my bed was a long white box with a red ribbon around it. I walked over to it; lifting the entire thing, searching for something that might indicate who sent it. Finding nothing, I sat it back down and pulled one end of the ties then lifted the lid. I immediately stepped back and wrinkled my nose; inside were a dozen long steamed roses, and it would have been nice gift except for the fact that they were black, pure black. _Who the hell would send these to anyone let alone me? _I thought as I placed the lid back in place. My ears perked up when I heard Keyshia's voice come through my bag. I dug my hand in, feeling for it. I looked at the caller I.D: _Unknown_. Not again. I took a deep breath before answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Like my gift?" _the same voice from this morning asked. I paused for a moment before pressing the recording button on my phone.

"Yeah…um… I like roses and all but not in black. Yuck. Next time try red or white, I personal like yellow." I took the box, tucked it under my arm, and walked out of my room.

"_You ungrateful bitch," _the voice snapped. I tapped Sango who was napping on the couch.

"Yeah, well you definitely got my attention by creeping me out." I snapped back. Sango looked at me puzzle. _'Who are you talking to?' _she mouthed. _'Get dressed.' _I replied. She looked at me for a moment before leaving.

"_How dare you talk to me in such a manner! You _**Will**_ show me respect!" _The voice roared. Good, I was making em' angry and I could now tell it was a guy talking to me.

"Blah, blah, blah. Earn respect to get it pal." I retorted.

"_You'll regret this." _he said before hanging up. I pressed my recording button again to save it, then began to look through my phonebook for another number.

"Who the hell was that?" Sango asked coming out of her room. When I found the number, I pressed 'send'.

"My official stalker." I announce. The dial tone rang twice before being picked up.

"_Yo?"_

"Kohaku, are you busy?" I asked Sango's little brother.

"Naw, why?"

"I'll tell you when we get over there. Be there in 30." I said. Sango was already grabbing the car keys by the time I hung up.

"We're going home for a while." I said as we both walked out.

TBC

----------------------------------------Author's note------------------------------------------------

Even though Rin's young she's a doctor if you didn't get that already. She's accepted in the Dog Kingdom because she's Sesshomaru's girl.

(1) ghost, _v_: running very very very fast. Ok? Good.

Yeah! I finished. How did I do? Until then

PLZ REVIEW!!!! Thank you!

SMOOCHES!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Inuyasha rubbed his temples. He was trying to make sense of Miroku's story; getting a major headache.

"So you're telling me that you didn't notice that 8 other tables had light blue liquids while you were the only one with two pinks?"

"Hey I was paying attention to my own station." Miroku defended himself.

"More like paying attention to your partner." Sesshomaru retorted. When Miroku just looked down at his shoes Sess continue, "You said her name was Sango Hana correct? I'll have to look into it."

Miroku's head snapped up, "No. You can't be serious. She not the enemy."

"We don't know that yet." Sesshomaru raised his voice slightly. Sometimes he couldn't believe Miroku's stupidity.

"I know she isn't." Miroku fumed. He wouldn't believe that Sango was the enemy, he couldn't.

"Stop thinking with your dick for once." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tilted his head so that it rested on top of Rin's; he was also getting a headache.

Bankotsu spoke up, "Miroku listen, we trust your judgment and all but, it's just too coincidental. Out of the hunters, two of them are female; everyone knows that you have a weakness for them and it just so happens that you get paired up with one. Then, as you said, she claimed that she didn't know what she was doing and just so happened to pour the chemical that would have blown your face off if you hadn't paid attention. Granted it was a fifty-fifty chance that she would or wouldn't have picked the explosive one; either way that bomb was meant for you. Sesshomaru maybe wrong but then again, so could you." Everyone was silent as they put Bankotsu's words into consideration.

"Yeah but she brought the bomb to my attention before anything happened. If she was the enemy why would she have done that?" Miroku questioned.

"Maybe because she was sitting right next to you and would have been blown up too if she hadn't" Rin spoke. "It could also have also been a plan to find out just how distracted you can get when a pretty face with a great body comes along. You said that you saw the liquid when it was about to turn red before exploding. She could have just walked and you still wouldn't have notice because your attention was on her the whole time." Miroku had a defeated look on his face as he slumped down in his chair. His mind was telling him that they were all right; Sango could very well be hunter. But his heart was saying the complete opposite.

"Goddamn it Miroku!!" Inuyasha roared, getting to his feet "Didn't I tell you all to keep your guard up!? You could have been killed. What do I have to do, keep an eye on you 24/7?" Miroku got out of his seat.

"I'm not a fucking child. I don't need somebody looking over my shoulder; I can take care of my damn self." Inuyasha snapped his head towards his direction, eyes flashing with anger he walked over to Miroku in two strides; he grabbed his shirtfront and looked directly into his eyes

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Have you forgotten who the fuck you're talking to? I'm your Captain and you **will**show respect. Don't you **ever** stand to me like your ready to challenge me you son of a bitch." He shoved Miroku backed down on the sofa before sitting in his own. "Now tell me what happened to you." Inuyasha barked the order directed at Kouga.

"I'll tell you I was there." Rin said clearing her throat.

_**Flashback: **_

_**Miroku had called earlier asking that everyone meet at the mansion later that evening and since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had took both cars, Kouga had no way of getting there, so Rin took the liberty of driving over to the University to get him. It was about 4:30; classes had been let out early so there was rarely anyone out. Rin parked the car and dialed Kouga's number.**_

"_**Yea, I'm coming." Kouga hung up, his usual greeting so Rin didn't mind. Seconds later she saw Kouga step out the door; she waved at him from the car. He started to walk forward but stopped suddenly; jumping into a back flip seconds before the katana blade hit the ground. Rin gasped. **_

"_**Oh gods, Kouga look behind you!" she shouted getting out of the car. Sensing the presence behind him Kouga ducked low, the second blade whooshing above his head taking a few of pieces of his hair. Kouga pivot on his heels as he came back up, throwing a left hook right into his assailant's jaw. The man flew about 5 feet in the air before coming in contact with the concrete.**_

_**Rin ran as fast as she could towards the fight scene so she could help. **_

"_**Don't you move." a female voice came from behind her. Rin felt something jab in the middle of her back. Rin stopped, dropping one hand to her side while the other one clutched her chest. **_

"_**Rin." Kouga said as he sidestepped the attack the first hunter made. Kouga did a roundhouse kick, aiming for his head but it was blocked by both katana blades. Kouga stepped back; there were three in all. Two were on Kouga because in his demon form, he was too fast for one of them to handle, and the third was holding Rin hostage to what look like a metal fan, holding one in each hand. **_(A/n: for those that seen the movie mortal combat: annihilation, they look like Katana's weapons)

"_**Never put the safety of a woman's life in front of your own. This will be your downfall demon." The hunter #1 said positioning himself for battle; hunter number # 2 stood behind Kouga raising his sword above his head. Kouga moved fast dashing up towards hunter #1 who brought his katana upwards; Kouga easily jumped over the blade landing behind his attacker. He ducked while turning, kicked swept with his right leg, knocking the hunter's feet from under him. Still turning, Kouga shot forward his left leg, kicking the hunter in the back of the neck. Hunter number #1 flew forward but before he could hit the ground, he shot out both hands, pushing himself up into a front flip. While in mid-flip, he throws his left blade aiming for Kouga. "AAHHHHHH!" Kouga howled as the blade imbedded itself into his right side; blood seeped through his shirt as he tried to take it out. As hunter #1 landed, #2 ran forward bringing his sword down for the kill. Kouga held up the blood soaked blade to stop the blow. He used his feet to kick up to knock his attacker off him before getting up. Kouga felt strange; something was wrong, he felt weak, his vision blurred slightly. **_

"_**How do you like our Miasma blades?" #1 mocked, picking up the blade.**_

"_**Miasma?" Kouga stammered, trying to shake off the tiredness he was feeling.**_

"_**Yeah. As you well know, miasma is usually in a vapor form, but we figured out how to turn it into a liquid instead." He tapped the blade with his finger, "These babies have been soaked in it for over a month. Just look at them, one cut and the miasma will be flowing through your blood stream. Too bad we used it all, but it's enough to kill you and your friends." **Shit_ _**Kouga thought **_**this was not good**.

"_**Now, die." both hunters said charging towards him**_

_**Rin didn't know what was going on**_. _Why is Kouga slowing down? What was happening to him? Oh, where is it so I can help?_

"_**It's a shame that you have to die along with your friend, demon lover." the voice spat. "But I'll kill you first so you don't have to see him die." She opened the fan to reveal 7 razor shaped blades. **_

_Got it! **"You bitch!" Rin said as she turn swinging a 6 foot retractable steel rod. Since her attacker wasn't expecting it, she didn't have time block it as the rod made contact with the side of her head. The force was so hard that # 3 flew across the lot, crashing into a parked car. Rin spun the rod above her head before getting into her battle stance placing her weapon diagonally across in front of her. Her attacker shook her head as she got off the car.**_

"_**Where the fuck did you get that?" she growled. **_

_Her bra. **Rin thought, though she wasn't going to tell her that **_(A/n: that's why she was clutching her hand to her chest, she was looking for it. If we can put money in there why not a weapon?)_** Rin charged at her moving her hands to the bottom of the rod, holding it like a sword, she swung down hard. # 3 easily blocked her attack lifting her right fan in defense; using her left fan, she swung upwards, aiming for Rin's head. Rin ducked under the fan, pivoting to the right as she took her rod and swung hard sideways; hitting the hunter in her left side.**_

_**CHUNCH! "AAAHHH!" she screamed; she knew that her ribs were broken. She stumbled back trying to regain her footing. Rin didn't give her that chance; She gritted her teeth as she spun the steel beam upwards hitting the hunter's lower jaw; she then balanced herself with it as she did a high jump kick, breaking her nose, finishing her off with spinning back kick. # 3 didn't know who the fuck she was messing with.**_

_**As Kouga defended himself while trying to subside the affects of the poisoning, he could feel it slowly draining away his strength. He still held one of the cursed katanas in his hand as his defense holding off #1 as #2 came up behind him. There was no way he could defend himself from both of them. #2 held his sword above his head ready to deliver the fatal blow. **_

"_**This is it for you demon. Enjoy hell" snarled #2. Kouga had doubts that he wouldn't make it but he wouldn't dare look away or close his eyes, he had too much pride for that.**_

"_**AAAHHH!!" a screamed came in the distance, both hunter's looked in the direction. Kouga took his chance now; he moved the katana from above his head, the hunter loss his balance from the sudden lack of support leaned forward as Kouga moved the blade, ramming it in the hunter's stomach. "UUUHHHH!" he groaned as he coughed up blood. Kouga shoved him backwards and was about to turn around to deal with the other but sensed that he wasn't behind him anymore. #1 had gone over to the female, picking her up bridal style. "Let's go." he shouted as he ran in the other direction; #2 stood up, taking his katana out of his abdomen before running to catch up. Kouga stumbled back some as he saw Rin run up towards him. **_

"_**Fucking… miasma." Kouga panted. Rin's eyes widen. She didn't know how long he'd been infected; she put his left arm around her shoulders while she held his back for support. **_

"_**Come on, let's get home quickly so I can give you an antidote." she said a little out breath. All Kouga could do was nod as she led the way.**_

_**End flashback. **_

Everyone was silent when Rin finished. Sesshomaru opened and closed his fist repeatedly, his amber eyes tinted with flicks of red. _How __DARE__ those goddamn hunters hurt the ones I loved dearly_. He thought with rage. Inuyasha began pacing once more. _This was unbelievable. First, they try to break down the Lightening Barrier, now they were attacking my squad in broad daylight. And we __still __don't know who the fuck they are."_ Inuyasha made an inaudible sound.

Bankotsu spoke first. "Did any of you get a good look at them?" he looked at Kouga and Rin; both gave some thought to the question before answering.

"We couldn't see their faces because they had mask covering the lower half of them." Rin explained, stroking Sesshomaru's tail while she talked. "But they did speak so maybe we could recongnize their voices if we heard them again and describe their body type and what they look like from the mask up." Everyone nodded; it was a start. "The female had black hair tied in a bun and had reddish brown eyes. She was about 5'5 and built small." Rin described, everyone taking a mental visual. Kouga cleared his throat,

"The others were both guys. One had short light brown hair and eyes about 5'11 with a lanky build; the other was 6 even; black medium length hair to his shoulder, black eyes with and average build. But I got their scent all over me so I'll be able to spot em if I get near one of them." Inuyasha stopped his pacing when he heard Kouga's description. _Black hair, medium length, and eyes. No way! It couldn't be. _Inuyasha thought,_ there are thousands of people that fit the profile; but he couldn't disregard him either. _

"Something must be coming up soon." Miroku stated. All eyes were on him at the moment.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"A number of things. We've never encounter any hunters that were bold enough to attack any Nobleman in the daytime, they usually strike at night. They're attacking us in groups when no one else is around, I'm guessing so they can kill us off quickly. Both me and Kouga were attacked within hours of each other. I don't think they were expecting Rin to interfere so that screwed up their plan. Also, no hunter has ever tried to break down a barrier before, ever. There has to be an event coming up soon and they want us dead before it happens; that's the only conclusion I can think of."

"Yeah that's a good theory but what event is so big that would concern the hunters enough to get rid of us?" there was a pregnant pause.

"You guys didn't hear?" Rin questioned looking at everyone. Confusing looks plaqued on the men faces.

"Know what? They said in unison.

"Artemis, the Dragon King, has made the announcement that he has decided to relinquish his throne over to his eldest daughter. However he's not publicly announcing it til later this week." They all gave her a puzzled looks "What?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Kouga wanted to know. Rin played with the ends of her hair.

"The hospital is full gossipers. You wouldn't believe all the stuff you'd hear, for instance, Mr. Brock, that lives across the street from the barkery, he's like 65 years old and he's sleeping with that blond 20 year-old florist, Juniper, and she says the reason why they're together is because his dick is like…"

"STOP!" they all shouted at her. That was too much information! Sesshomaru shook his head; she was just as bad as the rest of them. Inuyasha sighed.

"Miroku, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to need you to stay on Sango." Inuyasha watched as Miroku placed a wide grin on his face. "Not in that way, get your head outa the gutter. Like we said, we're unsure if she's on our side or not so I'm going to need you to find out everything you can about her; routine, daily habits, hobbies, all of her government. Everything, but stay on guard." Inuyasha put an emphasis on the last part. He raised his right hand, looking down at his watch; _7:23 pm. _Inuyasha rubbed his hands over his face, even though it was still early he was tired as hell; He'd a long day.

"Yo, I'm beat. I'm going to bed." he got up from the couch and stretched. "You guys spending the night?" directing the question to Miroku and Bankotsu. He already knew Rin wouldn't let Kouga out of the house, not with his injuries, so he didn't expect an answer from him.

"Where else am I gonna go? No point in me driving all the way home only to have to come back this way to go to school." Bankotsu replied. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders before looking at Miroku.

"Naw, I'm going home tonight. My mom got back from her trip in Milan and I wanna see her." Miroku got up and started to walk to the door. "See ya tomorrow." he waved to everyone not bothering to turn around.

"Miroku." he stopped at sound of Inuyasha voice but still didn't turn. "Be safe." he heard him say. Miroku smiled and continued to walk away.

-------------------------------------------

"No matter how many times I replay it, it still creeps me out." I heard Sango say, referring to the phone recording. "_'You'll regret this.' _That's a threat. Sango turned to look at me "Are you sure you don't know this guy?" I kept my eyes on the road.

"We wouldn't be driving all the way home if I did." I said in a sarcastic tone. I saw her make a face at me from the corner of my eye.

"What if it's Inuyasha?" I almost got whiplashes by how fast I turned my head to stare at her.

"How could you say something like that?" Her eyes widen.

"Watch the fucking road!" she screeched pushing my head to face forward. "Chill. I was joking"

"Well it wasn't funny." I really liked Inuyasha. I wouldn't know what to do if he was some crazy, scary schizophrenic stalker. I realized that we were approaching the protective barrier so Sango and I released our disguise to pass through. I kept driving straight for awhile before making a left down a cobble stone road, driving all the way to the end of it before making a complete stop; parking in front of a red brick, two story house. I grabbed the white box before we both got out and walked up the steps onto the wooden porch. Sango dug into her pocket and pulled out her keyring. After selecting one, she unlock and opened the door.

"Kohaku? Where you at?" Sango yelled through the house pushing the door shut behind us.

"In here." he shouted. We started to down the hall, passing the living and dining room; then turned right into the kitchen. The floor was covered with black and white checkered tiles; to the right was a steel refrigerator, along the side were two long wooden counters and above, cabinets.On the left was the stove, diswasher and a window above the kitchen sink where dirty dishes laid in. In the middle was a mahogney table with four matching chair; 18 year-old Kohaku Hana was sitting in one eating a plate of chilli cheese fries. Sango walked around me and opened up the frigde for a second then closed it.

"You have all this healthy food in here and yet you're eating junk at this hour." She folded her arms over her chest, tapping her foot. Kohaku rolled his eyes while shallowing the contents in his mouth.

"This is the exact reason why I moved out. All you do is nag, nag, nag; bitch, bitch, bitch." He shoved more fries into his mouth. Sango growled at her brother,

"I wouldn't be bitching and nagging if I was for certain that you were talking better care of yourself. And just look at all those dirty dishes. When were you gonna wash them, or were you just waiting for the mold to get up and walk away?"

"Blah, blah, blah. I do as I please in my own damn house." I smiled. I loved how the two of them acted when they were around each other. I walked over and sat in the near-by chair. Kohaku finished his meal and put the dirty dish in the sink with no intention of washing it. Sango couldn't take it any more; she turned on the water, opened the cabinet under the sink, grabbing the dishwashing soap and began to wash. Kohaku sighed dramatically, throwing his arms up in the air.

"See, this is why we broke up cause you can't stand to see the signs of filth. You were driving me with all the cleaning every five seconds." Sango sighed

"I don't know what your talking about." she said.

"Oh sure you don't. While I was sitting at home taking care of the kids you were 'working late' then you came home in all hours of the night smelling like Clorox."

"Kohaku, we've been over this time and time again." Sango placed the now clean dishes in the dish rack. She dried off her hands before looking at him. "I just wasn't satisfied." she said.

"There you go again. It's always been about you, you, you. Well what about me? What about my needs. What about all the things I did for you" Kohaku placed his right hand on his chest while the left one was over his mouth, covering his quiver lips, "I did everything you asked me to do and you still left me, you broke my heart." he sniffled letting out a tearful sob. Sango held a sorrowful look as she reached to grab Kohaku's shoulders.

"Kohaku, I'm sorry." He shook his head brushing off her hands.

"No,no. It's ok. Just forget about me." he turned his back on her. "I'll be alright." he let out another sob. "I'll mend my broken heart." I couldn't take it anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" we all busted out laughing, it was too funny. I love their soap opera moments! (A/n: me and my best friend go into soap opera mode all the time, especially in public.)

"All man," Kohaku said grabbing his sides, "We lasted longer this time." Sango nodded in argreement; she was laughing to hard to say anthing.

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way." he straighten his clothes before talking again "So Kagome, what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" I brushed a tear from under my eye. I pulled out my phone from out of my pocket.

"I have a stalker. He's already called me twice and has sent me black roses this afternoon" I placed the box on the kitchen table opening the lid. Kohaku looked and grimaced

"That's kinda creepy." He picked up my phone off the table. "What do you want me to do?"

"I recorded our phone conversation. If you could do a voice analysis or even hack into the phone system to get me a number that would help also." he turned on to the recording and listened. When it was over, he walked over to the end of the kitchen and touched the side wall; there, a panel was revealed. He placed his hand on the blue screen; it beeped for a moment then flashed green; the counters split opened, uncovering a hidden door.

"Come on." he replied as he walked through the door. Me and Sango were right behind him. We stood on a platform before the counters closed behind us. Bright white lights blinded me for a second before my vision cleared. We walked down the metal spiral staircase into Kohaku's secret underground lab. Equipped with the latest of technology anything that you could or couldn't think of was all here in one room. Unregistered computers were lined up against the wall; Kohaku sat down in front of one and booted it up.

"A voice analysis could take a couple of days because of the population density, but I should be about to get you a phone number." he said, placing my phone onto some kind of charger. His fingers began to dance over the keyboard, keys clicking rhythmically. I leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at the screen: white text scrooled up the black background as the typing continued.

"I can't do this with you looking over my shoulder." he suddenly said. I backed up some to give him his space. As he was playing with his toy, I studied his face; He had dark brown hair, like Sango's, that past his shoulders that was currently in a ponytail. He had chocolate brown eyes, and freckles that dusted both cheeks. I smiled, he and Sango looked so much alike. Kohaku was a genius; inventing all types of crazy things starting at the age of five, using thing that he found around the palace. He blazed through grade school; finishing top of his class in the 8th grade at the age of 10. He had tutors for high school because their mom felt that he would be socially isolated from the rest of the kids because of he age. After finishing all the lessons the tutors had to offer he took his SAT at 12; almost getting a near perfect score. He got all kinds of full scholarships for college but he did go. He knew he was smart and he felt as though he didn't need to go to school anymore to prove it. He found his passion in computers at the age of 14 and the rest is history.

His computer made a beeping noise. "Found a number." he announced. Both Sango and I hovered over either side of him to take a look at the screen. One number was highlighted: _987-4321. _"It's unregistered so I don't know who owns it. But now you can put it in your phone and lable it 'Stalker.' he said jokingly. That's exactly what I planned to do. He handed my phone back to me so I could enter the number. He turned off the computer and led us back upstairs. "I got the voice analysis going. I'll call you when it comes in." the counters closed back silently.

"Thanks Kohaku. You're the best." I stated, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He blushed slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know." he walked us towards the front door.

"Yeah, your not a waste of air and skin after all." Sango teased. Kohaku gave her a look.

"Get out." he said opening the door for us.

"You're just gonna kick us out?" Sango asked sounding hurt.

"Yes. Bye." I giggled softly.

"See ya." we both said simultaneously. He waited inside the doorway until we got into the car and drove back towards the school. We would have stayed at my house but we left a probably starving Kirara back at the dorm.

TBC.

------------------------------------------Author's note------------------------------------------------

Holy crap! That was the longest and busiest chappie I wrote yet. And the day/night still isn't over.

Thank you everyone for reviewing such wonderful comments!! I'm truly grateful. Until next time.

PLZ REVIEW!!! Thank you!

SMOOCHES!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Mangalover: When I'm excited have this bad habit of making this really high-pitched squeal and I've been reading all of the reviews you guys have been sending me and have been squealing all day and my best friend has threaten me that if I don't stop, she'll stomp on my computer. So for the sake of all of you and my story I have to find a new way of expressing my happiness. SQUEAL. Special thanks to XxX-ex-no-XxX for being my first reviewer. Ok on with the story.

Chapter 10: 

Miroku drove another 30 minutes before reaching the Wind Kingdom; making a right and traveled along side a riverbank. He went through iron-rod gates before stopping in front of his childhood home. He parked in one of the two garages. Getting out, he walked towards the door that connected to the house, leading to the laundry room. He made a left walking towards the staircase to go up to room and settle for the night. He stopped when he saw light coming from the kitchen. He looked down at his wristwatch: _10:55 pm. must be Mom. _He thought. It wasn't unusual for her to come down at night to fix her something to eat after she had come back from one of her shows. Cara Usagi Sauna was a world-renown fashion designer. With her unique style; from formal wear to casual, classy to sassy, professional but full of flavor, Cara Usagi's (she kept her maiden name because her career started before she got married) clothing line could be found at any store on any rack. He heard a soft giggle coming from inside. _Wonder what's she's doing? _he thought as he pushed opened the swinging door;

"**OH MY GODS!!! MY EYES!!! IT BURNS!!!" **Miroku yelled at the top of his lungs. It was a reflex I mean, what would you do if you just caught your mom and dad almost having sex in the kitchen? And on the TABLE for crying out loud. Miroku quickly turned his head to the side, keeping his eyes busy on anything but what he just now witness. Miroku's dad, Demetri, quickly moved off his wife while Cara busied herself trying to button her white silk blouse.

"Miroku, sweetie what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Cara eased herself off the table. Miroku shook his head. This day just couldn't get any worst.

"We had a meeting at Yasha's house and I knew you'd be back home so I just came to see you." he replied never looking at her.

"Aww… sweetheart, that's so thoughtful of you." Cara started to walk over to him but Miroku took a step back before she got any closer.

"Mom, no offense, but I don't want you to touch me. I just saw you half naked and seeing the two of you almost doing it is going to scar me for life." He finally got found the nerve to look up at his parents, "the kitchen? Really? Out of all the bedrooms in the house, you guys pick the kitchen and on the table no less. I mean come on, I eat on that. I'll never look at this room the same way again. Ya'll are going have to burn that table." he said, well, more like yelled. His dad smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we did do it in every room in this house. We're just repeating our list for the third time." Miroku paled as his mouth hung opened. His mother turned around, giving her husband a stern look.

"Shut up Demertri." she said through her teeth.

"Every room? Inclu…. Miroku gulped. "Including my room?" Miroku's breathing was labored as he tried not and I mean not imagine his parents in his room. His mother turned back around to face him, with a guilty look on her face.

"Well you were gone on that camping trip with the boys that one time and your father had his hands all over…"

"Oh My Gods! I can't believe you two! My room! Mine? How do you expect me to sleep in there now knowing that…" he couldn't even finish his sentence; it was too horrifying.

"You've slept in it before. And besides we didn't do it on your bed, just the wall." his father explained. This is where he gets his perverted personality from.

"Oh yeah that makes it better." he sarcastically said. "I'm going to bed." he finally said turning around to leave.

"Oh Miroku…" he cut his mother off

"Mom, I really don't wanna hear it. I've had a really bad day and this was the icing on the cake. I'm just going to go to my room and go to bed and try not to imagine what you and Dad did in there. G'night." he shuddered at all the images that were going through his mind as he passed every room.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, far far away from the Great Kingdoms were three figures running through the dark forest. They stopped after reaching their destination; one of them walked over to a specific tree, feeling around the trunk for a certain spot.

"Hurry the fuck up." one of them spat harshly.

"Shut up. It's hard to find it in the dark." his hand suddenly stopped. "Found it." he said pressing the hollow spot; the piece of bark sunk into the tree. A large area of grass rose up, revealing an underground passage. The dark figures went down the stairs; the hidden door closing behind them. The hallway was well lit as they walked towards the door at the end. The figure pulled off his glove and placed his thumb on the key pad. The light above the door turned from red to green; as it opened itself they stepped inside. The room resembled a penthouse apartment, minus the windows, with plush carpets and fancy expensive furniture. You would think that a business man lived here instead of infamous demon hunters. Hunter #1 held #2 up for support as they stepped off the threshold and to one of the couches. #1 grunted as he was laid down, he was gray and shivering from the large amount of blood that he'd lost.

"You're tracking blood." a monotone voice said. They didn't need to look to know who it was.

"No shit Sherlock. Now come over here and heal me." The young girl stood there for another minute before taking her sweet time over to the bleeding man. She kneeled down on the floor in front of him placing her hands above the gapping hole; both hand glowed a bright pale purple. #2 yanked off his mask and growled.

"Where the fuck is the Oracle?" he directed his attention to Kanna. She was the youngest in the group, with long white hair, skin and eyes. She was the reason why they had gotten so close to the Lightening barrier; being able to shield their scents so that the demons wouldn't be able to detect them.

"She's in her room." she replied never looking up. #1 groaned as he could slowly feel his wound slowly healing; regaining his strength.

"All done" Kanna announced with no emotion. "I'd suggest that you don't do any training for awhile unless you want to have internal bleeding." she then walked over to the female hunter to heal her as well. #1 pulled off his mask and rolled his eyes

"Whatever." he mumbled "Kagura, call and tell him what happened." Kagura sucked her teeth but did as she was told. "Kanna go get the Oracle." he ordered. Kanna was silent as she left the room. Kagura lifted the phone to her ear as she listened for the dial tone; it only rang once before getting picked up.

"We failed Sir; we were unable to kill neither the Dog demon nor the Wind half- demon. We had some interference but…the voice cut her off.

"How incompetent can you all be?" he snapped. "I pay you a abundance of money, give you the best weapons money can buy, I even gifted wrapped the Oracle for you and you can't kill four demon!?"

"Sir…"

"I need them eliminated so I can take over the demon Kingdoms. If you fail me again I'll kill you all. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Kagura obediently said. The phone hung up in her ear. Kagura slammed the receiver back on its base. Just then Kanna came back out, the Oracle behind her. She had long black hair that passed her waist, pale skin and black eyes. She donned a white long sleeved dress that touched her ankles and was bare footed at the moment.

"You didn't tell us we were going to fail. The ebony haired man snapped.

"I told you when the demons would be alone. I assumed you could handle the rest. Kikyo said in a serene voice. The dark haired man stood up, grabbing her right arm.

"You lied to us. Stop fucking around." he emphasized his statement by squeezing her arm tightly.

"As long as you pay me, I will not lie. Weren't the demons at the specific place that I had foreseen, at the exact time and date?" no one answered. "Now please refrain from touching me." she said looking down at his hand. He slowly released his grip; she smoothed out her sleeve.

"As I said before, the Great Kingdoms will fall once the Noblemen are destroyed."

----------------------------------**Next day****----------------------------**

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee… **_

Miroku hit the 'off' button on his alarm clock. He turned his head to see what time it was; he groaned _5:45 am_; he closed his eyes for another minute before throwing his sheets off him. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he stretching out his arms and back. He walked over to his bathroom to take a shower. After about 15 minutes he got out, hooking a towel around his waist; dying his hair with another towel while brushing his teeth. Walking out he made a beeline for his closet, choosing a dark purple shirt, black jeans and Nikes, and a black fleece jacket with a silver pattern decorating both sleeves and back. His mother designed it herself. After getting completely dressed he went downstairs to get something to eat. He stopped just short in front of the door; closing his eyes and taking a breath he opened the door very slowly.

"Morning sweetie." his mother greeted. Miroku let out a sigh of relief before walking over.

"Good morning Mom." he gave her a peck on the cheek before searching the cabinets.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked

"I've had better." Miroku turned back around, holding a bowl and a box of Frosted Flakes. He looked at his mom who has the look of an apology on her face.

"It's ok Mom. I'll be fine" they smiled at each other. He set the items on the table; turning around to get the milk and a spoon. Sitting down across from his mom, who was drinking coffee and eating sliced apples. He started to eat as well. He looked up Miroku smiled; he could see why his father chose her; She was very beautiful. She had golden blond hair that passed her shoulders currently styled in loose curls; eyes the color of whiskey and a full mouth that was covered in light pink lip gloss. She had sun kissed skin and a slender body, which was covered in a peach wrap dress wearing the only jewelry that she never took off: diamonds in her ears, a small golden rose hanging from a thin chain around her neck and her engagement and wedding ring. Her mating mark, the symbol of the Wind Kingdom, which was a spiral circle was above her collar bone. Not only did she have beauty but brains and talent; Graduating top 5 of her class in college she went off to design school, against her parents wishes who wanted her to go to law school instead. Now she has clothing stores all over the city including New York, London, Paris and now Milan. She's a great businesswoman, mother, wife and friend.

"Izayoi called. She told me what you all are up against." Miroku got up to put the bowl in the sink.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll be fine." he reassured her.

"You can't tell a mother not to worry about her child. It's instinct." Cara let out a sigh. "I'm proud of you Miroku for achieving your goal in becoming a Nobleman but I just can't bear to lose you." Miroku wrapped his arm around her laying his head on top of hers. That simple gesture said all the words that didn't need to be spoken aloud.

"I love you Mom." he said, giving her a final squeeze.

"I love you too." she titled her head up to kiss him on the cheek. "Now hurry up and get to school before you're late." Miroku rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

----------------------------------

"Inuyasha?…Inuyasha wake up."

He grunted, turning on his side "5 more minutes."

"That's what you said 5 minutes ago. Now get up." Shippo demanded, shoving him hard. Inuyasha pushed back, knocking him on the floor.

"Go away." he mumbled. Shippo huffed, dusting off his clothes. Mom asked him to get Inuyasha up before he was late; he left the room for a minute.

_He can be such a pain _Inuyasha thought. Shippo came into their lives 4 years ago; after his parents died in a car crash, Inuyasha's mother had adopted him. At first they couldn't stand each other but over time their brotherly bond grew, he was still a pain but he loved him. Shippo came back, climbed up on the bed and stood over Inuyasha.

"Bro, get up in 5 seconds or else." he warned counting down "5, 4, 3, 2,…"

"Or what?"

"…1!" Shippo poured a big bucket of ice cold water on him.

"AHHHHH!!" Inuyasha jumped back hitting his head on the backboard. "OW!" he yelled rubbing the back of his head. He growled at Shippo who had humor in his green eyes.

"I told you to get up." he said smiling; backing away.

"I'm going to kill you." He bared his teeth slowly getting up; Shippo felt like his prey.

"Hey if I didn't get you up, you'd be even more late than you already are." he tried to defend himself for his actions. Inuyasha stopped and looked clock _7:15a m. Shit. _Class started in 15 minutes and he was 30 minutes away from the school.

"What about Sess, Kouga, and Bank?" he said, scrambling out of bed.

"They left without you, said it was your damn fault for staying up late."

"Fucking bastards." Inuyasha yelled as he went into the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------

I walked out of the shower, rubbed the steam off the mirror and looked at my reflection and slightly jumped; I'd forgotten to turn 'on' my disguise so I was looking at my demon self. I pretty much looked the same but a few things were different: I had emerald green eyes instead of chocolate, a blue diamond shape mark underneath my bangs, and my hair reached down to my waist; a small black dragon was in the middle of throat. I picked up a lock of hair and studied it; it was black at the top but coming down towards the middle it turned into blue then curling into deep red at the ends. That was the downside of being a female dragon, while the males' hair stayed at on color, all females had multi-colored hair but I loved it any ways. I closed my eyes for a second and concentrated; when I opened them again I was back to my 'normal' self; I walked out of the bathroom to my room to get dressed. I chose a burnt orange T-shirt, dark green fitted jeans, and gold Timberlands; when I left, Sango was sitting on the couch with her design folder in her hand; Kirara was sleeping on the arm of the couch.

"Morning." she greeted.

"Morning. I thought you didn't have your design class till later." I watched as she colored in on of the drawings

"Um…I won't have Chemistry for awhile since I blew up the lab so the school bumped up my design class first period." she explained. I shrugged my shoulders. Sango was an aspiring designer; half of her wardrobe was filled with her wonderful creations. Sango looked down at her watch before standing up, closing her folder and tucking it under her arm.

"We better get going." she said walking towards the door.

"Um…you go on ahead I wanna do something first." I said grabbing a orange out of the basket. She raised an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok see ya later." She closed the door behind her. I waited a minute before rubbing Kirara behind the ears and walked out the door. I pressed the 'up' button on the elevator and rocked on the back of my heels.

_**Ding**_

I got off I walked over to the door '5A' before knocking. I wanted to see if Inuyasha wanted to walk with to class together. I frowned when no answer came. _Nobody's home. _I thought. _Oh well maybe another time. Off to English._

_----------------------------------------------------_

Ayame Stone sat in English class writing down what the teacher had written on the board. Class hadn't started yet but she wanted to get a head start anyways. She stopped in mid sentence when she felt eyes on her; she turned around to lock eyes with Kouga who had been staring at her ever since came into the room. Ayame blushed and smiled before turning back around. Kouga was one row over and one seat back away from her but her still had a good view of her. He'd never anyone as gorgeous as her; a brown butterfly clip held her red up off her slender neck. His eyes went down to her face; She had exotic green eyes, long eyelashes, a petite nose and a small mouth. His eyes continued to wander; looking down at her white V neck top, with scattered blue flowers. It fitted her body perfectly; drifting down to the curve of her breast, flat stomach, and waist. She was wearing dark brown capris and sandals; He could stare at her for hours.

Ayame repeatedly tapped her pencil on her notebook; a force of habit she had ever since she could learn to write. She accidentally loosed her grip and it flew out of her hand.

"Oops." she said as she turned around to retrieve it. She watched as Kouga picked it up off the floor, handing it back to.

"Here you go." Ayame blushed slightly again as she reached for her pencil.

"Thanks…um.."

"Kouga. And you?" he asked smiling.

"I'm…" she turned her head as the door opened, Kagome stepping inside.

"Kagome over here." Ayame said waving her arm to get her attention.

"Hey Ayame. I didn't know you were in here." she exclaimed sitting down at the desk in front of her. _Her name's Ayame. That's pretty." _Kouga thought.

"I just got my schedule changed so I could have this class first." both girls started to engage into a conversation, forgetting all about Kouga.

"Alright enough talking. Pay attention." the teacher announced. Everyone turned around and faced forward. English became Kouga's favorite class.

TBC

-------------------------------------Author's Note---------------------------------------------------

THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE!!!! That's all I wanted to say. Until next time.

PLZ REVIEW!! Thanks!

SMOOCHES!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

Sango walked out of the Spanish class wearing her latest design; a thin strapped, corset-like red top that laced up the front. It showed a hint of cleavage but not enough to make her look sleazy just sexy. She folded up the shirt that she wore this morning and tucked it between her chest and design folder. Since she only had 3 classes and one of them was temporarily dropped, she decided to go shopping for the perfect pants and shoes to go with her top. Suddenly something bumped into her hard, knocking her stuff out of her hands.

"Oops my bad; let me help you with that." she cringed as she recognized the voice.

"Damn it Miroku. Watch where you're going!" she shouted as she bent down to pick up her papers.

"Sorry." he laughed nervously as he helped her. He stared down at her drawings picking them up one at a time to study them better. "Wow you're really good." he praised. Sango blushed as she made a grab for them but Miroku quickly held them out of her reach.

"Thanks for the compliment now give them back." she demanded holding out her hand. Miroku didn't seem to pay attention.

"Who's your inspiration?" he asked after a pause giving her papers back to her.

"I'm my own inspiration." she placed them back in her folder. "But I look up to Cara Usagi. I think her designs are the greatest." She began to walk; Miroku right beside her.

"Oh really? What do you like about her?" he watched as she placed a smile on her face

"Everything. I love how she can make a boring business suit and turn into a sexy outfit but still look professional. How she can take in material of clothing and make it her own unique style. Not only can she run her own business but she can also balance her personal life too; being a loving wife and mother. I admire her so much; I wanna be half as good as she is when I become a designer." _This was just too perfect. _thought Miroku.

"What if I told you I knew Cara Usagi and that you could meet her right now?" Sango snorted a laugh.

"I'd say you were lying." Miroku grinned.

"But what if I wasn't?" Sango gave it some thought.

"I'd say you'd want something in return." Miroku looked up at the ceiling as if considering it.

"If I take you to meet Cara Usagi in person you go out on a date with me." she pursed her lips; there was just no way he knew her idol. She had no doubt that he was bluffing but she played along anyways.

"Ok. If I meet with Cara Usagi and have a personal conversation with her, then, and only then will I go out with you." Miroku grinned from ear to ear before grabbing her hand and leading the way towards the lot.

"What are you doing?" Sango squealed as she dug her heels into the ground. Miroku stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Like I said, to meet Mrs. Usagi." Sango's mouth dropped open.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah now come on."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu sat the shade underneath a tree. He had a free period before his last class, so he beside to read a book and relax; trying to clear his thoughts. He had a lot to sort out;

1) the hunters were trying to kill him and his friends before a certain event happened but they weren't sure what and when.

2)The enemy was here and they didn't know who they were or what they looked like. Even though Rin and Kouga gave a description, the profile fit half the student body.

And 3) Jakotsu was making moves on him and he couldn't do anything to stop it. At first it was just innocent flirting; Jakotsu telling him how sexy he was and all, but then it turned into groping and grabbing. He didn't mind it really but they had only known each other for 3 days and Bankotsu liked to take relationships slow; getting to know the person first before getting psychical. Also it seemed that he was popping up into every one of his classes so it felt like he was being suffocated with all his attention. Bankotsu also consider the fact that he could be one of the hunters as well; he had an average build, black hair that probably went to his shoulders if he didn't keep it tied up all the time, and black eye. So he decided to let Jakotsu keep fondling him as long for professional reasons and personal ones. His ears perked up at the footsteps coming his way.

"Bankotsu!" _UHHHH! Speaking of the devil. _Bankotsu put on a fake polite smile as he turned and waved.

"Hey…Jakotsu. Whatcha been up to?" _Besides working my last nerve. _He was wearing a yellow silk shirt tucked in fitted jeans and white Nikes. He plopped down next to him

"Nothing much. What are you reading.?" He tilted the book so that he could see the title. "War and Peace!? Isn't that the most complicated book to read?" (A/n: never read it before and don't plan to) Bankotsu shrugged.

"Not really, at least not to me." he said, continuing his reading; he didn't get far as he felt Jakotsu's hand on his inner thigh working its way up.

"Wow. Smart, sexy and talented. The total package." he leaned in a licked the shell of his ear. Bankotsu put his book down and took a calm breath; he could feel one of his rages coming on and he didn't want to hurt him. He calmly put both hands on Jakotsu and shoved him back firmly.

"Ok…um Jakotsu… I like you and all…"

"And I like you too." Jakotsu cut him off putting his crotch. Bankotsu threw his hand off him.

"Look. In a minute Ima bout to snap on ya ass an you ain't gonna like. Now I'm trying to that all this grabbing ain't flying wit me and I want you to stop." (Bank using improper English; damn he was mad) Jakotsu looked down with a sullen look on his face.

"I'm sorry. It's just…it's hard being gay and all and…"

"Stop right there!" Jakotsu head snapped up at the authority in Bank's voice. "Don't put down the gay card on me. You seem pretty content and opened with it so don't start saying how hard life is and all you want is for someone to love you all that other sob story bullshit. I can't stand it when people try to make homosexuality sound like it was a disability, a disease and that you can't live on with your life like everyone else." He closed his eyes for a second, taking another breath. "As I was trying to say, I like you but you have to stop groping me all the time. We barely know each other and I'm getting creep out with all of it."

"I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore." he said getting up but Bank held him down.

"So how about we go on a date and get to know each other better. Sometime next week?" Jakotsu smiled at being given a second chance.

"Ok. I'd like that a lot. Um… I'll give you my cell number." exchanging phones, they programmed their numbers. "Ok well see ya later." he dusted off his pants before walking away. Bankotsu smiled before returning to his book.

-------------------------------------------------

"Miroku are you sure you know where you're going?" Sango asked, realizing that they were leaving the city. Miroku just nodded keeping his eyes on the road; he had been silent since they had gotten in the car. He'd worked out his plan to find out if Sango was truly the enemy and decided that it was foolproof. If you didn't released your disguise the barrier, though slightly painful, would do it automatically. If Sango was the enemy the barrier's power would disincarnate her. This was the only way Miroku could find out who Sango really was. He gripped the steering wheel tightly; they were almost there. _Please don't let her be the enemy_. _Please don't let her die. I promise from this day forth I will __never__ grope another woman's butt again. _He prayed silently to himself then thought about what he just said. _Expect Sango's ok? Just please don't let her die. Please. _Those were his last thoughts as he drove through the barrier.

"AHHHH!" he heard Sango yell as he hissed at his own pain both physically and emotionally.

"You dumbass." Sango socked him hard in his arm. "Why didn't you tell me we were going through a barrier." He was shocked as he looked over at Sango who was doubled over in pain. Her hair had changed; the tail was now a bright orange blending into a pink. She sat back up to reveal crystal blue eyes and a yellow stripe on her left cheek; the mark of the dragon was behind her ear. Miroku eyes widen.

"You're a dragon" he stated incredulous. She gave him a hard look, studying him as well; he looked the same except his eyes were tinted a sexy silver and markings went across both of his wrists; his marking was on the side of his neck.

"And you're a Wind demon." she said before setting her attention on the river beside them._ Yes, yes, yes she's a good guy. Yes. Fucking A man. And I will keep my promise like a good boy and only grope her._ Miroku smiled all the way to his house.

"Why are you stopping here." she asked looking at the three-story home. Miroku opened up her door, grabbed her folder and escorted her out.

"This is my house." he said bluntly. Sango snatched her hand away from his and balled it up into a fist.

"What are you trying to pull here?" _She cute when she's mad. _He held up a hand in defense.

"Chill will ya. I just want you meet my parents while where here. I promise I won't try to kidnap you or anything." She looked at him for another moment before following him into the house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home and I brought a friend." he announced as Sango looked around the rooms; everything was complimenting the other from furniture to picture frames, to the carpets and wooden floors.

"In the parlor, son." said a creamy baritone voice. Sango followed Miroku in the supposed direction. There sitting on the couch was an older version of Miroku. He was typing something on his laptop before shutting it down, turning his attention to them.

"Sango, this is my Father Demetri Sauna. Dad, this Sango Hana. Demetri stood up to take Sango's hand; kissing it lightly on the back.

"A pleasure to meet you. Miroku has never brought a girl home before. You must be something special." Sango blushed; even though he was twice her age, his voice was making her knees weak.

"Thank you Mr. Sauna and might I say that you have a lovely home."

"Thanks, but I can't take any of the credit. My wife does all of the decorating." He sat back down. "Please Sango have a seat." she did so.

"What do you do Mr. Sauna?" before he could answer Miroku spoke for him.

"Dad's a scientist." Sango's mouth dropped open.

"You? A scientist? But you look like you should be a model or a strip…." Sango slapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. Both Miroku and Demetri laughed while Sango blushed feeling like a fool. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to imply that…well I mean…"

"It's alright Sango. You're not the first woman to tell me something like that and you won't be the last. Just don't let my wife hear you say that. She can be quite the jealous type."

"I am not." Cara said coming from kitchen carrying a tray of cookies. Sango's eyes bugged out of her head, her breathing was very labored. There right in front of her was her idol, Cara Usagi.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Cara said extending her hand. Sango brain was not functioning, she couldn't move. Cara just smiled at her, lowering her hand.

"Mom, Sango her is an aspiring fashion designer. I brought her here because you're her idol." Sango shook her head trying to clear make out what Miroku just said.

"Mom? She's your mother?" Miroku just nodded his head. "You tricked me." Miroku played a hurt look on his face.

"Trick you Sango? Why, I did no such thing. I said I knew Cara Usagi, and that you could meet her. I just didn't tell you she was my mom." he backed away as he could visible see her aurora growing. Then she took a deep breath.

"I'll get you later." she warned before turning her attention to Cara finally raising her hand.

"Hi, I'm Sango Hana and it's a really big pleasure of meeting you." Cara's smile never faded as she took Sango's hand in hers.

"It's really mice to meet you too. Are you Miroku's girlfriend?" Sango paled.

"NO! Not at all. We're just classmates." _For now. _thought Miroku. "I just can't believe I'm actually talking to you. I really admire you Ms. Cara really. I love your work." she was shaking slightly with excitement.

"I love my work too." she leaned over to take a cookie. "and that top you're wearing. Did you make that?" Sango blushed as she looked down at her blouse.

"Ye…yes I made it." she couldn't believe that Cara Usagi liked her design.

"Do you have any of drawings with you? I would love to see them." she felt like she was ready to pass out. This was dream, it had to be.

"Um… yes I did…" she felt around the couch looking for it. "I just don't know where I put it." She stopped when she saw Miroku hand her folder to his mother. Cara opened it flipping through it slowly, her husband leaning over to see as well. Sango rubbed her clammy hands on her jeans as she waited for her comments.

"You're really good." Demetri replied, Cara shaking her head in agreement.

"You can tell that you haven't had any real training but overall they're good. With a little work and guidance you'll be better." Sango's face lit up as she heard those words.

"Thank you Ms. Cara."

"Sweetheart are you offering to help?" Demetri asked as he nuzzled her neck. Cara nodded.

"Why don't we discuss this over lunch." she said. Sango's day was getting better and better.

"Ok. Let me make a call first." She dug out her phone and pressed Kagome's number.

"_Yeah Sango?"_

"Hey, I won't be home till later ok."

"_Why what's wrong?"_

"I'll tell you all about it when I get home. K?"

"_Ok. I'm shopping anyways. You want anything?"_

"A pair of black sexy heels."

"_Ok. See ya later."_

"Later." she hung up. Everyone got up to go to the kitchen.

_-------------------------------- (Hours later)_

I walked in to the dorm carrying at lot shopping bags; I lost track after 20. I'll admit, I didn't need all of these clothes but what's a girl suppose to do. I mean you pick out a blouse and then you're like 'ooh this pants will go great with it' and then you need shoes and a belt, matching bras and panties to match the outfit, jewelry, hair accessories and before you know it, you're walking out of the store with like 100 things. It's a conspiracy I tell you; oh well at least I'll look cute. I went to my room and started hanging my new stuff. I looked at the clock when I was done; _6:45 p.m_. Sango still wasn't back. Oh well, she probably having fun where ever she at. I went over to feed Kirara then to take a shower. Afterwards I put on dark gray pajama shorts and a black T-shirt. _'I don't have issues. I have novels.' _were written in big white letter on the front. I went over to the fridge to get something to eat. There was absolute nothing in there; I mean it was fully stocked but nothing that I wanted. I signed heavily.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK **_

I looked towards the door. _Wonder who that is _I thought as I walked over and opened the door.

TBC

_-------------------------------------------_Author's note------------------------------

I'm done. (Not with the story of course)

PLZ REVIEW! Thanks!

SMOOCHES!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Mangalover4ever07: I'm moving from my home in Pittsburgh to Philadelphia for vacation for a few weeks and then going to college in Delaware so I'm not going to be able to update as fast as I use to but I'll try. So thanks for your patience. **

**P.S I had no idea that Anonymous reviews was off so I turned it on so now everybody that wants to review can. :)**

Chapter 12:

"Yo. Mind if I come in?" I nodded backed up slowly as Inuyasha came in carrying a bag of groceries. He smiled down at me "Nice shirt." I looked down also and blushed, covering my chest with my arms.

"Um…hi. Um… what are you doing here?" he just smiled holding up the bag.

"Isn't it obvious? I've come here to cook for you like I say I would. Unless you've already eaten?" I shook my head

"No, in fact you can just in time cause I'm starved." He walked over to the kitchen, setting the bag on the table. I closed the door and took a nice long look; He had his hair up in a ponytail today, a burnt gold wife-beater under an opened black shirt, faded jeans that were ripped at the knees and black boots. I walked over and sat on a bar; I watched as his muscles worked with every movement that he made. I quickly looked up when he turned around.

"Pots and pans?"

"Under the cabinet you're standing in front of." _Oh gods. _He bent over to get them. _His butt is so looking good in those jeans. I wonder if he wears boxers of briefs or if any at all. _I moaned aloud. He looked up at me holding a skillet and pots.

"You ok?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me. _No._ I nodded my head.

"So what are we having?"

"Honey glazed chicken, seasoned potatoes and green beans with white wine." he told me never turning around from his work.

"Sounds good. And for desert." this time he did turn around and winked at me.

"You'll see.

---------------------------------------------------

Kouga was walking Ayame home; she didn't live on campus but it was still walking distance. Kouga found out that she wasn't the girly girl that she looked like; she was a rough and tumble gal. She wasn't afraid to get dirty; she knew her way around car engines, could box like a champ, liked action and adventure but still had a feminine side. Just like Kouga liked them. Ayame stopped at a brownstone apartment and turned around to face him.

"Well this is it." _No it couldn't be. They were just getting to know each other. _Kouga didn't want this night to end.

"Ayame. Are…are you seeing any one?"

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I were." she answered. Kouga's face lit up.

"Would you like to go out with me then?" he asked shuffling his feet. Ayame giggled.

"Sure. When do you want to go?" Kouga was mentally jumping up and down _She said yes!_

"I don't know how about next Saturday?" She thought about it for a moment before nodding her head.

"Ok."

_----------------------------_

"Mmm. it's smells really good." Kagome said leaning forward. Her mouth was pratically watering. Inuyasha picked up a piece of chicken with his fork.

"It tastes even better." he pointed the food towards her. Kagome went to reach for it but he pulled it away.

"Say ah." Kagome blushed but did as she was told. It was absolutely delicious but she figured it was even more delicious because he fed it to her. Inuyasha served her a plate as he sat down on the bar stool.

"So are you going to run your mother's restaurant or are one of your brothers taking it? Kagome popped a potato in her mouth as she waited for a answer.

"Well since my Sesshomaru doesn't cook for anyone but himself and his girlfriend and Shippo burns up everything so I guess I'll have to, but it hasn't been decided yet." He sampled his wine.

"What are your brothers like?"

"Sess walks around like he has a stick up his butt most of the time but he loosens up when he's around family. He rarely shows emotions unless he's around his girlfriend, Rin. He's more of the type to order people around then work in the a kitchen. As for Shippo. He's a pain."

Kagome smiled "I think little brothers are suppose to be, it's in the job description." Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. My mom adopted him 4 years ago after his parents died. He really wasn't suppose to go to us."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked with a confused look.

"According to Mom, his parents, himself, and his best friend were coming home from the movies. A van ran a red light hitting the car on the driver's side. Shippo didn't have his seat belt on so he went through the back window. Their car slammed into a telephone pole; the others died on impact. Shippo was in a coma for about a month. The best friends' parents worked for my mom at the time and found out that he was suppose to go to them cause of his families will. But they refused saying they couldn't take in a child knowing that their own had died, so Mom adopted him instead." Kagome placed a hand over his.

"Your mother is an incredible woman. Taking in a child that she's never seen before and took care of him when he had no one. I can name a few that say they would do something like that, but to actually do it; I don't think anyone would up and volunteer to adopt a 12-year old." she praised. Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes she is." he agreed with her. "without her, our family would probably fall apart. Seeing as how all 4 of us men have bed tempers. If she wasn't there to cool us down we would probably kill each other by now." he stated as a matter of fact. Kagome pushed back her plate.

"I'm full." she announced. Inuyasha took her plate.

"Are you sure you don't any more, there's plenty." when she just shook her head, he put the plates in the sink and the leftovers in the fridge. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment; they flew opened when she felt something cold on her nose. She wiped the substance off her nose and looked up at Inuyasha who was standing in front of her with a bowl of red strawberries in one hand and a bowl of whipped cream.

"I thought we'd have dessert now." he walked over to set the bowls on the coffee table, turning back around and took her hand; leading her towards one of the couches. Inuyasha took one of the strawberries dipping it in whipped cream; he held it out for her but pulled it away when she reached for it.

"Didn't we already go through this? Now say Ah" he commanded, Kagome obediently opened up, taking the fruit in her mouth, She bit into it lightly before sucking the juice out, then taking the whole thing in her mouth. Inuyasha moaned as he watched the whole scene; the gesture made him frazzled and a little hard.

"Now your turn." Kagome said as she grab a covered strawberry. "Now say ah." she teased. When he did she took her finger in the whipped cream and tapped it on his own nose. He looked at her in surprise.

"Payback." she simply said. Inuyasha smirked before taking her cream covered finger into his mouth. She moaned as she felt his tongue wrap around it, sucking lightly, keeping his amber eyes on her chocolate ones.

"Better than strawberries any day." Kagome breathing became labored as she felt his arm snake around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He put his finger in the cream and held it to her mouth, this time Kagome didn't need to be reminded of what to do. She opened her mouth, giving him the same treatment he'd giving her. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat before taking out his finger and replacing it with his tongue. Kagome moaned in his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, both battling for dominance. Inuyasha being the victor reaped his reward by tasting every inch of her mouth. His lung struggling for air, broking the kiss; lifting Kagome onto his lap making her straddle his hips. Inuyasha attacked her neck, biting and sucking, Kagome titled her head to the side giving him more access. She closed her eyes and instinctively started to rock her hips, causing friction between her legs. Inuyasha licked the love bite, going back up to her swollen mouth. He deepened the kiss with every passing second; keeping his hands on her ample behind to keep her moving. They could both feel their disguises dissolving neither one caring. Kagome broke the kiss once more, holding his shoulders to keep her balance. Inuyasha licked his lips as he tried to sort out what was happening. He knew that he would turn if they continued any further. He wasn't really worried if she knew he was a demon and she turned out to be the enemy.

"Kagome…I need to tell you that I'm a demon and if you're not ok with it I need to know now so we can stop." he would hate it so much if he had to stop but he didn't want to do anything that would upset her . Kagome panted lightly; realizing that he wasn't going to do anything until she gave him and answer. She released her own disguise showing Inuyasha her true form.

"See I'm a demon too. Now kiss me." She captured his lips, sucking on the bottom, massaging his tongue with hers. She pulled back when she felt a sharp pain; Inuyasha turned as well, letting his fangs grow out.

"Sorry bout that." he said licking the blood drop off her lip.

"So'k." she panted, he looked the same except now his had dog ears on top his head.

"Half-breed?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. We have something else in common." she looked up at his ears. "You're ears are so cute." They flattened on his head.

"Not something you wanna say to a man who's about to sleep with you." he point out. She reached up to touch on; he purred softly as she began to stroke the velvet part of it.

"Sorry for being honest." She rose up to take one into her mouth, nibbling on it lightly. Inuyasha's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt pleasure soaring through his body. She let go of the one and leaned over to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Inuyasha stroked her bottom before taking his hand and pushed it down in the front of her shorts. Kagome gasped as he stroked her heat through her underwear. She moaned as she rocked her hips making his finger rub up against her clit. Inuyasha wanted to see if she could be louder. He pushed the cotton barrier away, plunging a clawed finger into her heat. Kagome moaned louder in his ear as he continued to pump his finger inside her. He put another finger inside; He groaned, he couldn't believe how hot and tight she was. As she rode his fingers, she tossed her hair to the side and rocked faster.

"That's right baby, just like that. You're doing great." he whispered in her ear. She held on to him as she yelled out his name, coming in his hand; shuddering from her first orgasm. Inuyasha pulled out his fingers that where now covered in her juices. Kagome watched with glazed over green eyes as he took those fingers and put them in his mouth. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha savored her tangy yet sweet taste. He stood up, Kagome wrapping her legs around him.

"Bed" he growled.

"Left door." She said kissing him again.

-------MWHAHAHAHAH!!! LEMON!!!! Enjoy!----------

Inuyasha kicked the door behind them setting Kagome down; kissing her again but gently this time. He could smell her innocence and didn't wan to scare her.

"Kagome if at any time you want me to stop just say so ok?" She nodded. He flipped on the light switch by her bed; turning back to her with a confusing look.

"I don't wanna to do it in the dark. I wanna see all of you." he said taking off his boots and black shirt and tossed them to the side. Kagome didn't know what to do she just stood there frozen in place. Inuyasha took both of her hands and placed them on his chest.

"Help undress me." he said huskily. She was hesitant at first but slowly began to lift his shirt over his head dropping it on the floor. She stared, taking her fill; he had a lean build but had muscles all over. She put her hands on his chest feeling her way down; his muscles quivering with every touch. She stopped at the top of his jeans, about to unsnap them but he brushed away her hands.

"You already had one. It's my turn now." He grabbed the bottom of her shirt, raising it about her head. He grinned when he saw the body she was hiding underneath those clothes: slender shoulder, breast that where just the right size, a flat stomach. He just stared as Kagome began to undo his jean, letting them fall to the ground. Inuyasha followed her action, tugging off her shorts; they pooled at her feet.

"Step out." he commanded. Kagome was panting softly; her legs were so weak she had to put her hands back on his shoulders to step forward. She went for the waistband of his black boxers but again a brushed her hands away.

"I'm bigger and older so I get another turn." he reached behind her to unhook her bra; letting it fall out of his hands. Kagome adverted her eyes, feeling nervous at his staring. She gasped when he cupped her breast rubbing her nipples with his thumb until they became hard. Inuyasha leaned over to lick the dragon that was on her neck up to her chin and to her open mouth. He walked her backwards to the bed laying her down. Kagome closed her eyes; it felt like her heart was pounding a million miles per second as he began to work his way down her neck towards her breast down to her flat stomach. He stop just at the top of her panties, pulling them completely off. Inuyasha put her legs over his shoulders and occupied the space between her legs. Kagome arched her back as she felt his tongue inside her, gripping his hair. Inuyasha held her hips down as he continued to devour her, hearing her chant his name over and over.

"Inuyasha!" as she shouted as she came; Inuyasha lapped it up like cream. Kagome was trying to catch her breath as she saw Inuyasha reach over for his jeans, taking a square foil out it pocket.

"That sure of yourself that you'd get me in bed?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, just hopeful." he said dropping his boxers to the floor letting Kagome see all of him; he smirked when all she could do was stare. He put on the condom then laid back down on top of her. He pulled her into a deep kiss again. She could already figure out what he was trying to do.

"The faster you get it in the faster the pain will come and go away." she assured him. He nodded easing the tip of the head inside her folds, pushing in slowly. Kagome gasped at how much it was filling her, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. He stopped short of her barrier.

"Are you ready." she nodded then tensed when she felt sharp pains flowing through her body. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing down, digging her nails into his back. After a moment she began to move her hips, signaling Inuyasha to move. He pulled out almost all the way before ramming back into her. Kagome moaned as he repeated has movements over and over, coming again.

"Faster, Inuyasha, harder…" she panted. "Deeper." Inuyasha didn't need to be asked twice; slamming into her at demonic speed. Kagome never felt so good in her life; she gripped the sheets to stable herself as she met him thrust for thrust. Inuyasha growled as he felt her walls closing over him tightly he could feel himself coming but he wanted to let her come one last time. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Kagome, you're so tight baby. Come for me."

"Inuyasha!!!!" she exploded

"Kagome!!!" both breathing hard, Inuyasha switched their positions so he would crush her. He would have praised her but he was just to tried. He reached up to turn off the light. Dark engulfed them as they both fell asleep.

TBC

-------------------------------------------Author's note-----------------------------------------

(breathing heavily)... too… tried… to… finish…..!!! …Plz…reviev… bye… (falls over)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: _(Back at the Inu mansion) _

Rin's eyes were beginning to strain; she had been at her computer for hours looking at all the profiles of 25,650 students and teachers that attended Shikon University. She finally narrowed it down to 15. There were 7 girls and 8 boys, 4 teachers were on the girls' side and 2 on the boys; at least this it gave them some clues of what the hunters might look like. She leaned back and stretched while looking at the screen then moaned softly when she felt hands kneading the tense muscles in her shoulders.

"You're working to hard." A baritone voice came from behind her.

"Everyone else is out for the evening so someone has to do it." she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "The faster we can identify them the safe we all are."

"I understand that but you need to rest now. You've been working since five and it's half past 10 already." Sesshomaru insisted. Rin sighed dramatically

"You're such a worrier. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." she pointed out; but she saved her data, shut down her computer and got up anyways; she was too tired to argue with him. Sesshomaru smirked seeing as how he'd won the battle but he was far from done. He picked her up so that she had no choice but to straddle him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"What are you doing?" she said sounding shocked.

"I'd thought we'd play a game." he whispered in her ear. She shuddered as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"Thought you said I need rest." she teased.

He chuckled "I just said that so you'd get off the computer." he admitted.

"So what game we're you thinking of?" she smiled at him as he walked towards the bed.

"Well…" he kissed her neck… "it involves us rolling around on our bed, taking off each other's clothes…" he switched to the other side… "groaning, moaning, getting dirty. That sort of game." they both laid down on the bed with Rin's legs still wrapped around him. She raked her fingers through his hair

"Sounds like fun." she said before capture his lip with hers.

------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango, who had been smiling since they left his house, stopped in front of her dorm; she turned to him

"Thanks again for letting me meet your mother. I still can't believe that I'll be her intern this summer."

"No problem. I held up my end of the deal now you have to hold up yours." she smiled as he stepped towards her. "I was thinking we'd go out maybe next Saturday." she continued to smile.

"Ok, bring a friend or two or three." he frowned as she fished her keys out of her pocket.

"Friends? But…I…the deal was…"

"The deal was that if you let me meet Cara Usagi, I'll go on a date with you. You didn't tell me that she was your mom, I didn't tell you I'd go on the date with you alone." She unlocked the door and stepped inside. "See you next Saturday." he still had a baffled face when she closed the door. She looked around the room for Kagome; she was usually still up at this time. She walked over to the table, picking up the bowls of strawberries and whipped cream. _This girl never cleans up behind herself sometimes. _She thought as she put them back in the fridge.

"Kagome?… Where art thou Kagome?" she said as she walked towards her door. She stopped immediately as she was about to turn the knob, sensing something. _Whoa. _

"Hell naw I ain't going in there." she turned quickly around to her bedroom._ I'll talk to her in the morning . _

_----------------------------------- _( _Next day_…Saturday, I think) (at the Dragon Palace)

King Artemis sat at the dining table, dragging his hands through his golden mane. He was trying to enjoy his breakfast and not jump up and go to Shikon U. and bring his daughter back home where she belonged. One of his messagers had told him that attacks on various demons happened recently near or on campus.

"Stop worrying. Kagome is fine and she has Sango with her." Artemis looked over at his wife who was sitting there calmly eating her meal.

"I wouldn't have to worry if you hadn't agreed to her ridiculous idea of leaving and going to the City, where there are hundreds of hunters and demons and…" he stopped talking and growled softly when he realized Kaori wasn't listen to him. She finally looked up, locking her chocolate brown eyes with his emerald green.

"As I said she'll be fine. You trained her yourself and taught her everything you know. Even if it is just school, she needs to experience life on her own." he grunted

"She can experience it after she's grown up more." Kaori rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe what comes out of her husband's mouth sometimes.

"And when will that be? When she has children?"

"Don't be silly. Children involve sex and I'm not ready for that reality either." Kaori shook her head and laughed.

"It's going to happen eventually, her having sex I mean." Artemis growled low in his throat.

"Not until she married she won't. I wish one of those boys there would touch my baby girl." he threatened

"We weren't." she reminded him. His eyes soften a little and smiled

"That was different. I had to mate and mark you so that you would leave me for all the stupid things I did and said and all those other dickheads would back off. We were meant to be together." he explained eating some of his food;

"Why don't you worry about Souta as much?"

"Because he's a man and I don't need to; I know he can take care of himself without protection."(1) Kaori sighed at his remark, tucking her short hair behind her ear; contemplating on why she married him. Besides the fact that he was royalty, which by the way he didn't even tell her until he'd marked her, and drop dead gorgeous; with his rich blonde hair that touched the back of his neck, a face sculpted by the hands of a god with sharp emerald green eyes, and a mouth that always made her want to bite it every chance she got, and a body of a god that was under the stone gray suit he was wearing.

"It's not that I treat Kagome any less than I do Souta, I just want to make sure that my whole family is protected and safe." he reached out to touch her hand, linking his fingers with hers. "It would kill me if anything happened to any of you and you and I both know that." Kaori got up, never unlocking their hands, and sat down in his lap and kissed him. That's why she married him, because underneath all that power, attitude, fierceness, and gorgeousness laid a loving, caring heart. The side of him that he only showed around his family and no one else. She cradled his head as she laid her chin on top of it.

"She'll be fine." Artemis sighed in acknowledgement. A knock on the door came before one of the servants entered and bowed.

"Your Majesties. The other Kings and Queens of the Kingdoms have arrived." Artemis nodded, the servant bowed again and left. Kaori got up and straighten her red silk gown as he sighed again

"They come at the worse time." She laughed softly

"Aww… we'll finish later." she held out her hand.

"Yeah, yeah." he smiled linking their hands once more as they left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rin woke up groggily; she was not a morning person. She was so tired and it was all cause of her dumb boyfriend who wanted to see just how loud she could scream_. Dumbass. _She'll be sore for a week. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before getting off the bed. Her body felt 10 times as heavy as she walked to the bathroom. After 30 minutes in the shower and brushing her teeth, her arms still felt tense and heavy, maybe it was because Sess locked her arm behind her back as he continued to pound into her. _I swear, I think he forgets the fact that I'm human_. She put on her white silk robe, sat down on a chair and began to put on her lotion.

"Ow!" she looked down at long red scratch on her left leg. "What the?" she looked at the back of her hands; sucking in air. There on her left ring finger was platinum band; her hand shook as she twisted it to reveal a 1.5 cart, flawless, Pear cut diamond; Sesshomaru must have had put it on while she was sleeping (A/n: Tyler Perry's: Diary of a Mad Black Woman. Love the play and the movie.) Tears flowed downed her cheeks; she wanted to scream but it was caught in her throat and turned into a tearful sob. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom. She sniffed and tried to stop crying but she couldn't, she was too emotional. He walked over to her, grabbing her arms gently and pulled her against him. He bent down to kiss away her tears.

"I guess you know what I'm trying to say." he said after a pause. Rin let out a water laugh and shook her head.

"No I don't. I don't know what this is. It could be a gift for all I know." she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy. It took him 2 ½ years to verbally say those 3 words: 'I Love You' to her face, no way was he getting out of saying these 4. Sesshomaru sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes

"Rin, you know how I am with sentimental stuff." she looked at him sternly

"I don't care. This," she held up her hand, "means nothing to me unless you say it." he closed his eyes and leaned over so that their foreheads touched.

"You and words, I swear." Rin smiled, knowing that she'd won this time. "But I will not get on my knees." he stated.

"I'll live with that." she said smiling, she couldn't get everything. Sesshomaru straightened up, looking into her still watery eyes.

"Rin Sato, will you marry me?" _Finally_

"Well…I don't know, I mean it took you this long to ask and I've been waiting like forever so I was beginning to give up and there's Roy, the new doctor that been hinting…"

"RIN!"

"Haha, chillax I was just kidding. Of course I will." gripping a fist full of his hair, she pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"It's about damn time." they separated and looked to see Shippo, Izayoi, and Inutaisho standing in the doorway. Izayoi was the first to run over to the couple, grabbing them both in a bear hug.

"Oh… I'm so glad you finally ask Rin." she said happily with tears in her eyes.

"Mother, don't cry." Izayoi waved her hand at him

"I'm allowed to. I finally have a daughter and I get to have my grandchildren that I've always wanted." Rin giggled while Sesshomaru handed his step-mother a tissue. She thanked him and dabbed the tears from her eyes. "I have three sons and you where the only one with a steady girlfriend but you take so damn long with stuff like this, just like your father." she turned to look him, who hadn't left the door way, and smiled.

"Tell me about it. Now we can start on all the wedding arrangements, the dress, the cake, the guest list, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen." Sesshomaru paled as Rin kept going on; looking at his father, who had moved beside him, with pleading eyes. "I'll be sure to schedule the important things on weekends so you will be present for them." she finished.

"I should have just marked you." he mumbled under his breath. Rin held up her hand again and smiled.

"Too late for that, you put this on now. You're not marking me until the 'I dos'."

"Come on, lets get something to eat and celebrate your engagement." Izayoi grabbed Rin's arm as they walked out of the room, Shippo right behind them. Sesshomaru's head was filled with everything that Rin had said.

"Father…what did I just do." he said looking up at him

"You just put yourself in an eternal commitment." He patted him on the back and gave him one of his rare smiles. "Good luck."

(A/n: pretty sure everyone saw the engagement coming)

----------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes slowly, readjusting my vision and trying to clear my thoughts all at the same time. I began to stretch and felt a slightly sharp pain flowing through my body. "What the… oh yeah." _Me and Inuyasha and the wonderful love making we had last night. Sigh. _I turned over to cuddle with my now lover only to find that space empty. I frowned and turned over to look at the floor; his clothes were gone too and I didn't sense him in the dorm either. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling, tears clouding my vision. _How could he just up and leave me? I thought he'd… maybe that's his M.O, he just screws girls then leaves. This isn't fair. Why did I… _my thoughts stopped when I heard my door open. I was shocked when I saw Inuyasha. (A/n: I couldn't make him that kind of guy.)

"Morning gorgeous." he said leaning down to kiss my cheek. I sniffed trying to suck my tears back in my eyes before he'd seen them. "What's wrong." too late. I sat up bringing the sheets up to cover me.

"Where'd you go?" I said avoiding the question. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I went back to my dorm so I could take a shower and put on fresh clothes. I just left 30 minutes ago. I thought you'd still be asleep when I got back." I looked at him. He was telling the truth. He was now wearing a navy blue buttoned shirt, khaki cargo pants and white Jordans; he smelled like soap and I could see that his hair was slightly damp. I felt really bad I'd thought he'd had left me. He searched my face for a moment. "You'd thought I'd left." he said as if reading my thoughts. I looked down, I couldn't look at him; I'd accused him of something horrible. He grabbed my chin so I'd and held it until I finally looked at him.

"Trust me when I say I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and kissed me again.

"I'm gonna take a shower now…um…" I searched my room for a second. "Could you hand me my towel?" I asked point to it. He gave me a smirk.

"I don't think your legs are broken. You get it." I blushed. I was completely naked and I couldn't use the sheets to cover me because he was sitting on them. I'd have to get up and walk past Inuyasha to get it. He leaned over and nibbled on my neck as if sensing my embarrassment.

"I've seen all of you. There's nothing to be scared of." I moaned as he moved to my ear, licking the shell then sucking on my lob.

"Well…if you've seen all…of it then… why don't… you get it?" I said, trying not to breath so hard but that's kind of difficult when you have a hot guy rubbing on you. I felt his hand move under the sheet and up my thigh, cupping my heat. I bucked my hips forward, ready for another ride. I moaned his name when flicked his thumb over my clit a few times, enough to make me wet.

"Because I want to see it again." he whispered stopping his ministrations. I pouted when he just leaned back on his forearms with no intention of finishing what he'd started.

"You meanie, you got me all worked up and then stopped; you did that on purpose." I said sounding hurt a little. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at me with lustful eyes.

"You could always finish yourself." I looked at him confusingly before catching and felt my face heat up; _he'd wanted me to…in front of him? No Way!!?? I couldn't I…_then an idea popped into my head.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Inuyasha?" I crawled over to him just like a cat would. I don't think he was expecting that response cause his eyes grew larger by the second. I leaned over to whisper sultry in his ear.

"You'd want that? Me, touching myself, imagining it was you doing it," I dragged my hand down his chest "moaning your name as I push my fingers deep inside me." I as I watched him close his eyes and groan; I traveled further down until I grabbed the bulged in his pants, squeezing lightly. "Screaming your name on last time as I come in my own hands."

"Kagome." he said breathlessly looking at me with clouded eyes. I kissed him again then grinned.

"Time to take a shower." I said in a chipper voice; getting up and wrapped my towel around me. I could see that it took him a minute before realizing what had just happened.

"Kagome" he gave me an incredulous look. I just smiled.

"You could always finish yourself." I pointed out as I walked out. I saw Sango sitting on the bar stool eating the leftovers from last night. She gave me a look.

"What?" She put down her plate and clear her throat.

"_I've been really tryin' baby. _

_Tryin' to hold back these feelings for so long. _

_And if you feel, like I feel baby. _

_Come on, oh come on. Let's get on" _

"Aaggrrr." I threw one of the pillows from off the couch directly at her. She easily dodged it.

"Hahahahaa! I thought it was perfect for you!" I couldn't believe her.

"Shut up!" I ran into the bathroom. Some friend.

TBC

---------------------------------Author's note-------------------------------------------------

(1) that's the Shit my dad says to me all the time and it pisses me off. Cause I'm a girl he won't let me go shopping in Florida wit my best friend this summer. F'n up my whole summer plans. If I was a boy he'd let me go anywhere I damn well pleased. It's his damn sperm that made me what I am.

Anyways that all. Until then

PLZ REVIEW!!

SMOCCHES!!


	14. Chapter 14

--------------------------------**IMPORTANT** **Author's note**----------------------------------

**Um… that going to be it for now it's now July 11, 2007 at 1:06pm and my Mom just called and told me to start getting my stuff into the moving van. So like I said, I might not be able to update as fast I would like to but I'll try. But I'll be writing it down so I can get it to you all as fast as I can.**

Chapter 14: ( Thursday: can't do everyday)

School is great! (A/n: only Kagome thinks that) I'm getting all A's, the teachers love me. I now have two new friends, Ayame and Kouga; they would look so cute together as a couple. My stalker hasn't called in days, YES! Nor has my Dad said anything about leaving school and coming back home; finally he's letting me do things my way. Oh yeah, and on top of all of this I have the most hottest guy in this whole frickin' school as a boyfriend!!! Yeah me!!! My day couldn't get any better right now.

"Ms. Kagome? Are you paying attention?" I snapped back to reality to see that our substitute teacher was standing at front of his desk with an irritated look on his face. Since Mr. Fink was out sick for the last couple of days, this new guy, Mr. Tanaka took over. I'd say he was about 25- 26 years old with light brown hair and eyes. He didn't sound like Mr. clear eyes so that was a plus.

"Yes sir I'm listen." Half- lie so it doesn't count as really lying. He didn't seem to believe me.

"Oh really? Then why don't you answer this problem I have on the board" He moved to the side so I could see the equation; half of the board was filled with numbers, letters, mulitple, addition, subtraction, division, exponents, parentheses, bracts, and of course an equal sign at the end. I stared at it of a while, breaking down everything in my head.

"Like I said Ms. Kagome, you weren't lis…"

"The answer's 8." some of the kids in the class room turned to look at me. _all that crap on the board and the answer's a single digit?! Come on, I was at least expecting it to be a fraction or and impossible number._ Mr. Tanaka turned to board then looked back at me.

"Correct," he smiled at me "I'm impressed that you did that all in your head." I shrugged my shoulders, my tutors made me do every math problem in my head cause they didn't want me to depend on modern technology to solve everything. Mr. Tanaka went on with the lesson, I turned around to get a pen out of my bag and I notice that Naraku had his head down, which was odd because he was never sleep in class before. Oh well no business of mine anyhow. I turned my attention back to the teacher.

**_Ding, Ding_**

Everyone got up at the sound of the bell.

"Oh and don't forget, a test from chapters 10 thru 12 will be tomorrow." everyone groaned at Mr. Tanaka's announcement. I turned back to grab my bag and my heart jumped into my throat; Naraku had apparently woken up and was staring right at me. He looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days; dark circle were under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual, if that was even possible.  
"Pulling all-nighters?" I asked kindly. He covered his mouth and yawned before getting up, not even answering my question. I stuck out my tongue behind his back and got up at well.

"Ms. Kagome?" I turned at the door at Mr. Tanaka's voice.

"Yes?" he packed up his briefcase and walked towards me.

"As I said before, I was very impressed as to how you can solve that equation in your head. So I was wondering if you'd like to take up a tutoring job here. Some of these students need some help. So what do you say?" we both stepped out in the hallway; he closed the door and locked it. I really didn't know what to say. On one hand, I'd be helping others and doing a good deed but on the other hand, I'd be spending a lot of time with them and I just got a new boyfriend and I wouldn't be spending enough time with him. I just wanted to be a student and have fun and besides I really don't have the patience to teach anyone.

"Well Mr. Tanaka, that's…"

"Please, we're practically the same age and where not in class at the moment. You can just call me Hojo." he smiled gently.

"Well, Hojo, that's a nice gesture but I really don't think I'll be a good tutor." Why can't I just bluntly say _No?_ His smile never wavered.

"I don't expect you give me an answer right away. Just give it some thought," I sort of stiffened when he lightly touched my arm. "Maybe we could discuss it over dinner?" _What the fuck? No dis fool is not tryna hit on me?_ (A/n: haha, Inuyasha influence.) I stared to get mad; I moved away from his hand.

"Listen I don't…aahhh!" I was surprised when an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a someone. I looked up to see my rescuer once again.

"Back. Off. She's mine." Inuyasha growled between his teeth. I notice that Hojo backed away some before speaking.

"You've got it all wrong. I don't hit on my students. I was merely asking Ms. Kagome if she was interested in be a tutor. Nothing more." My jaw dropped _Fucking Liar._

"Asking a question doesn't involve touching."

"Again you're mistaken. I was…" Inuyasha bared his teeth, making a grab for Hojo.

"Listen you son of a bitch…" I stepped in between them because Inuyasha looked like he was ready to hit him.

"Inuyasha, stop. You can't hit a teacher." I put my hands on his chest to push him back some. His eyes were full of anger as he looked down at me then back up at Hojo who was smirking at him, almost challenging him to do something. "Let's just go." I said, tugging Inuyasha away.

"See you in class tomorrow." Hojo called out. I kept my attention on Inuyasha and didn't answer. I held his hand until we got outside and towards a quiet area so he could vent out his anger.

"Who the fuck does that fool think he is? Little son of a bitch. Think he can just fuck wit anybody that comes his way. He don't know who the fuck he messin' wit. If I ever see that shit again…"

"Inuyasha. He isn't important. He's just one of those teacher's that like to bang his students that's all." Inuyasha turned towards me, I was relived that some of his anger was gone.

"Yeah but…" he was cut off when his cell phone rang. He looked at it before answering.

"Yeah Miroku?"

_"Hold on I'ma put you in the five way convo."_ (A/n: ima go into convo mode)

_M: everybody on?  
All: Yeah  
S: What do you want?  
K: yeah I got class in 10 minutes  
M: first let's all congratulate Sess for _finally _asking Rin to marry him.  
All: congratulation Fluffy!!  
S: I'll kill you all.  
M: ok I have a problem  
I & S: thanks for sharing  
M: I have a date and I need your help.  
K: a date?  
B: with who?  
S: why should we care.  
M: It's with Sango.  
All: Sango?  
I: the girl I told you to keep an eye on?  
S: you dumbass  
M: no listen she isn't the enemy.  
B: you said that the last time  
K: how the hell do you know?  
M: I took her through the barrier.  
All: YOU WHAT!!!  
M: stop screaming. It was the only way I could be sure.  
B: and?  
M: she a dragon demon. I saw it myself.  
S: congrats now you can fondle her but what does that have to do with us.  
M: we made a deal.  
All: what deal  
M: if she met my mom she'd agreed to go on a date with me.  
B & S: one- tracked mind pervert  
M: Hey  
I: so she met your mom. So?  
M: she doesn't want to go alone. she wants me to bring friends  
S: again, what does that have to do with us  
All: Yeah?  
M: come on guys. You're my _**only**_ friends. She won't go out with me unless you guys come.  
All: S.L.A.P.P_ (sounds like a personal problem)  
_M: Guys!  
B: when is it?_  
_M: next Saturday  
K: and when were you going to tell us!  
M: I am now  
K: don't get smart  
M: I've been smart, fool.  
K: listen you…  
B: what if we had plans?  
M: You could drop them.  
S: so where suppose to drop everything for you?_  
_M: um…yeah  
K: well I have plans  
B: me too  
S: same  
I: me too  
All: S.L.A.P.P bitch  
M: I got dirt on all of_ you.  
_K: do not  
M: Inuyasha , I bet your mom would love to know who really almost burned down the kitchen last fall. And Sesshomaru, bet she would like to know it was you who broke her priceless antique vase that she cried over for months because her dead grandmother gave it to her. Kouga, you mom would finally know what those strange white strains really were on her couch. Bankotsu… um…  
B: Yeah.. You ain't got nothing on me.  
M: Well you'd do it anyways cuz you luv me.  
B: sigh, whatever._  
_I: ok you got us but we can't go anyways  
M: Why not!?  
S: because we all like different things and we'd be bored all day.  
K: we can't go to the movies; I like comedy, Sess: foreign films, Yasha: action and Bank: those damn romance flicks  
B: and we like different foods.  
M: Well think of something  
S & K: why don't you, it's your problem  
B: did you ask what she likes?  
M: No  
All: fucking dumbass!  
I: hold on_.------- he looked at me.

"Are you talking about Sango Hana?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"She's my best friend. We're dorm mates. Didn't you see her when you were there?" He shook his head. I had been listen to his side of the conversation and I figured they were talking about dating. "Is one of your friends dating her?"

"Trying to is more like it."

"Here, dial her number and put her in so you all can solve the problem together." He nodded his head and went back to the phone.

_I: yo, call all your dates and put them in the convo.  
K: why?  
I: since where all going together we might as well but them in the mix so we can figure out what to do together.  
M: I don't know Sango's number  
I: I got it.  
M: how'd did you get it?  
I: I'm talking to her best friend  
K: who's that?  
Ka: Hi Kouga  
K: Kagome? What's up  
Ka: nutin much since English----_ "you know each other?" I nodded as he dial Sango's number.  
_Sa: hello?  
Ka: Sango what's up?  
Sa: Kagome? why aren't you using your phone?  
Ka: I'll explain everything. I'm putting you in a convo k?"  
Sa: o…ok  
A: this is Ayame.  
K: hey Ayame, it's Kouga  
A: hey what's up  
Ka: does anyone have a class now?  
A: Kagome?  
Ka: hiya!  
A: What's going on  
K: You're in a convo with my friends. Where trying to figure out a dating problem.  
Sa & A: What dating problem?  
Ka: With you and Miroku  
Sa: uhhhh… you know him too?  
Ka: stop actin like you don't like him  
Sa: shut up!  
M: Sango my darling. How are you.  
Sa: you shut up too!  
R: why are there people screaming  
I: hey sister-in-law. Shouldn't you be at the clinic?  
R: hey Yasha. I'm on my break now. What are you guys doing?  
B: having a convo with like 10 people.  
R: why  
K: because…  
J: hello?  
B: Jakotsu, it Bank  
J: hey cutie what's up.  
R: aren't all of you suppose to be in class?  
J: who's that?  
S: you're in a big-ass convo and it's all Miroku's fault.  
M: hey. Well is everyone here?  
R: Rin's here  
Sa: Sango is  
Ka: Kagome's present  
A: Ayame  
J: Jakotsu's here  
Boys: We're here  
Sa: mind telling us what's going on?  
M: well Sango, since you don't want to go on a date alone with me, you're talking to all my friends and their dates so we can come up with something to do together without being bored.  
J: that's so considerate of you.  
B: no it's not, he waited til the last minute  
M: did not  
K & I: you did too!  
S: Shut up!! I'm getting a head ache  
R: Aww. poor baby, I'll make it all better later  
K: hey, hey, no sex talk with us around  
R: I wasn't. I meant Tylenol you dummy  
__Ka: can we get to the task at hand please  
__A: so what are we suppose to do? Figure out what everyone will enjoy?  
All: yeah  
A: No movies for me. I'm an outdoors action kind of girl  
M: scratch out movies all together  
J: we're going to have to scratch out all the first date events and start with the 4th or 5h  
M: 4th or 5th is sex for me  
Sa & A: pervert!  
M: hey don't blame me it's my dad  
Sa: don't put your sweet dad into this  
I: no he's right, he's dad is a pervert you just haven't been around him long enough  
R: does everyone like to do things fun outdoors events?  
All: yeah  
R: well find something to do that involves that.  
_(Silence)  
_Ka: paintball war.  
All: What  
Ka: yeah it's outside, it's fun, there's an even amount of us so we can all be on teams. There's an arena downtown that Sango tried to drag me to but I said no cuz she likes to aim for my head all the time.  
Sa: haha. if you'd just learn how to duck I wouldn't have to  
A: Oh yeah I'm totally in to that.  
S: so everyone agrees?  
All: Yeah!  
Ka: K. so we'll meet at the arena on Saturday around noon?  
Boys: sounds good to me.  
Dates: yeah ok.  
Boys: Later  
Dates: Later_-------- (end convo)

"That wasn't a bad idea" Inuyasha praised me adding a kiss to it. I grinned

"I know. Beautiful and smart." he laughed as he pulled me into his arms

"And all mine." he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I broke the kiss when I felt it was getting to heated

"Can't do that now. I have to get to French class now," I laughed when he gave me his sad puppy dog look. I kissed him one last time. " And you have to get to Science now." he grunted but let me go anyways.

"See ya later." I waved at him then walked away.

"Ya later" I heard him say.  
-----------------  
Little did they know that they were both being watched.

-- ------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whaaaaaaaa!!! I don't wanna leave you guys... whaaaaaaa!!!!Well... (sob) happy trails...(sob)...to you...until we meet(sob)... again!!! PLZ...(sob) REVIEW!!! SMOOCHES!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"Something needs to be done about those hunters." the Northern Lord of Lightening replied. "They aren't like the others. Not only did they destroy hundreds of my soldiers but they almost gotten through the barrier without detection. Many of our people are beginning to worry if they will be safe and are questioning the competence of our Noblemen." Everyone nodded in agreement when Lukus finished.

"Have any of the Noblemen reported any news about them?" Lady Sakura of the Wind Kingdom asked. This time Artemis spoke

"Yes. In addition to what Lukus has said, they have identified them by gender; 2 males and 2 females. Kouga Wolf and Rin Sato, both from the Dog Kingdom, have been attacked physically by them. Shortly after Miroku Sauna was almost injured to what was described as a chemical bomb."

"If they can get that close to them without notice there will be no defense against our own Kingdoms." Lord Daren of the Dog Kingdom was taken aback by Sakura's statement

"You make it sound like we can not defend our Kingdoms on our own." Artemis folded his hands in front of him on the table

"Though we are able to fight our own battles, it'll be difficult to do so since our opponents have a new weapon…Miasma,." he paused to let it sink in. "For some odd reason they were able to convert the usual gas and make it into a liquid form."

"That's impossible!" Lukus exploded. "No one can do what they have claimed. How do they know?" Artemis gave him a stern look.

"Because, according to Kouga Wolf, one of the hunters said that they soaked their weapons in it for a month. Dr. Sato has also confirmed it for she had to treat his wounds. Any other questions?" Lukus backed down and was quiet for awhile.

"This isn't good. Maybe you shouldn't give the throne to your daughter, at least not for a while, with all this chaos." Daren suggested

"I've already considered it but I haven't made up my mind."

"But you have already announced that you would in the beginning of the new year. That's least then 6 months away." Sakura said. Artemis gave a sigh

"I'm sure everyone won't mind if I delay the event for a few more months."

"Yes, give everyone more reasons to worry." Everyone turned their attention to Lukus. "Everyone knows what has happened at **My **Kingdom. They'll panic if something else goes wrong and/or question **Your **authority as King that **You **can't handle this situation and protect them. **You **need to keep things as scheduled." Everybody in the room was silent. **No one **in their right mind **ever **talked to Artemis that way unless they wanted to die a slow and painful death. Artemis worked his jaw, trying very hard not to cuss his ass out; and if it wasn't for the facts that: 1) Kaori wouldn't like it if he'd gotten blood on the furtinture. 2) They were in a meeting and 3) Out of respect of the other leaders that he didn't cut him in half; had they been out in the streets it would have been a different story. He took a calming breath before speaking.

"I'ma say this because you have no idea that you have just stepped into a danger zone so I'm only going to warn you once cuz the next time **you **step out of line and talk to **me **in that **tone,** I'ma break you in two. Don't you **ever **in your pathetic excuse of a life **ever **talk to me that way or tell me what I should do. I've been in this seat for over 500 years while you only been here 1 year so watch it." Lukus sneared at him but didn't speak. "And see, I don't give a damn if I piss you off so I'm gonna say it out loud so that there is no misunderstanding; because of the alliance of our Kingdoms do I tolerate you but deep down i don't like you, I have no respect for you. You're nothing but a greedy, pompous, head-up-the ass **kid**. So don't think that just because you have 'Lord' in front of your name gives you the power in the world because if your father hadn't died so suddenly you wouldn't be here, and after he was finished ruling he'd have given it to your younger brother and you know it. So **don't **push it; I won't back down next time." Artemis commanded the room and no one spoke; every word that he had said was nothing but the absolute truth. Lukus face was beet red and was breathing heavily trying to control his anger. _How dare he humiliate him this way._

"I don't have to take this ridicule from you. I deserve just as much respect as everyone in here."

"That's true," Sakura folded her hands in her lap, "but it's hard to give you respect when all you do is **disrespect us** and believe that you're better than us but in truth you **are **still a child." Being a mother of 2 Sakura has the most tolerance for bullshit.

"There seems to be a lot of heated tenison. Maybe we should dismiss this meeting for now." Daren knew that they would get no where with Aretmis' temper and Lukus' stubbornness.

"Agreed." Karoi said, sensing that her husband has enough of back talk. Everyone got up and, for the exception of Lukus, bowed and was escorted out.

"I think he killed his old man himself." Artemis and Kaori turned to the door behind them to see their youngest son.

"Souta, that's not right. You shouldn't say things like that." Kaori stated but had a feeling that her son might be right. Souta just shrugged and moved towards his parents.

"I was just saying my opinion," he sat on the arm of his dad's chair." I'd be hot if I was the oldest and my dad decided to pass the crown to my younger sib. Especially when I was getting ready to take over, be top dog for once in my life, piss people off, call all the shots and no one could say a damn thing to me. Then I find out that that power isn't in my reach any more cuz my pops thinks I'm too greedy and arrogant and that my younger bro can do a **better** job then me. Given the opportunity, I can off my pops before he announces the future crowning; law states that if the current ruler dies before then, it automatically goes to the first born." Artemis put his hand on Souta's shoulder.

"As much as your theory sounds valid, there is no proof." Late King Darius was once Artemis' mentor as a child and he looked up to him as a father and respected him very much. His younger son, Akito, was a lot like him; Lukus however, just turned out so bad some how. He knew Souta's words were true but he couldn't say them from outside these walls; conterversy would arrupt between the two Kingdoms.

"You still gonna let Kagome take over?" Souta rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for an answer.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Lukus it right. Delaying or canceling the ceremony would worry people and questions will being and so on. We don't have time for that right now." He dragged his hands through his hair, a gesture that he made when he was stressed a little. "We need to focus most of our attention on these hunters and their Miasma weapons; right now they pose a very big threat." Souta got up and stretched.

"Well you don't have to worry about me killing you. This job is **too** stressful." Both his parents laughed softly. Kaori stood up, wrapping her arms around Souta shoulders

"Come on, Let's go into the kitchen and I'll cook you guys something to eat and you can tell us about your trip in Italy.

------------------------------------------

Naraku walked into his condo; he was tired as hell; an acquaintance threw a party last night and had begged him to come. Knowing that she would bitch and moan from dust til dawn and instead of telling here no he stupidly went, had gotten wasted and for some reason he went to school. He'd never questioned his actions before but... _What the fuck was he thinking?_ He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after taking a swallow of water, never turning around.

"What? No hi? How you've been? I missed you sis?" he turned around to see his sister, Kagura, sitting on one of the couches.

"I don't ask questions for something I have no interest in." Kaugra sat back, crossing her arms over her green halter top, and turned up her nose at him.

"Why do you always have to be so mean?" Naraku rolled his eyes

"If you have nothing important to say to me then get out." She waited a beat

"The boss called sometime this morning; he's highly pissed." Naraku walked over and sat down on the couch across from her.

"And I care why?"

"Oh come on, we need help."

"I already told you what to do but you dumbasses jumped the gun and went after them as soon as the Oracle said something. Now you have the Noblemen on their toes, waiting for you all to strike at any moment so in my opinion it's your falut." Kagura just played with the hem of her skirt. Naraku shook his head in sighed, he knew she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Lay low for a while. Don't attack them or anything; just watch. If they think you guys have given up a little they'll let there guard down a little. In the meantime, find out who they're with, what they're planning and so on. You guys have 6 months to kill them; you've got plently of time.

"But the boss wants it done as soon as possible." Naraku bared his teeth

"Then let him do it if he's such in a damn hurry! You guys do it** my** way not his." Kagura pursed her lips, giving him and evil look.

"You just don't want us to kill that demon girl Kagome," Naraku didn't say anything. "You're not a hunter like us so why do you care what we do with her? She the enemy but yet you want her alive. You're no different.; you're just like the rest of those demon lovers!"

"Watch your mouth!" Naraku crushed the glass bottle in his hand but he seemed to not notice it. "You keep thinking it's just about you all. Listen if you get the Noblemen I can step in and take Kagome for myself."

"But she already has a boyfriend." Kagura pointed out; making Naraku even more angry.

"I know that! But I can have her mind earsed. Why do you think Kanna is with you all? So she can just give you her you-all-are-dumb-mother-fuckers- look? She's also able to control minds, earse or alter memories. Kill off the smaller ones first, the bodyguard and the girlfriends before you work on the big guys. Once you finished we'll alter Kagome's mind to make her believe I was her boyfirend all along. We'll get married and I'll rule the Dragon Kingdom." Kargura nodded as she took a mental note of all the information.

"He wants to rule every Kingdom though."

"I don't give a flying fuck what he wants. Once I rule he won't have the balls do argue with me." Kagura stood up and brushed off her skirt before walking towards the door.

"Whatever you say." and she was gone.

---------------------------------------------

_**THUMP! BOOM!**_

"Oww! Damn it, Kagome come down." _Come down how can I calm down when the bitch was leaving me!_

"How could you? How could you say yes and leave me all alone this summer with god knows who." I grabbed another stool and threw it at her; pissing me off even more when she caught it. She just told me that she accepted this intern job for Cara Usagi. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for her but now she's leaving me as my bodyguard and now I'll be stuck with some goon that my dad picks out or worst, he'll make me stay in the house all summer. I ran out of things to throw so I just stood there giving Sango an evil look. She sigh dramatically

"You are such a brat."

"Am not!" I yelled "Just on Thursdays." she smiled, knowing that I had finally cooled off. I boosted my self up on the marble counter and pouted.

"I'm happy for you..."

"Funny way of showing it." she started to put everything that wasn't broken back in their original places.

"It's just that I'll be by myself now." I saw her moving her mouth trying to mock me."Your mean."

"Stop being a baby," She turned to look at me." You won't be by yourself. I'll only be there Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Sundays; so I'll be there sometime."

"But not all the time." I whined. She dusted off her hands after she was finished cleaning.

"You act like you won't have Inuyasha there with you." I looked up at the ceiling then back at her

"Oh yeah I forgot. Ok, I'm all better now." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You can forget about the Chanel boots I got you." she looked at me in disblief

"Come on, that ain't fair." I stuck my tongue at her.

"Too bad." I said laughing. It died down a little bit when I felt my phone vibrate; I frowned when I saw the caller I.D

"S'up?"

_"I see you were smart enough to trace the phone number."_ my stalker replied

"Well you know I've got my moments. What you want?"

_"Just called to hear your pretty voice that's all."_ I felt sick to my stomach

"Is that all? Well your generating a phone bill so if that's all..." I stopped when he started to laugh at me.

_"... hahaha. You still think you're in control little girl? Far from it. I'll make your whole world crumble right in front of you." _That's all he said before he hung up.

"That was him wasn't it?" I nodded my head, answering Sango's question. I closed my phone and shook off the bad vibe that I had.

TBC

-----------------------------------------Author's note----------------------------------------------------------

Yeah...um... my little cousin is playing her piano right behind me and it's **driving me CRAZY!!!** and I can't think right now. Anyways thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you like this one too. Until next time

PLZ REVIEW!!!

SMOOCHES!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"What happened to Friday? Why did Saturday have to come so fast?" I scratched the back of Kirara's ear as I half- listened to Sango's whining._What a pitiful sight._ I thought as I looked at my best friend; slouched down on the couch, slightly pale with a the- world-is-coming-to-an-end look on her face.

"It won't be that bad." I reassured her, she huffed and rolled her eyes. She makes it look like she'll die if she goes on this date.

"I hope it rains." she said after paused.

"It's indoors." I said. she sucked her teeth.

"Well, I hope it's crowded then." I shook my head

"Inuyasha said that Miroku rented out the arena. Just for **you**." I said in a teasing tone.

"Damn it!" I laughed softly when Sango threw herself sideways, pushing her face into the pillows.

"Mama's just crazy isn't she Ki-Ki? Yes she is."

"Shut up. It would be different if I** liked** him or something but I don't." she mumbled through the pillow.

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe it'll be true someday." I smiled when her reply was flipping me the finger.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_

"That's probably them now," I announced, walking towards the door. My smile brighten when I saw Inuyasha in the doorway. I instantly threw my arms around his neck, welcoming him with a kiss.

"Hi to you too. You look nice." he said as his eyes traveled down to my black fitted tank top and khaki cargo pants. I turned my attention to the guy next to him, extending my hand in his direction.

"Hi, you're Miroku right?"

"That's right. And you must be the lovely Kagome I've been hearing about." he gripped my hand lightly and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure."

"Same here. Come on Sango let's go." looking back at her. She groan loudly but she got up anyways; smoothing out her white shirt and army-camo pants.

"I like your hair that way."As a reflex, Sango touched one of the two french braids; a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

"Uh... thanks." she murmured. I smiled as I watched Miroku offer his arm to her, leading her outside the door. _He's not so bad._ I thought as I locked the door behind us. I intertwined my fingers with Inuyasha as we walked behind our friends.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked looking at Inuyasha.

"We're meeting them downtown since we all didn't stay at the dorm last night." he answered.

"PERVERT!"

_**SLAP**_

We both brought our attention to see Sango, face bright red, fists clenched at her sides and Miruko, on the ground with a red hand print on his cheek.

"See? This is way I didn't want to go the date **alone**." she stormed back over to me, snatching me away from Inuyasha.

"No!!" I whined, reaching out to him.

She dragged me back to the elevator. "Suck it up. I will** not** have **him** by my side." I looked back at Inuyasha who was helping Miroku get back on his feet before smacking him upside his head.

"You always gota ruin it of everybody don't you?" Miroku had a small smile on his face.

"I couldn't help it." Sango sighed

"Pervert." she said softly before getting in the elevator.

------------------------------------------------

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**_

_**You don't really wanna mess with me tonight**_

_**Just stop and take a second...**_

"Could the music be any louder?" Inuyasha said as he pulled up in the parking lot, noticing that they were the last to arrive. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu were talking, Ayame was sitting on the hood of her car talking to Kouga and Rin and Jakotsu were dancing with each other. Inuyasha parked beside Ayame's car.

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

_**Cause you know it over before it began**_

_**Keep the drink just give me the money**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

(A/n: I like that song. Don't know why but I do.)

"Hey guys." Ayame was the first to greet them when they stepped out of the car; everyone replied back.

"Kagome this is my brother, Sesshomaru." Sess extented his hand towards her.

"Nice to finally meet you Kagome." Kagome was on auto-polit as she lifted her hand to shake his but didn't respond to him; she was pretty much in a daze. _Wow! He's so freaking Hot_!!! She did notice the similarites between the two brothers but while Inuyasha had that tough guy look, Sesshomaru refined almost feminine but I'll-still-kick-your-ass look.

"Sorry sweetie but he's mine." Kagome snapped back to reality when she heard a female voice. She then blushed when she realized that she hadn't let go of Sesshomaru's hand.

"Oh... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stare...I" Kagome realized that she was rambling when the girl started to laugh.

"It's ok. No need to get nervous. I'm Rin Sato, Sesshomaru's fiancee." she said proudly.

"Rin...Rin?" she knew she heard that name before."Oh! You're the doctor right?" Rin nodded and smiled; shaking Kagome's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." behind them, Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Uuhhh! Could we finish introductions after we get inside?" he said in a bored tone.

"Kouga!" Ayame scorned at him. He just gave her a look.

"Now you know as well as I do that you want to go inside and play." Ayame sucked her teeth.

"Yeah but I'm not as rude as **you **are and say it aloud." they both started to argue over who was right and wrong.

"Would you two shut up!" Bankotsu said from beside them. He was tired of listening them agrue about nonsense.

"Who you telling to shut up?" they both said in unison.

"You two." he replied.

"You can't tell us to shut up." Kouga spat back. Bankotsu rolled his eyes, Kouga never back down from a fight.

"You love to hear yourself talk don't you? Shut. Up!" Now those two started to fight.

"Boys, boys," Jakotsu clapped his hands to get their attention. "The longer you fight the less time we have to this date." Listening to reason, the boys stopped.

"Well that was entertaining." Ayame sarcastically said. She eased off the hood of her car, dusting off her jeans. "Hey Sango, I heard Miroku rented out the arena just for you."

"Uh huh." she said indifferently, which wasn't the reaction that Ayame was expecting.

"Aren't you flattered?" Sango looked at her.

"Do you want me to be?" she started to walk away. Ayame was going to press some more but Kagome stopped her, putting her hand on her shoulder, shaking her head.

"Just let her go." she said. "Sango's trying her best to **not** enjoy this day." Ayame waited a beat before shurugging her shoulders. She looked behind her to see that Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru were still behind.

"You guys coming or what?" she yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming." Rin shouted back, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand to pull him forward with her. Kagome also looked back at them for a moment, then looked past them to see to figures; One walking the right way and the other walking backwards. They were at a far distance but still close enough to recognize them.

"Souta!" the one walking backwards stopped and looked in her direction.

"Kagome!?" she ran past the others and towards her little brother.

"Souta! I missed you so much." she reached for him, pulling him into a forceful embrace.

"Kagome...Can't...Breath." Kagome gave him one more squeeze before letting him go.

"When did you get back?" she asked. Souta held up his hand as he tried to breathe air back into his lungs.

"Thursday morning." he answered.

"And when were you going to call me and tell me you were back?" he shrugged.

"I figured since I've been gone for a year, I thought a few more days wouldn't matter." "Ow!!" Souta rubbed the arm that Kagome had hit. "Why did you hit me."

"Because I told (hit) you to call (hit) as soon as you (hit) got home." (hit)

"Stop hitting me!" he shouted

"You deserve it."

"Blah,blah, blah," he stared at her, "What...what is this?" pointing.

"What's what?" she asked looking down at herself.

"This," his gesture was waving his hands over her upper area. "all this.. exposure." she looked down at her chest.

"It's not even a lot." she agrued.

"It's enough. Cover that up. I don't what no guys seeing that." "Ow." he rubbed his already sore arm but he smiled at her.

"You know you shouldn't beat your brother out in public." Kagome turned her attention to the other boy.

"You want me to hit **you** then?" Kohaku said nothing.

"That what I thought. So what are you guys doing down here?" both boys looked at each other.

"Nothing." they both said together. Kagome was silent for a moment.

"Well since you aren't doing anything why don't you come with us on our date?" They gave her a puzzled look.

"You want us to go with on your date?" she shook her head

"No, no it's not what you think." she pointed behind her, "My friends and I are making it a group date."

"I don't know..." Kohaku began.

"We're doing paintball wars."

"We're in." they said quickly. Smiling, Kaogme lead them back over to where everyone was standing, waiting for them.

"Everyone, this is Kohaku, Sango's brother and this Souta, my brother." everyone greeted back.

"It's nice to finally meet you Souta. Kagome told me a lot about you." Souta looked him up and down twice before speaking.

"And you are?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi."(sp?) he extended his hand; Souta having no intentions of taking it, stuffed his own hands in his pockets. He looked at Kagome then back at him.

"You Kagome's boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah, I am." to prove it, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Uh huh," he put his thoughts together, "I don't like you." he blantly said walking away from them.

"Souta!" Kagome exclaimed but he didn't turn back around.

"Let him go. It's ok." he reassured her. "I wasn't really expecting us to hit it off anyways." Kagome sighed. Sometimes she couldn't believe how much her brother was like their father. Inuyasha held the door opened for her as she walked in the warehouse and looked around the lobby. The ceiling and floors were the color of midnight blue as mulitcolor lights bounced off them and into the 3 hallways, one on each side and one in the middle. There was a large black desk on the left side of the room where Miroku was talking to the woman behind it. Kagome could see her typing on her computer, confirming their reservation.

"This way guys." with Miroku leading the way, everyone went into the left hallway. He pulled a key card from out his pocket once they reached the entrance; sliding it through the scanner and walking on the platform. The first thing they seen was the arena itself; a replica of a forest with tall lush trees and thick green grass covered the field, which was about 2 football fields in length and width. Though it was a closed in there was a skylight cieling, giving you natural sunlight. (A/n: figured since the setting in the anime is a forest way not they arena.)

"Wow." Sango was impressed. She was expecting hardwood floors and large objects that you could hide behind but this was amazing. "You guys come here a lot?" she asked, not directing the question to anyone specific.

"When we can." Miroku answered, walking over to her. "We use the desert arena but I thought this one would be better."

"It's very impressive." she admitted which pleased him. He was bold enough to warp his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! Back off." Kohaku's voice came from behind them. They both turned, Miroku putting up his hands in defense.

"Sorry I was only tryna..."

"I don't care. Back ya ass up. Whatever you was "tryna" do you're not doing it with her." Sango smiled, shaking her head; she could always count on Kohaku to keep the boys at bay, whether she wants him too or not.

"Now back away." Miroku sighed in defeat and crossed over to where their gear was stationed.

"So what are we playing?" Ayame asked while strapping on her vest.

"Capture the flag." Inuyasha's crew said as if it was a stupid question.

"Geez, I was only asking. Couples or Boys against Girls?" everyone looked at each other.

"Boys against Girls." they all said together laughing at the same time.

"But there's more boys than girls." Kagome pointed out.

"Then two boys are going to have to be on our team," Rin hooked her arm around Jakotsu's. "You're on our side cause I like ya." she said smiling.

"Fine by me." he commented.

"Ok well Souta and Kohaku can decide what side they want to be on." Sango stated, putting on her gloves. Both boys looked at each other to decide.

"Well I already said I don't like him," jutting his head towards Inuyasha, "so I'll go over to the girls side." Kohaku shrugged

"Peace" they did their handshake before going over to their respective sides.

"Rules?" Souta asked. Miroku cleared his throat.

"When we get down to the field you'll see a white strip going across the middle, boys on one side, girls on another. At the end of the field, there's a post, that's where your flag is going to go." he handed Sango a dark pink flag while holding up a dark blue one. "When you're ready press the button on the post. That'll signal the bell to sound and the game will began." It was now Kouga's turn to speak,

"The white line's the divider, once you step over it, you're in enemy territory. Now say if Kagome goes over to our side and Sesshomaru shoots her, she's automatically goes to 'jail.' You get the person out of jail by tagging them without getting hit yourself, but you gota have your guns on your back, go all the way back to your side, then start over. You can't get the flag if you tag your teammate out. Now, say if Kagome shoots Sesshomaru before he shoots her and she's on our side; he'll be frozen, no shooting or moving for 30 seconds. When the flag is removed from the post the bell will sound so be quick about and get to the other side. If the person shoots you, you have to give back the flag and go to jail."

"Damn, that ain't fair." Kohaku commented. Kouga slanted him a look.

"Hey, like I said be quick about it."

"Anything else we should know?" he asked. Kouga thought for a moment but came up with nothing.

"Time limit's 90 mintues." Bankotsu added.

"What happens if time's up?" asked Jakotsu.

"Dunno." stated Inuyasha "We always finished before then."

"If 6 people can't figure out a strategy and get the flag in an hour and a half you don't need to play." Sesshomaru did have a point .

"Anything else?" Ayame questioned.

"Yeah, No cheating." Inuyasha said. " I mean for you girls and Jakotsu. No kissing and distracting us or giving us sad puppy dog eyes like 'you're not really gonna shoot me are you' then shoot us! And don't get mad when we do." Kagome pouted.

"Man, just messing up our plan." her group laughed.

"That goes for you guys too." Rin pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ok, let's get started." with everyone dressed in helmets, goggles,vest, guns, and enough ammo to last for hours, both teams walked off the platform in opposite direction to their side.

------

"Ok Souta, you're gonna be in the field." Kagome directed taking lead as Captain.

"Now who's really good at aiming? We need somone to guard the flag but stay out of sight." she looked around at everyone for an answer.

"I'll do it." Rin raised her hand as if she was in school. Kagome nodded

"Ok. do you think you'll need some help with that?" Rin shook her head. Kagome looked around, there were trees, brushes, shrubs everywhere. You couldn't even see the other end. And there really wasn't much of a path either so you had to find your way on your own.

**_RING RING RING RING_**

"That's their bell." Souta said.

"You guys ready?" Ayame asked around, everyone nodding. She attached their flag to the post before sounding their bell.

"Evryone knows the plan. Let's go." For the exception of Rin, the girls' team took off in different directions.

---------

Sesshomaru walked swiftly through the shadows. He had crossed the girls' side a little while back and so far he hadn't been spotted. As he moved, he tried to remember where his teammates were. Inuyasha and Kouga were somewhere ahead of him, Bankotsu stayed behind and Miroku had his back... No! he didn't. That boy Kohaku did. _Shit_. He wasn't sure if he was any good or not and he didn't have a clue where he was or Miroku for that matter. Uhhh! Their plan was already going down hill. Though it was a game he hated to lose. He stopped for a second before quickly to the right while twisting his upper body to the left as dark pink paintballs flew past, barely missing him. Sesshomaru could see that his attacker was about 4 yards behind and closing. He slid behind a nearby tree as more paint decorated the trunk. Sess silently jumped up, landing gracfully on a branch. (That's was the down side of the disguise technique; they couldn't run as fast or jump as high as they would in their true form and their scent of smell and hearing was no better either.) He peered down below and saw his enemy search the area where he was pervious located. He waited some more sfter she had left his sight before leaping back down. He walked forward, still not sure if one of the girls were near him.

"Damn." he mumbled as he felt the barrel of the gun against his back.

"I thought you'd be a lot better then this Sesshomaru." mocked Ayame jokingly. Sesshomarugrowled low in his throat. _'Where the hell was that kid?'_

"You'd shoot your enemies from behind?" he asked in a daring tone.

"Mmm... yeah I would." She raised her index finger, ready to pull the trigger. "Ahhh!" she let a high pitched squeal as something solid hit her back. Sess turned, lifting his gun towards Ayame as he saw his teammate running towards them.

"Damn it. I had him." Ayame grumbled.

"Yeah but you talk to much." Kohaku said. "Let's go" Sesshomaru nodded and followed.

"What took you so long?" he questioned, never slowing down.

" I had to put my sister in jail first." he explained.

"Hn" _The kid was proving himself useful. _he thought as they moved towards their goal.

-------

Kouga crouched down lolw to the ground, shielding himself with bushes surrounding the area. The flag was in his sights, just a few yards away. There seemed to be no one around to guard it but that meant nothing to him. He'd been in enough battles to know about ambushes, so he'll just be careful. Who knew where the enemy was hiding or who it was. If Rin was guarding he was in trouble. The way she shoots, you'd think she was a trained assassin. He jumped up, leaping from branch to branch until he was just above his target.

_'Shit' _he heard shots just before paint came directly at him, missing by mere inches, He moved quickly as more paint knocked leaves from their branches and covered trees. Still in the trees, Kouga crept back softly until his back was against it. He leaned forward some to see a shadow but couldn't make out who it belonged to. He watched it disappear. He realized that he was now far back, away from the flag.

"Damn, who the fuck is that?" she was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Hey." a voice whispered from behind him. Kouga almost lost his balance as he turned quickly tosee Inuyasha crouched down on the branch beside his.

"They ain't given up without a fight." he said then shrugged when he asked who was down there.

"Don't know. I think Rin but she might have company." Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay this is what we do." Kouga began telling Inuyasha his plan.

"Sounds good." he commented after he was done explaining. They heard gun shots nearby. Both men jumped from tree to tree towards the noise. They stopped to se Miroku, holding his own against Rin and Jakotsu. Kouga saw this was the perfect opprtunity to put his plan to action. He jumped down from his hiding spot, landing directly in between Miroku and Rin. Initial she was surprised; she wasn't expecting him to be on the offense. A smirk played on Kouga's lips when he saw her expression at the same time pulling the trigger, sending paint flying through the air. It didn't surprise him in the least when she dogded them with ease and counter attacked him as well. Immediately, he dropped to the ground as pink dots wizzed passed his head, splatting against tree bark. He pushed up, landing on his feet with a grunt. He quickly sccaned the area; Rin, Jakotsu, nor Miroku were nowhere to be seen. He shook his head in disgust, he was sure he and his teammates could handle themselves, but Rin. All the other girls Sesshomaru dated didn't lift a finger, just sat and looked pretty 24/7, 365. But no, he just had to fall in love with the girl who didn't mind getting sweaty and dirty. And training with then over the past 3 years didn't help his situation either. She could jump a lot higher and run a lot faster then the average human. If she wasn't half-demon she could've fooled him.

"Hell." he launched himself to the side as more paint flew by. Landing on his right shoulder, he tucked and rolled into the perfect position to aim at Jakotsu, who had just appeared. No way was he missing him. As tiny blue balls flew from his weapon he watched in disbelief as Jakotsu flipped, jumped, side-stepped and dodged every one at incredible speed. Kouga stopped wasting ammo and sarted for a second.

"No fucking way! You're a demon?!" he shouted angrily. Jakotsu smiled pleasantly.

"Close. Half- dem..OWW!" he jumped back at the sudden shock of pain. He turned just in time to see Miroku come from his hiding spot just as Inuyasha jumped down from a different spot.

"Why didn't you get the flag?" Kouga yelled at him.

"You try getting it with Rin on your ass." he retorted.

"Speaking of the devil. Move!" All three men moved in different directions, unfortunately, she anticipated their moves, hitting two of them as they landed at the same time Kouga aimed and fired, hitting Rin in her stomach. Kouga looked around to see both his teammates were hit; sighing pitifully at their situation.

"This is insane I..." he spun around and shot Jakotsu, whose time had just run out. "I hate you." he pointed his finger at Rin. She smiled smugly

"Blah, blah. Better hurry up, my times almost up." she warned. He stood a moment longer before going in the opposite direction in hopes of finding Sesshomaru and Kohaku. There was no way he could do this alone and if his plan failed again, they would have to rely on Bankotsu.

"All man, we're doomed."

-------------

Kagome dropped silently to the ground. She saw Sango a few meters away. She wasn't sure who was guarding, she jusst hope she could handle it herself. She compeletly froze when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She looked up and her heart quickly stopped racing when she saw it was Ayame.

"Did you keep the guys busy?" she whispered.

"No they kept me busy. It took me forever to catch Sesshomaru off guard and even then I still got hit by Kohaku." Ayame squatted downnear her. "So you gonna get her or do you want me too?" Kagome worked her mouth as she thought about it.

"No I'll get her. You distract whoever's guarding ok?" Ayame nodded as she watched Kagome run off ahead. She crouched down in the shadows closing the gap. She was having so much fun. She'd never done this before, only hearing it about it from Sango, her brother and Kohaku, insisting that she try it some day. Just like her training, it kept her adrenline going. Planning out movement, not knowing when your enemy was going to strike. Paintballs came directly her path. Trying her best not to scream she evaded them. She waited until she heard gun shoots in the distance; figuring it was Ayame, she quickly go up, charging towards the jail ,where Sango was being held.

"It's about damn time." She exclaimed when Kagome tagged her. "Do you know my own flesh and blood put me in there?" she stated as she hooked her gun on her back.

"Doesn't matter. My plan's working perfectly." Kagome bragged following Sang's actions. Both girls ran at a steady pace back to their side as they saw Ayame having a one on one battle with Bankotsu. They moved so they came in his line of vision just long enough to distract so Ayame could hit him directly.

"Damn." he muttered softly as he watched, baffled, as the girls ran back, away from the flag.

"What are they planning?"

The girls made it back to their side just in time as both Rin and Jakotsu were running to meet them.

"Everything's set." Rin announced trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"Yeah. Let's hurry." Kagome directed; everyone scattered, finding their places.

-----------

"Rin's not allowed to play with us ever unless she's on our side." Kouga ordered as he, Sesshomaru and Kohaku ran towards the jail. He was irritated; this 'war' was taking longer then expected. First, all three of them had to go and get the remaining team out of jail, then they all had to go back, which would take about another ten minutes if they hurry. This wasn't sitting well with him; Rin and Jakotsu could have taken him and the others out. Rin was way better then her performance today, he knew that for a fact and that guy, he didn't even sense him until he was on top of him.

"Something's wrong." He never reduce his speed as he heard Kohaku's reply

"What's wrong?"

"It's too easy. We haven't been shot at yet and we're at the jail." he skidded to a halt, dust kicking at their heels as they all tagged their partners. Kohaku was right, it **was **too easy.

"Shit! They were toying with us." Kouga responded, his voice mixed with anger and annoyance. " We have to get back, they're going to get our..."

_**RING RING RING RING**_

"Fuck!" they all said together as they ran as they could to their side of the field.

-------------

Sango ran as fast as she could. The bell had already sounded and she had to het back to her side. She zig-zagged through trees and bushes in hopes that it would throw off her opponent. Sadly, she didn't get far as 3 balls came in contact with her back. She stopped, raising her hands in surrender as rapid footsteps came closer.

"Alright where's the flag?" Bankotsu asked. Sango gave him an innocent look

"What flag? I odn't have it." stifling a kaugh as she saw his shocked face. Indeed, he did have the wrong person.

"Damn, damn, damn." he cursed as he continued to run. Sango laughed softly as she jogged towards the finish line.

------------------------

The guys crossed over just in time to get Rin and Ayame right before the crossed over, however they too didn't have the flag. Frustrated by the whole thimg they split up into two team, each going in opposite directions. Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Kouga searched the east side, not missing any movment with sharp intense eyes.

"There!" Kohaku announced shooting in the direction of the figure alll of them racing ahead, catching the enemy with ease.

"The flag Jakotsu." Kouga held out his hand but all Jakotsu di was shrug his shoulders.

"You've got to be kidding me." Inuyasha exasperated.

"Did you get it?" Bankotsu asked.

"No" he lightly shoved Jakotsu who gladly moved out of the way. "Who'd you get out?"

"Rin, Ayame, and Kagome." Sesshomaru responed.

"We got Jakotsu, who's left?"

"ARRIBA! ARRIBA!" echoed through the air.

"Souta!!" Everyone ran to get him. They had totally forgotten about him. But how? It didn't matter, shoot first and ask questions later was on everyone's mind at that point. Shots rang through the air as paintballs flew past Souta, who was speeding recklessly through the forests. He fell twice which actually saved him. The bad part was he was on his own; no one could help him. He was almost there, he could feel it. He could also feel 6 angry demons coming after him. He just had to have enemies that hated to lose. He dodged more paint as he zig-zagged behind the trees never once stopping. He turned around to see how close they were; All of them, angry, eyes wild, teeth bared as if they were ready to devour him, at least that's what his imagination was telling him.

"AHHHH!!!" he ran faster until he came in contact with somthing soft and warm. He looked down to see that he had collided with Ayame.

"Get. Off." he did so quickly only to be pummeled by his sister.

"Oh... you did it. We won!" she cheered, giving him another forcful embrace.

"The hell?" Inuyasha grunted. "How did we miss you? How did you get passed us?" They never lost a game before and this squirt beat him.

"It's nothing fasinating really." Kagome began, "While you were worried about Rin and Jakotsu getting you out and getting your flag, Souta's been sneaking on the side of the field frome the beginning." The guys stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"That's it? Just sneaking on the side?" Kouga was pissed.

"Yeah and while you guys wer chasing us thinking we had the flag, Souta was getting a head start." For the exception of Miroku, everyone was fuming, they had lost to a bunch of girls and a kid!

"Good game ladies." Miroku congratulated them. He felt his team drill holes in the back of his head but he shrugged them off. "You all had fun?" Directing his question to Sango then anyone.

"Surprisingly yes." she answered with a smile. Date #1 was successful.

"Well then, why don't we..."

"Best 2 outa 3" Inuyasha dared.

"You wanna play again?" Rin asked.

"Yeah we do." This wasn't what Miroku planned.

"I don't know guys, the girls look tired." he began.

"We're in." Kagome completely ignored him.

"Good. This time where switching partners. Rin's on our side. Miroku you go on their's." Kouga ordered.

"Hey. Why me?"

"Because he said so. Traitor. Congratulating the enemy." Sesshomaru said Miroku put a mock surprised look

"Me? a tratior. Never." Everyone laughed including him.

"Miroku! Look out!" Sango screamed instinctively, she pushed him out of harms way. Everyone watched in horror as a hooked blade impaled itself into her back.

"Sango! No!" Kagome watched helplessly as her best friend slip into unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------Author's Note--------------------------------------

Reasons why it took me so long to update.

1) It's hard to update when you don't have a computer.

2) the week when I upload chp 15 my cousin's cousins came to visit for a week and they **would not get off my back**. "What are you doing?" "Can I see?" over and over and over and I was getting ready to knock the mess out of them.

3) the second week my best friend came to visit for a week so I had to entertain her.

4) the third week Aug 19. High School Musical came on and my little cousin the one who was playing the paino said if I didn't watch it with her she would play that thing all day until I went to school. So I had to take 2 hours out of my day to watch it **all three times.** Yes folks I've was being blackmailed by a nine-year-old girl.

PLZ REVIEW!! SMOOCHES!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Everyone was silent as we sat in the waiting room. Sango had been admitted into the operating room for 2 hours now. Flashes of what had happened raced through my mind over and over. Sango pushing Miroku out of the way, the crooked weapon embedding itself into flesh, dark red blood seeping through the deep gash. If it hadn't been for Rin to stop the bleeding she would have.. Tears started to fall; thinking about Sango dying always brought them on. I felt Inuyasha's arm wrap around my shoulders.

"It'll be alright baby." he soothed my nerves a little. "Sango's gonna be ok." I sniffed some before turning my head so that it rested in the crook of his neck.

"Our parents are on their way." Kohaku announced distantly. I could tell he was more worried about Sango then I was, if that was even possible. _What am I going to do? _

"Your highness?" out of habit, I suppose, I rose my head to be greeted by a familar face.

"Claudia." I'd never expected to see her again. Souta's and my former nanny. She had been with us until I had turned 18, then she retired. I smiled tearfully; she was in a simple navy blue dress that covered her willow frame. Her blond hair, now turned completely white, was pulled back in a simple bun. Her face lined with age. Yes, time had aged her but she still looked the same to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not realizing how hoarse my voice had become.

"My granddaughter just had my first great-grandson." She said smiling with proudness in her eyes. I was upset some when that shine died from them as she looked at me with concern.

"And might I ask you the same question?" I sighed, she was always worried about others before herself.

"Well..." I stopped myself. I didn't want her to worry about Sango; not after she has a great grandchild to worry about. "It's Sango. She's having surgery and we're all waiting for her." I couldn't lie to her.

"Is it serious?" I shook my head.

"No, minor. She'll come through 100 percent." I only hoped. Claudia smiled softly.

"She lucky to have friends like you." She bent down to kissed my forhead. I watched her turned to Souta who forced a smile as well as I did. It was nice to see her again truly but our minds were on unhappier things. Claudia kissed Souta's forehead as she did mine before turning back to me.

"It was lovely seeing you both."

"Same here." She stepped back and did a gracious curtsey.

"Goodbye Your Highness." and she was gone.

"Your Highness?" I turned to look at Inuyasha's puzzled face.

"Huh?" Inuyasha continued to stare. He knew he'd heard Kagome's name before and recongized her face; he just couldn't place it. Why didn't he get it before.Kagome de _Dragon, _Princess of the Dragon Kingdom and heiress to the throne. How could he have been so stupid? She even showed him her true form when they made love for the first time.

"She called you 'Your Highness'." he repeated. " When were you going to tell me?"

I blushed slightly and looked down at my feet. "Yes...well..." I really didn't have any intentions on telling him; at least not now anyways. Through out my life, I've been pretty much distant from the media. I stayed out of the limelight as much as possible so when I wanted to, I could go out and be known as only Kagome, not Your Highness or Princess Kagome. However, most people did know who I was and what I looked like but there were others that didn't. I guess Inuyasha was in that category.

"When were you going to tell me?" I looked into his eyes, emotions flashed in them, none of which I could decipher at the moment.

"I don't know." I admitted. Evading my eyes from his, I looked at the white wall on the other side of the room. Inuyasha removed his arm away from me; turning his body in his seat so he was slightly facing me.

"You don't know?" he repeated angrily. I rubbed my temples, feeling a hard headache coming one.

"That's what I said." I said exhaustingly.

"Well, what do you know?" I felt my patience snap.

"I know that you're working on my nerves. I also know that we have only been together for a couple of days so you don't need to know everything about me yet. And I know that my best friend could die and I don't need your attitude so either be supportive or get out." I watched Inuyasha open his mouth, ready to challenge me. He didn't get the chance when our atention turned to the elevator doors.

"Mom." I quickly jumped out of my seat as I flew into her open arms and again, I began to cry.

"Hush, everything will be fine." she stroked my hair as she comforted me with her words. Kohaku rushed over to his mother who was leaning against his father. She always fell apart when one of them got hurt. It didn't matter if it was a scrap on the knee, she just didn't handle things like this well. Kohaku eased his mother into a chair and held her hand as she silently cried on his shoulder. I turned from out of my mother's arms and into my father's.

"I don't think Sango would like it if she knew you were crying over her." he pointed out. I nodded as I wiped my tears. When I turned I saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Kouga, and Miroku were all standing staring at my parents.

"Noblemen? What are you all doing here?" my mother asked. Noblemen? I've heard of them, They're sort of like protectors of the Four Kingdoms, however, strangely, Father doesn't talk about them. Bankotsu spoke up.

"We're friends of your children, Lady Kaori." he said in a respectful manner.

"Your a Noblemen?" I looked at Inuyasha, I felt my cheeks burning, " When were you going to tell me this?" Still standing, Inuyasha looked at me,

"Don't turn my words back on me Kagome." he warned, his eyes glowing a dark gold.

"You will show my daughter respect." my father's voice was low but held power.

"How dare you get mad at me for not telling you** _I_** was a Princess when _**you **_didn't even tell me your secret either."

"We've only been together a couple of days so you don't have to know everything about me." My heart ached at how icy his words were.

"Kagome, do you ..." my father was cut off when the doors to the operating room opened, Rin and another doctor stepped out.

"I'm Dr. Brooks. We were able to remove the blade from Ms. Hana's back without damaging anything. However, she's in a comatose state. No telling how long she'll be in it."

"But she'll make a full recovery?" Mr. Hana asked. The doctor nodded his head.

"Can we see her?" Mrs. Hana asked eagerly.

"Not all at once and only for a short time." Dr. Brooks answered before walking away. Of course the Hanas were first to visit. I was just gratful that Sango would be ok.

"I'm outa here." I turned to see Inuyasha walk away torwards the elevator.

"Inuyasha." I called out, running over to him when he stopped to wait. "Inuyasha I'm..."

"Don't say you're sorry cause you're not.." he snapped. I gasped and stepped back; His tone was so cold, his amber eyes were hard. "I really don't give a damn what you have to say, just don't say it to me." My chest locked as I tried to hold back tears.

"I see your true colors are showing.."(A/n: I don't know what color she sees, I just felt like typing it.) he stepped into the elevator.

"Same goes." the doors closed but I still stood there, taking calm breaths. I would not shed a tear for him. I closed my eyes as I heard familar words echoing in the mind:_ I'll make your whole world crumble right in front of you." _My stomach dulled and my heart ached. "Sango...Inuyasha."

-------

Kouga sat silently as he watched his best friend argue with Kagome; knowing Inuyasha, he wasn't surprised by his outburst and he probably wouldn't aplologize until she did first. He shook his head; he didn't have time to worry about their lover's quarrel right now. He placed his elbows in his lap, folding his hands under his chin; Fun time was over. The Hunters were on the move again and letting their guard down had almost cost his friend's life. He sighed heavily, the girl at the front desk wasn't any help either, saying that she had gone to the bathroom and didn't see anyone but reassured them that the doors were looked after they had arrived. _How the hell did the know they were there? How could they have planned it? And it they knew our location, why did they wait until we were finished to strike? Why not attack us when we were scattered in the woods? Unless, they didn't want to hit their own partner?_ His brown eyes darted to Jakotsu, who was resting his head on Bankotsu shoulder. It wasn't uncommon for a demon to work with Hunters; name the right price and the demon would befriend their target, giving them an advantage._ He could be the reason why we were getting attacked left and right so easily_. His thoughts were broken when he heard footsteps. He turned his attention to Miroku and the Royal Family, all of them looked devastated.

"There's nothing that can be done," Kagome stated sadly, "All we can do is wait until she wakes up." She placed a hand on Miroku's upper arm, giving it a light supportive squeeze. He nodded and smiled briefly but still casted his eyes down to the tiled floors.

"Kagome we gota go." Souta tugged her arm gently; she turned . looking back at the hallway. "Don't worry. Her family's with her so she won't be alone when she wakes up." Nodding she looked at the others

"See you guys later." she waved at everyone before stepping into the elevator with her family. Miroku sighed sorrowfully when the doors closed. He felt like his body had done a complete system crash. (A/n: computer geek. lol) Never before had he felt this way, even when his friends were in worst condition. His throat started to burn, his chest swelling with emotions.

_Shit, I think I gonna cry. _He scrubbed his face with both hands to snap himself out of it. _She's gonna be alright. _"Thanks for waiting up." his voice was soft and shallow. Rin got up, wrapping her arms around his waist and held him.

"You looked like you needed it." she said after releasing him. He looked down at her, forcing a smile but didn't say anything.

"I have to go." Ayame suddenly said, looking at her watch, "I have work in the morning. Sorry I can't stay longer." she looked at Kouga.

"It's ok." he said understandably. She smiled graciously, kissing him on the cheek lightly before getting out the chair.

"I'll ride with you." Jakotsu noted, getting up as well, "My house is towards your way anyhow." he explained. Ayame nodded walking away. He bented down to kiss Bankotsu fully on the mouth.

"Later sexy." Satisfied that he blushed, Jakotsu followed Ayame. Kouga waited until the elevator doors closed behind them before speaking.

"How well do you know him?" Bankotsu blinked a few times before realizing that the question was for him.

"What?"

"Did you know that he's a demon?" Bankotsu gave him a puzzled look.

"No, I've only know him a couple of days. I haven't gotten around to asking him." Everyone that was left stared as Kouga continued to interrogate him.

"Isn't it funny how we keep getting attacked. First Miroku, them me and Rin and Miroku again if Sango hadn't stepped in. As if someone was telling them exactly where we were." Fire grew in Bankotsu eyes.

"Tell me were you're going with this so I can meet you there cause I'm tired of following you." he said in a low tone.

"I'm saying that Jakotsu could be working for the Hunters." Bankotsu tried to breathe evenly; he wasn't going to get mad.

"And the same thing applies to Ayame." he said and watched as a shocked expression grew on Kouga's face. "Everything that you just said goes for her too. Do you know she's a demon?" Kouga adverted his eyes.

"No"

"She could be working for the Hunters." Kouga shot up, burning gazes clashed with each other.

"But she's not." Bankotsu got up as well.

"How the fuck do you know? Because she has an excuse for everything?"

"I just know. It's a gut feeling."

"A gut feeling?" he threw his arm in the air. "Our enemy may very well be under our noses, trying to kill us but your **gut **is telling you that it's definitely not her." He dragged his hair through his hair. He was too tired to argue anymore. He turned on his heels and began to walk away.

"Bank..."

Save it." he cut him off abruptly. "_**My**_ gut is telling me that you're wrong and that Jakotsu isn't the enemy." he pressed the elevator button."So mind your own goddamn business."

--------

Bankotsu drove home irritated. He didn't care that Kouga could be right. It was the fact that he was practically putting the blame on him, that his friends were getting hurt because he was unknowingly dating the enemy so it was **_his _**fault. When it could very well be Kouga's. Bankotsu growled in disgust. _Why were they friends_? He turned on his street, passing rows of houses that were separated by fences and well- groomed lawns, He slowed down at the second to last house on the street, pulling up in the driveway. It wasn't as bis as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house but it was home to him. He got out the car, looking over as his neighbor's house across the street. Festive with the holidays, jack o' lanterns, ghosts, scarcrows, witches on brooms, black cats, and orange and green lights decorated their house and lawn. He shook his head and frowned, just wait until December, when they pull out their SWAT lights they call "Christmas lights", blinding him every night. He sighed heavily as he crossed through the lawn, heading for the front door. He was greeted with lights, semi-loud music and lots and lots of noise.

"Oh no." thinking that he would have a quiet evening to himself was over when he stumbled upon a sleepover. He walked down the hallway and into the livingroom. Pillows and cushions from the couches were everywhere on the floor; Cups and plates stacked on the coffee table. Looking up at the staircase, blankets were thrown over the banister while a mattress laid at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wild party." he murmured as he opened the door to the kitchen, which seemed to be the only room that was clean. Not feeling hungry he walked back out.

"Big Brother!" he looked up just in time to see pink jump from the top of the stairs and landing into his arms.

"Isn't it kind of late to be playing daredevil?" the little girl giggled, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"I've missed you soo much." Yucie repiled happily. He kissed her hair, she was always able to bring him out of his mood when he saw her. He looked at her, her jet black hair was up in 2 ponytail on the side of her head, held together by pink fuzzy scunchies wearing a pink frilly nightgown that ended at her ankles.

"You having a sleepover?" _Stupid question _She nodded her head vigorously.

"Uh huh. All my friends are here." She jumped out of his arms, tugging him along. "Come on." she leading him up the steps.

"Yuki's having one too? Another stupid question. Yucie and Yuki were twins so their parents made sure that whatever one had they other would too.

"Yeah. Him and his stupid friends are in his room with Daddy and Mommy's in my room."

"Well then I should be going to Yuki's room. I am a guy after all." he commented when he was being dragged to the direction of her room. Yucie spun around, pounting.

"Oh please, please, please!" she pleaded, giving him the puppy dog look. He sighed in defeat.

"Ok, I'll go with you." _All she wants to do is play in my hair._ He walked into the room with five other squealing 9-year-old girls plus his mom. She was sitting on a pink pillow on the floor, cross legged, painting a girl's toenails who was sitting in front of her while another girl brushed his mother's blond hair.

"All done sweetheart." she said smiling in a motherly tone. The girl wiggled her toes.

"Thank you Mrs. Sparks." she got up to join the others across the room, the hair brusher following her lead. Her smile never wavered when she turned to look at her son.

"Bankotsu, welcome home." he walked over and sat down in front of her crossing his legs as well. He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"You've got a mess downstairs." she gave him a sober look.

"Thanks, I didn't notice." she said dryly.

"I'm surprised Dad's here."

"That's because I bullied him into doing it. No way was he leaving me here with 12 kids by myself." He laughed, Isabella Sparks was no pushover.

"Oh, oh, Bankotsu can we brush your hair?" _I knew it_ he thought as 4 pair of pleading eyes stared into his.

"Go ahead." Knowing that they would whine if he said no.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't I come home and see my family?" Isabella thought for a moment.

"Not when you look so depressed," she finally said. She watched as the girls started to open his braid.

"I'm not depressed." he said as he felt the girls spread out his loose hair.

"Wow it's so shiny and soft." he heard one say.

"Yeah and long too, just like Rapunzel." he hunched his shoulders

"Now I'm depressed." his mother threw back her head and laughed.

"You should be use to being called a girl. With hair that long." she gestured, pointing to the pool of black around him on the floor, "And such feminine features." she added. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes.

"I do **not** look like a girl."

"Have you looked in the mirror?" he crossed his arms over his chest, looking around his sister's room; everything was either pink or white.

"I'm not saying you look like a girl," his mother began. "You look like a guy, you just have feminine features like I said." He huffed before looking back at her.

"Glad I don't have self- esteem issues." he mumbled.

"What's the matter?" he dropped his hands into his lap.

"Nothing."

"You had a fight." she stated. He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" Isabella shrugged.

"To let my kids know that I care enough to ask."

"Kouga and I. We..." She sucked her teeth.

"Is that what's got you down? You two fight every other day." she said a matter of factly. "And in the end you go back as if nothing happened." he toyed with a lock of hair.

"I know, I just need to vent some."

"Is that all?" she got up, dusting of her jeans. She held out her hand to help him up. "Well you can start venting by helping me clean downstairs." he grumbled

"Why can't Dad do it?" he whined, braiding his hair back up.

"Cause he'll just slick-talk his way how he shouldn't clean to the point where I'm ready to choke him." That gave him an idea,

"But what if..."

"Don't you try it either." she caught him before he could start.

"All man." he laughed when Isabella pushed him out of the room. She was right; they would vent, then they would stop fighting and get back to being friends... Eventually.

--------

"Where the hell is he?" Kouga shouted, jamming phone back in his pocket, listening to the rhythm of computer keys.

"Didn't you say that Miroku was going to visit that girl Sango?" His sister, his senior by 2 years, Kayla, was sitting across from him, typing her long-term paper.

"Yeah. But I wasn't talking about him Ms. Know- It- All. I meant Bankotsu. He's not answering his cell again." Kayla stopped typing long enough to pull her long brown hair into a ponytail.

"He's probably with his boyfriend. Don't start." she commanded when Kouga started to growl. "Bankotsu is allowed to date whoever he pleases." Kouga rolled his eyes

"Yeah. Just not him." Kayla shook her head as she proofread her paper. It had been weeks since the two of them argued at the hospital and Bankotsu was still dating Jakotsu, refusing to listen to his warning. "I don't like him." he said, watched as she slanted him a look.

"Well there's a shocker. You all never like any of the guys he dates." Kouga rested his head in his open plam. She was right, though he's never say that aloud. Since the 9th grade, when Bankotsu was finally ready to share his sexual preference with the world; A year before he'd told them and his parents. They all kinda knew since puberty, they were just waiting for him to say it. Anyways, they always had good reasons for not liking them. In the 10th, Roy, his first boyfriend, was a talker. He talked and talked and talked until they were ready to rip out his vocal cords; and when they talked to Bank about it he just said _'I know he talks alot but there's other great qualities about him too. Just give him time.' _And they did, for a whole month. Then finally, he'll never forget it, they were all sitting at lunch and they were sick of him talking. Inuyasha said, loud as hell, _'Would somebody please put something in his mouth. My zipper's stuck."_ Everyone laughed and applauded, Roy was embarrassed, Bankotsu dumped him and didn't speak to them for 2 weeks. Let's see, Marth was a two-timer, Max was a thief, Kyo was married with 2 kids and Mario, who they didn't have anything bad to say about him. He was perfect for him until he punched him in the face. They damn neared killed him for that. That was two years ago. He's still at General Hospital eating food from a straw.

A wicked grin spread across his face "Huh?" he snapped back to the present and looked at his sister, wincing when he saw her light brown eyes flicker with annoyance. "You say something?" Cringing when she bared her teeth; If it was one thing about Kayla is was she hated to be ignored. She sucked in some air.

"I said, you don't like him because of the past experience of his exes. so you're just looking for an excuse. There could be nothing wrong with Jakotsu."

"But there is."

"Says you. You should be happy because Bankotsu is." Kouga narrowed his eyes.

"Keep the thearpy shit for your patiences, Doctor." she smiled none the less, liking the way 'doctor' sounded, even if he said it rudely. As soon as she finished her paper she would have her degree. Kouga munched on his now cold french fries.

'"Where's Dad?" he noticed that it was pass time for him to be home.

"He's on a date with Ms. Miaki." she answered as she pressed the key to print.

"Again?" he said thoughtfully. This would be the first time their dad has actually been serious on dating again. It was tough on all of them, the dad the most when he had caught their mom cheating on him with one of his clients four years ago. Since the divorce, he took up his time in either his work or his children. Kouga smiled gently. It was nice to see him with someone again. That got him thinking; If he could be happy for his father the he could... will be happy for his bestfriend.

TBC

--------------------------------Author's Note-------------------------------

Man I don't know what the fuss was about College. It's not so bad. it's like a bigger high school except you walk around more and it's a hell of a lot more expensive, and the books... OMG. one book is like 100 bucks! that's crazy!! I gota get like nine of them and it's just the first semester! Anyways... Since I didn't have a computer I've been writing down my chapters. I didn't realize how long the chapter REALLY is until I started to type it. And I really wanted to talk a little about Bankotsu's and Kouga's family life a little. There's actually about 10 more pages written to this chapter. Oops. Oh well, I'll just have to add more chapters then I expected to. Oh yeah I meant to ask in the last chapter but I was rushin, does anyone know if Sango's dad has a name in the anime? I'm not sure

Ok well...

PLZ REVIEW!!!

SMOOCHES!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

_**FLASKBACK**_

_**Kouga and Bankotsu were done venting but still fighting. Kouga still believed that Jakotsu was working for the Hunters and couldn't be happy for his friend, he just couldn't. The boys continued to fued to the point where they stopped talking to each other; the only time they did was when the team regrouped to report updates. Between the surveillance cameras from the warehouse, the probability results of the students and teachers, and Rin and Kouga's memories, they were able to narrow it down to the final four:**_

Kanna

DOB?  
Age:?  
Height: 4'3  
Weight: 93lbs  
Hair: White  
Eyes: White  
A mage, (probably the last).No education, parents or guardians on record. No criminal records. Able to create barriers with her mind and was handy with a mirror, enabling her to suck in other's souls.

_**"Creepy kid." Kohaku grimaced at her picture on the screen. He'd been working with Inuyasha's crew since Sagno's accident. Tapping a few keys he pulled up the next profile;**_

_**"Hm, that's the girl that hit on me the day Kouga and Rin were attacked." Sesshomaru said to no one in particular. Rin clenched her teeth.**_

_**"Bitch. I'll do more then break her nose and ribs next time." She promised.**_

Kagura Mikage

DOB: August 10, 1987  
Age: 20  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 115lbs  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: Red  
High School Graduate.  
Criminal Record: juvenile battery assault.  
Family: Parents deceased. Cousins; Naraku and Onigumo Shields.

_"**Naraku!? That son of a bitch!" Miroku, who was sitting at his computer next to Kohaku's, turned at Inuyasha's sudden outburst.**_

_**"Know him?" Inuyasha dug his claws into his palms; grinding his teeth.**_

_**"That's the fucker who was messing with Kagome. Pull up both their files." he ordered. Miroku and Kohaku pressed more keys, bringing both files up on their flat screens.**_

Naraku Shields

DOB: January 3, 1984  
Age: 23  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 160lbs  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Black  
Family: Parents deceased. Twin: Onigumo. Cousin: Kagura Mikage.

_**"No criminal records. Graduates Shikon U.this year; Major: Business." Miroku read aloud.**_

_**"Same thing goes for the other one except he doesn't go to your school; but other then that they're clean" noted Kohaku; Inuyasha snorted**_

_**"Like hell they are. Probably paid somebody to clean their records."**_

_**"You can tell them apart." Rin began, leaning closer to the screen."Naraku looks older and a lot meaner then Onigumo but he's slightly bigger." She looked from one screen to the next before making her decision. "Him," she pointed to Onigumo, "He's the one that was there that night." She concluded, Kouga nodding in agreement.**_

_**"Great, that's 4." Sesshomaru said, placing his hand on Kohaku's shoulder. "Can you get addresses?" Gleam shined in Kohaku's eyes**_

_**"Can I? I can get info on their past and current lovers to what they had for breakfast."**_

_**"Their addresses will do."**_

_**"You got it." he got to work.**_

_**"But wait," Rin interjected, "one of the guys had short light brown hair. We're missing one more." She looked at Miroku "Who's left on the list?" she waited until the file came up.**_

_**"Fucking bastard!" both him and Inuyasha exclaimed. The turned to each other.**_

_**"How do you know him?" they said together.**_

_**"That's the teacher who was hitting on Kagome."**_

_**"That's the teacher who was in Chemistry. He passed out those fucking chemicals to us."**_

Hojo Namura (A/n: i've never really liked him. He was **too** nice.)

Age: 26  
DOB: July 28, 1981  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 150lbs  
Family: Parents live in Hawaii.

_**"Graduated from Shikon U three years ago. Master's degree in Educational Teachings and Chemistry." Miroku read.**_

_**"Kagome got hit on by both guys?" Kohaku asked.**_

_**"Yeah. Why?" Inuyasha questioned. He was silent for a moment. In any other situation, he'd keep his mouth shut but his sister was is a coma and Kagome, who was like a sister to him, could be in danger and these people were responisble for it.**_

_**"She said something about a stalker calling her and sending her black roses." A ball of ice settled in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach.**_

_**"When did this start?" he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to her.**_

_**"According to her, a couple of weeks after school started. She recorded one of the calls to have me put on my voice analyzer." Miroku stopped typing for a second.**_

_**"You have a voice analyer?" his jaw dropped slightly when he nodded.**_

_**"That, among other things." he added.**_

_**"Did you find out who it was?" heads turned at the sound of Bankotsu's voice, who hadn't spoken at all today. Anger crept in Kohaku's eyes.**_

_**"No. Someone planted a virus in my system before I got the chance. It took it a month and it finally got down to the last 100 and the screen said 'Warning. Virus Alert.' It shut itself down before I had the chance to save anything!" he didn't realize that he was yelling. "Sorry. It just pisses me off everytime I think about it." Bankotsu shrugged and became silent again.**_

_**"What kind of system do you have?" Miroku asked.**_

_**"TX (Technology X-treme.(lol)) 3000." he stopped what he was doing again.**_

_**"They don't even make systems that fast yet!" Kohaku strectched his arms above his head.**_

_**"My best friend's royalty." he reminded him.**_

_**"Lucky bastard. You gota let me test it out sometime."**_

_**"Sure." Inuyasha cleared his throat**_

_**"You guys can make your geek date later."**_

_**"Hey, I resent that." they said together.**_

_**"Did you get the addresses or not?" their reply was moving away from their desks to show them."Alright everyone take an address and split up."**_

_**Unfortunately, their efforets were dead ends. Each place had been cleared out of any evidence that anyone was living there. It was as if they already knew they were coming; like that was something new. According to the Deans at school, Naraku had transferred to another University and Hojo had given his resignation a week ago. All they could do now was to wait.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

-------

It's been 3 months and Sango still hasn't waken up. Because of her accident the school was kind enough to freeze her grades until she was able to come back. I've been so down lately; Most of it was beening alone. It wasn't the same without her; The rest were nerves. Next month is my crowning inauguration; Father thinks I'm ready but I'm not so sure. Between that, Sango, school, and Inuyasha. I've got so much on my mind right now. Inuyasha thinks I might be the next target and wants me to stay inside when I can or have him with me at all times. Of course I wasn't having it; If I wanted to be followed 24/7 or be looked behind walls, I would have stayed home. We've been arguing over that among other things. I sighed as I walked down the white hallways, opening the door to Sango's room; _It's like we're married or something. _Laying still with a beige blanket covering her. Her hair was brushed, her mother's doing, framing her face, which was still a sickly gray color. I sat down in the chair next to the bed. The Hanas came every morning, bringing fresh flowers bringing new hopes and prayers with them; I came during the eevening hours. Usually I talked to her about everything that happened each day, telling her that I missed her and that were all waiting patiently for her to wake up. I clasped both my hands around hers, setting my elbows on the bed, I raised my hands so the back of one supported my resting forehead. I closed my eyes, listening to the beeping of the heart monitor, her even breathing and mine. I didn't have anything to say so I remained silent. Nothing for minutes, which seemed like a lifetime to me until tears welded up and fell from my eyes as I felt her hand grasp mine and I watched as she stirred from her sleep. (A/n: yeah..um never been in a coma so I don't know how the whole waking up thing goes. I'm going by all the hospital dramas on t.v)

"Kagome" she said once her vision had cleared. I gave her a watery smile

"Hey. Welcome back." smiling weakly, she tried to clear her throat. I poured her some water in the glass, helping her drink.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." she placd a hand on her forehead. "I feel like I've been asleep for a decade." I laughed softly

"More like 3 months." she groaned

"Close enough." I couldn't hold it any longer, I folded my arms on the bed, leaning my head on them and began to cry.

"Aww Kagome don't do that." I heard her say, stroking my hair. "I'm fine now." lifting my head, I backed up, wiping my eyes.

"I'm entitled to cry. Everything's been going so wrong for me. Inuyasha and I can't seem to stop fighting. My crowning ceremony is coming up and I'm so mervous. I've needed you soo much, just to talk to you and knowing that you weren't there really had gotten to me." Sango gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"I know and I'm sorry you've been down but I'm back now and that's what matters. I can listen to all your problems now." we both smiled at each other.

"We've been here everyday faithfully. Your family and mine and even Miroku." I was happy to see color come back in her cheeks.

"Mir...Miroku came?" she studdered. her face bacome completely red when I nodded

"He comes every other day and stays for 2 hours or so." she looked at me for a minute before turning her eyes at the ceiling.

"I'm going to get the doctor to come and take a look at you while I get the nurse to call our families."

"Ok." she said distantly, no doubt thinking about Miroku's devotion to her. I walked out, closing the door behind me as I went down to the nurse's desk.

"Excuse me." I caught her attention, " could you please page Dr. Brooks and tell him the Sango Hana has recovered from her coma and call her parents?"

"Yes ma'am." she said grabbing the phone. Satisfied, I walked back down, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said a young girl. We had knock each other to the floor, files with there contents were scattered on the ground as well. "I had them stacked in front of my face so I couldn't see where I was going." she explained, trying to gather them up.

"It's ok I wasn't looking either." I coffesed, helping her. We both got off the floor with an armful of color coded files.

"Here you go." handing her the rest of them. She smiled pleasantly

"Thank you."

"Don't ment... Ow!" I pulled back at the sudden prick; A red mark swelled up on my lower arm.

"Oops. Sorry again." she said mockingly, holding up a syringe. I didn't have time to react as my vision started to blur, my head spun and then everything went dark.

---------

"Wow! Best home-cooked meal I've ever had." Jakotsu smiled from ear to ear. Bankotsu placed the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks. Inuyasha taught me." Jakotsu's smile faded a bit.

"You guys are close aren't you?" Bankotsu sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yup. Been best friends since pre-k."

"Must be nice having someone like that." he frowned, staring down at the rust colored rug.

"What's wrong?" when he didn't get an answer, Bankotsu grabbed his chin firmly but gently "What's wrong? he repeated; Jakotsu sighed heavily.

"I don't wanna cause any rifts between your friendship and I know Kouga doesn't like me so if you guys are fighting because of me maybe we shouldn't..." he was cut off when Bankotsu pressed his lips to his. He wrapped his arms around his neck when they deepened the kiss. Jakotsu's chested swelled with emotions; no one had ever made him feel this way. Anything that he did with lovers was always out of lust. It was easier that way for him; no strings attached. But with Bankotsu, he made him feel appreciated, wanted, loved. He separated, staring into his eyes.

"Whatever happens between me and Kouga or anyone for that matter, is nothing for you to worry about. Ok?" he nodded.

"I'm gonna get us some wine." he jumped of his lap; Bankotsu watched as he disappeared into the kitchen. He was finally in a relationship that he truly believed it wouldn't go wrong. Sure he's had some bad ones, who doesn't; but it felt different. He'll admit, he couldn't stand him at first but after getting to know him his views changed. He told him about his terrible childhood; children teasing, his parents' rejection, being alone and isolated. He wasn't a sexoholic like he thought he.. no he was, but there was more to him. He's funny, very smart, kind,and even though he's a talented singer he wants to become a writer when he graduates. He felt happy when he was around Jakotsu, he could talk to him about anything which was new for him. Some of the stuff that he talked about with him he never even brought up the issue with his Exes. He guess you could say he was in love, another first. Bankotsu shook his head, Kouga was wrong, Jakotsu wasn't the enemy. He just couldn't be. Kouga would see that.

"Ok. Here we are." he said in a sing-song voice,holding 2 wine glasses, handing one to him. Jakotsu held up his

"Here's to you, for giving me your trust and your friendship. For giving me a true relationship, both physical and emotional. For respecting and accepting me." Bankotsu eyes began to swim.

"Jakotsu." he waved his hand in front his face.

"Hurry up and drink before **I** cry." Both men drank half the contents in their glasses.

"Jakotsu you didn't have to do that." he said referring to the toast. "I didn't deserve it." Jakotsu sat down his wine glass.

"Yes you did. You deserve everything and more." he wrapped his arms around his neck again, hugging him this time. "You just don't desrve me." he whisper in his ear.

"Jakotsu don't put yourself down..." Jakotsu captured his lips with his before he could say anymore.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." he kissed him again lightly.

"What? Forgive you? For.." then it hit him; an explosion went off in his head. His wine glass slipped out his hand,clattering to the floor. His breathing became labored. Looking up, he saw Jakotsu, tears staining his face.

"No... it... It can't be. How could you?"

"Forgive me." he whispered again. Bankotsu body went numb; he wasn't sure if it was because of the drug or his heart shattering. He didn't have time to decide when his vision blurred and everything went dark.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------Author's note--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I GOT MY LAPTOP!!! I GOT MY HP PAVILION!!! YEAH ME!!!! can you tell i'm happy? Lol. Anyways, did you enjoy this one? hope you did. did anyone see it coming? Swear I wasn't gonna make it like this but there were too many good guys in here so I made last minute adjustments. I started writing half of the next chapter and now I offically have writer's block. I'll figure something out. Ok you guys know by now what to do.

SMOOCHES!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Mangalover: Remember when I said I don't know what the fuss is about college? I said it's not so _bad_? I take it all back. I got a couple of assignments for math and Spanish so they're ok but I'm in week 3 and I got **20 **articles due October 8 for political science class. A history essay, **4 pages**, due in 2 weeks. 7 reflective essays for University Seminar and 6 essays for English plus the homework that's given everyday. And these are just **general classes**! I'm a political science major so I don't know what I'll have next semester! I can only leave my dorm to eat. (Sigh) Sorry I'm dumping on you all but I can't talk to my mom, all she says is "I better not flunk out. A funeral it more expensive." (sniff) anyone who knows what I'm going through, pray for me. (sniff) Ok… on with the story.

Chapter 19:

Surrounded by loved ones, Sango listened to all the events that she had missed over the past 3 months. She smiled, nodded, laughed, commented, and complained at everything. After looking around the room she noticed that someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Kagome?" she realized that she had been missing in action for; she looked briefly at the clock, 2 hours!

"No we haven't seen her." answered Kaori "She said she was coming to visit you."

"She did. She was the first person I saw when I woke up. She said she was going to have the hospital call you all." Now Sango was getting worried. She turned her attention to the nurse passing the doorway.

"Excuse me, nurse." hesitantly the nurse turned to face the room.

"Y-yes? How may I help you?" her voice was soft and quiet.

"Did you happen to noticed a girl, early 20s, black mid-length hair, brown eyes, about 5'7, 115 pounds, wearing a blue sweater and black pants?" describing Kagome, she waited for the nurse to respond. She chose her words wisely before speaking

"Yes I did. She said something about going to contact one of your friends." at that, everyone's mind was at ease, thinking that she probably meant Miroku and the others.

"Thank you." Not responding back, the nurse quickly disappeared; fearing that she would be killed like the woman had promised if she had stayed any longer.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome stirred slowly as the black clouding in her brain cleared; realizing that she was face down, she shifted, trying to get her arms under her for support, lifting herself up. Pain radiated throughout her body; too much for her system to handle she turned herself so she could lie on her back. She began to breathe heavily as if she had been running for miles. She stared at the ceiling, built high above, a giant elegant crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room, shining brightly. Casting her eyes over she saw a four-post king size bed was one of the many pieces of furniture in the room that she could see in her position; laying on a carpet that was thick enough to smother her.

"Where the hell am I?" Again she tried to sit up, this time the pain was down to a dull numbness. She reached for her pockets to get her cell phone, only to find out that she wasn't wearing any pants. In fact, she wasn't wearing any of her clothing. Instead she adorned a pale green dress made of silk, the cut of sleeves fit snugly around her arms slightly off her shoulders. Kagome closed her eyes trying to clear her memory. _Ok. I was at the hospital with Sango. I went to go get the nurse to call our families then… that nurse! She stuck me with a needle! And then nothing. _Getting up slowly, gaining her balance, she crossed over to the windows, pulling back the curtains. She was facing a garden under a pitch black sky; that was all she could make out She couldn't figure out where she was, not that it made a difference, she couldn't contact anyone. She rattled the handles of the window, which were sealed tight. She turned back, walking quickly to the double French doors.

"AAAAHHHH!" howling in pain when she grabbed the knob; electricity surging through her body. Releasing them she crumbled to the ground trying to shake of the pain. _No way out! _She began to panic. Never in her 23 years on this earth did she ever expect to be kidnapped; and here she was, trapped. She prayed that someone would realize she was gone soon.

"Ummm…" she turned to the sound of the faint moan; standing, she walked across the room. Shocked, she quickly kneeled down beside Bankotsu's, now conscious body.

"Bankotsu." her voice muddled with concern as she shifted his body so that his head rested in her lap. She watched as his eyes came alert.

"Kagome?" he grunted in pain. He lifted himself up with her support. "Where are we?" he voice slightly raw.

"I've asked myself the same thing." instinctively, he checked his pockets; disappointment and anger flickered on his face when he noticed his personal belongings were gone.

"Do you know how you got here?" Kagome asked. Mixed emotions shone through his eyes; sadness, betrayal, anger. He looked down, avoiding the question altogether. Both of their attentions were brought to the sound of the door unlocking; eyes went wide as they saw a familiar man walk through the door.

"Lukas!?"

"Lord Lukas!?" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Ah, I see you two have finally awaken." a small grin touched his lips.

"What are you doing?" Kagome anxiously asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm kidnapping you." he chuckled.

"But why?" Lukas looked up as if thinking of the question

"Power. Money. Greed. I want it all." He locked his gaze with hers. "And I will have it all." he said, dismissing the emotion swimming in Kagome's eyes with a flick of his jeweled hand. "Blame my pathetic excuse of a father. If he hadn't gone behind my back and make my little brother King instead of _me_, I wouldn't be doing this." his voice edged with anger and hatred. This wasn't happening. This was unbelievable. Yes, there had been corrupted Kings and Queens in the past but she thought the entire Kingdoms' leaders were allies; that they were happy. She had thought that Souta was just saying those mean things because he'd never liked Lukas in the first place. But it was all true.

For Bankotsu, this was just another devastation to add his life. He was loyal to the end and proud to be a Nobleman of the Lightening Kingdom. He would have gladly given his own life to protect it and here, it's King, was the reason why his friends were attacked. The reason why Sango was in the hospital, the reason his heart was broken because the man, who may have been the love of his life, drugged him and sent him here. This was too much; he was too damaged to do anything about it. Even if he wasn't, he still couldn't do anything, the drug, which he already knew was Miasma, weakened him.

"You're the one who's been hurting my friends! You're the one who almost killed Sango!" Kagome vibrated with anger, watching Lukas check his manicured fingernails.

"Now, what kind of leader would I be if I got _my_ hands dirty?"

"You murdered your own father."

"True." he said without remorse; cold and callously. "But the rest I had help with. Money talks loudly." As if on cue, Naraku and Jakotsu stepped into the room "Naraku. Take Kagome someplace else." he sneered at the order behind Lukas' back, but did as he was told; walking across the room. He was half-way there before Bankotsu started to growl.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." he said dangerously. Though he was upset with himself he wouldn't allow someone to take Kagome. He leaped up and in one move, rammed his fist into his face, knocking him backwards into the wall. That was about as far as he'd gotten as the Miasma took control of his demonic powers. Doubling over in pain, he collapsed. Lukas sneered in disappointment.

"Can't you do anything right?" Crossing over, he yanked Kagome up forcefully to her feet, dragging her towards the door.

"Stay with him." he ordered Jakotsu. "He's no good to me dead." He exited, Naraku in tow, holding his broken, bleeding nose. Jakotsu stepped forward when the door closed behind him. He knelt down, touching Bankotsu's back. He jerked away abruptly.

"Don't touch me! Don't you **dare** touch me!" he yelled angrily. Jakotsu gripped his hand as if it were wounded.

"Bankotsu please und…"

"Shut up. Don't talk to me. Everything that's come out of your mouth has been nothing but a FUCKING LIE!" he shifted himself away. "You, wanting to become a writer; to better yourself because of your poor childhood. Thanking me for accepting you. For showing you a "real" relationship." he pushed himself away more until the pain stopped him.

"What I said was true. Is true." he corrected. "I do want to be a writer. My childhood was bad. And you did Bankotsu; you did show me a true relationship. Something that no one has ever shown me."

"And you still _BETRAY ME_! For what? Money." he shouted in hatred.

"I grew up with nothing! My mother was a whore, my father a drug addict. Both hating me for being what I was… what I am. I do what I have to do to survive. Money. It's what I need to survive." his eyes grew hard when disgust and hatred was still written on Bankotsu's face. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You, with your rich family and friends. You have everything that you've ever wanted in this world. You're loved by those around you. You have happiness. I deserve that too!" He got up off the floor.

"_I_ loved you. Weren't you _happy _with _me_?" Jakotsu was taken aback when he saw sadness in his eyes. He turned.

"Yes. But having happiness… Having _you _isn't enough for me. I want more." He walked back unlocking the door. Never turning around, he heard Bankotsu say:

"And in the end you'll still have nothing.

----------

(Less than 24 hours, every law enforcement team in the nation searched the lands for Kagome and Bankotsu.)

"Goddamn it!!" ramming his fist into the wall, Inuyasha's temper flared to the extreme as he put, yet another hole into the wall. "Didn't I fucking tell him to stay on guard?! Didn't I tell her to fucking stay in the house!? I don't say things just to hear myself talk; I say 'em for a goddamn fucking reason! They're both gone because they didn't listen!" fist flying he continued to obliterate his inanimate opponent; plaster chunks and dust going everywhere.

"Inuyasha, stop!" He whirled around violently, almost barely controlling himself before he rounded on his mother. Izayoi watched her son struggle for control. His eyes, once amber was now crimson; two magenta stripes zigzagged under them; fangs and claws were long and razor sharp. The infamous Takahashi temper, she thought. When her sons or her husband were like this it was best to stay out of the way, for their demonic energy clouds their judgment, lashing out at everything and everyone. But she wasn't afraid, knowing that he wasn't too far gone into his rage because he was still making full sentences.

"Inuyasha, I understand you're upset but tearing up my house isn't going to solve anything." "Don't you growl at me!" she snapped, pushing her black hair away from her face, "I know losing Bankotsu and Kagome is hurting you, but beating yourself up because of that isn't going to bring them back." Both mother and son stood their grounds, crimson locked with brown holding their own staring contest. Inuyasha's eyes softened, turning his head

"What am I suppose to do?" his voice cracked as his demonic energy slowly started to lessen; the red in his eyes fading back to gold. Izayoi was silent until she was sure that he was back to his old self.

"Suck it up." Inuyasha head snapped up, shock written all over his face. That wasn't the response he was expecting from her. His mother stepped forward, placing an ivory hand on his tanned face. She looked at him with motherly affection. "There gone. Now find a way to get them back." Inuyasha closed his eyes. Tough love he thought, but he decided that he needed it.

"I guess my team's waiting." he stated, silently vowing that he would get his woman and best friend back and kill whoever was responsible.

---------------------

After about an hour of discussing, no one had a solid clue where their friends might be. Being that their cell phones were obviously destroyed, there was no way Miroku or Kohaku to get an electronic tracking signal. Inuyasha paced the wooden floors, dragging his hands through his hair.

"What's the purpose of taking **both** of them?" Kouga's voice pierced through the silence. "I see why they took Kagome; because she's royalty and dating Inuyasha. So she's the bait. But Why Bankotsu? Why would they take him too?"

"Maybe it's just to reassure that you do come and rescue them. Who's to say Yasha and Kagome are still together. But they know you'd go to get Bank." Rin spoke absentmindedly, worried about them both.

"They'll be able to take you all down more easily." Isabella spoke softly. All the parents, expect the Hanas, were present for this meeting, which was rare, but then again it was rare that one of their own was captured by hunters. "Together, the five of you are unstoppable. Alone, you are all strong enough to stand on your own ground but there's only but so much you can handle. And with Bankotsu being half- demon, it'll be easier for…" she couldn't finish. Bringing her hand over her quivering mouth, tears flooded in her eyes, she turned into her husband's arms. He cradled her, rocking back and forth as she silently let her tears fall.

"We won't let that happen." Sesshomaru said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. He turned his attention to the door opening where Myouga stood.

"Excuse my interruption, but you have a visitor." stepping aside, Souta came through.

"Souta how the hell did get here?" Kohaku asked; knowing perfectly well that his father had but him on serious lockdown. Souta rolled his shoulders.

"Let me tell you it wasn't easy." he said, dusting off dirt from his sleeve. He gave a brief nod to everyone in the room.

"When your father finds out…" he stopped when Souta gave him a stern look.

"To be honest, I don't give a damn what Dad does or thinks right now. My sister's been kidnapped and those damn guards aren't doing anything about it." He looked at Inuyasha, "Dad thinks it's all your fault this is happening and doesn't want me anywhere near you. He has his own personal issues that I'm not going to get into right now. (A/n: I will later on) So from the way I see it you all are the only ones that can **actually** help."

"Where no good to you either. We have no clue where to start looking. Hell we don't even know if they're still in this region." Inuyasha stated, his voiced mixed with anger and worry. Souta sighed impatiently

"It's Lukas. Lukas, Lukas, Lukas. How many times do I have to say it? Sorry to say this about your King," he said to Isabella and Ethan, whose eyes went wide at Souta's accusations. "But he is a greedy son of a bitch. It's not a coincidence his father dies of unknown causes days before he was going to announce his youngest son to be crowned King." He looked around the room, noting that all eyes were on him. "Who else gains from your destruction? If you guys die, all the four Kingdoms go down in flames."

"Yes, but that includes the Lightening Kingdom." Souta shook his head at Demertri's assumption.

"Lukas' got friends over at the Bat, Fire, and Fox Kingdoms; all enemies to us. When you go down, they're coming over here. Granted that we can fight and protect ourselves and we do have our military, but there's only so much time before other enemies start to attack." he let his words sink into everyone's minds.

"What if you're wrong?" Miroku persisted.

"I'm not."

"If you're so sure why haven't you said anything until now?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It's kind of hard to believe someone when they've disliked the person and has made it known publicly, numerous times." Again everyone was silent. They had to take the chance; it was their only lead.

"You know your way around his place?" Kouga asked. He was given a bland stare.

"I just said I don't like him. Why would I go into his palace?" Kouga growled softly.

"I just asked a question."

"I know the layouts. I did help build it after all." Kouga's father, Ryuichi, spoke up. "If you give me a few minutes I'll be able to draw you a map of all the entrances, passageways, and the security cameras that I know of. It's been a while so I don't know how much security has been added." Demertri groaned loudly, stretching his arms above his head.

"Great, then that gives me a chance to try out my new jammer I invented. Screws up any system in 1.5 seconds." he said proudly.

"And when did you have the time for this?" Miroku wanted to know. Demertri grinned smugly

"Well between work, sleep, eating, and me and Cara's play t…"

"AHH! Too Much Info!" Inuyasha and Kouga screamed, covering their ears already knowing what he was going to say.

"All come on Mr. Sauna." Rin pleaded

"We didn't need to know ." Sesshomaru shook his head

"Dad, please! Do you wanna give me nightmares… again?" Miroku whined while Kohaku and Souta sat with eyes wide shocked that the adult was so open to share his life. The adults filled the room with laughter.

-------------------------

Hours past before Inuyasha's crew came up with plan for their rescue mission. After much debate on who was going; Rin, who strongly believed that she was useful to them, was overruled by everyone, especially Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga crept in the dark, jumping silently over the high stone wall. Spotting two guards in the distance, Sesshomaru moved with demonic speed over to them, knocking them unconscious with one hit. Memorizing his father's blueprints, Kouga led the way over to circuit breaker on the side of the castle. (A/n: are those outside the house? Oh well this one is.) Taking out his tools, Miroku pried opened the box.

"How do you know which one cuts off the security?" Kouga asked as he looking at all the different colored wires and switches.

"I don't need to know." he responded, pulling the jammer out of his pocket along with a thin cord he plugged in the one end. He paused for a moment, then finding what he was looking for he plugged the other end into a socket, turning on the device.

"I'm definitely stealing this from Dad." he said, thinking aloud as the strip on the screen went from black to green, in 1.5 seconds, just like his father said.

"Let's move." Inuyasha ordered, running over to the servants' entrance. He slipped two small pieces of metal, sliding them into the keyhole. He cursed when he fumbled; Bankotsu picked locks faster than any of them. They'd get them back soon enough. Relieved when he heard the click of the lock, he slowly opened the door, all stepping into the darkened doorway. Walking forward, they went through the kitchen and into the grand entryway. Everything was quiet, as it should be since it was 3 in the morning. Inuyasha looked around; the giant spiral staircase leading up to the second threshold, four doors on each side of the room, one of which they just came out of. Knowing the routine, they split up, Kouga and Miroku taking the doors to the left, Sesshomaru to the right, and Inuyasha went upstairs.

Inuyasha steps were fast as he went down the dark hall, passing large closed doors. Since he didn't sense Kagome or Bankotsu, there was no need to open them. He made a turn down the next hall, then stopped. There she was, right in the middle of the hallway was Kagome. She was standing in front of a large window, and it curtains were drawn back so the light from the moon shone upon her. The tri colors of her hair that shimmered in the light was pulled back in to a long tail, barely touching her waist.

"Kagome." he whispered. He watched as she turned slowly to face him. He got a look at what she was wearing; a dark green armored vest covered her chest, fingerless gloves stopped at her elbows, matching boots ending just short of her green leather pleated skirt. It was as if she… as if she was ready for battle.

"Kagome?" he took a step forward; Something was wrong. He was about to take another step but stopped when she raised up both arms; positioning both her arms and hands, mimicking archery. Spheres of light blue energy formed into each hand; gripping the spheres, they formed into a bow an arrow.

"Inuyasha." she said sickly sweetly as she pulled back her right arm. "Die." she releases the arrow.

TBC

----------------------**IMPORTANT!!!! **Author's Notes----------------------------

!!! If you please so kindly as to tell me the names of the weapons of: 

Inuyasha: I know its testigua. But I can't spell it.

Sesshomaru: I know the first one is tensega. Can't spell that one either. And the second sword that was forged by that demon. The evil sword. I don't know the name.

Miroku: I know the wind tunnel right? Anything else?

Kouga: Doesn't have any. He's just speedy.

Bankotsu: I know it's that big-ass sword but I don't know what it is or the name.

Jakotsu: does he have a weapon?

If there's anything else that you might think I need to know please tell me.

Plz review!!

SMOOCHES!!


	20. Chapter 20

Me: This chapter is totally free-written. Usually I write down my chapter before typing them. But you see, ha-ha, I'm wasting paper so I won't be doing that again. Anyway, the whole time I was typing I was talking to myself. I was really saying stuff like "you fool ,why would you write that?!" or "that stupid as hell!" So in between some of the paragraphs are actual conversations I had. And I know what you're thinking: "She weird as hell." You would be correct and if anyone says I'm not, they're lying to you, hahahahaha. Well this is a long read so enjoy.

P.S in battle the guys wears the same clothes that they do in the anime except Kouga and Miroku. They're wearing colored armored vest, black jeans, and boots. Very protective by the way.

_/ talk/_: mind link

------------small author's note-------

It would be kind of you readers to say a small pray for the students that have been shot at Delaware State University. That's my college and it's sad that people have to be injured or even lose their lives over nonsense. thank you.

Ok enjoy…

Chapter 20:

Sesshomaru ran down the next dark hallway. He had already searched the first floor, finding nothing, so now the second. So far it looked like the same thing was happening. _Where the hell did those damn hunters put my friends? _He hadn't sensed their demonic auroras in the area; he pushed back the panic that was building up inside him. _They're not dead. He or the others will find them _**alive. **He told himself silently. He turned down the next corridor, light flickering on him as he passed by the large windows. While skidding to a halt, he swiftly unsheathed his Toukijin and with a flick of his wrist he sent the metal weapon that was coming towards him, into the wooden door. He emitted a growl as he looked forward.

"I see you're quick as ever Sesshomaru." a female voice said.

"Show yourself." he commanded sensing the presence of a demon, he narrowed his amber eyes. He waited until he saw the figure step from out of the darkness. There stood Kagura, sideways, dressed in a short dark pink and white kimono, the arms and legs of her black cat suit could been seen underneath it. She held her opened metal fan in her right hand, covering her chest. Sesshomaru studied her face, it was different. What he remembered from her profile, she had red eyes, now they were bluish- green. Pink markings slashed across her cheeks, wrists, and ankles. And that demonic aurora he sensed; it was coming… from her.

"I didn't suspect you all being demons." he stated, watching her face twist in disgust.

"Yes. We are, but we had to take drastic measures this time." She looked down at her now long sharpened fingernails. "We took some blood from your friend you see. And with Kanna's powers, we were able to fuse his demonic blood with our own. Thank the gods it only temporary." she looked back up at him, grinning. "This form is quite disgusting." Sesshomaru growled again then shifted when a mist of Miasma from the fan that was in door came near him. He growled dangerously when he heard a high pitched laugh.

"You see, with the Miasma weapons, which can't effect us because of Kanna's magic, our skills and now demon powers you can't possibly win." her laughing died when she saw the saw the smirk on his face.

"If you're so sure that you'll win, stop talking and come at me." he challenged, getting into his fighting stance. Eyes flashing with anger she raised her hand, power flowing through her. _He will not humiliate me a second time_.

"Prepare to die!" Sweeping down, white crescent moons flew out of her fan. Tearing up the wooden floors as the came towards him.

-------------------------

[My Inner voice: Wat da hell!! U can't do dat!! U can't jus make em' demons all of a sudden!

Me: Shut da fuck up! I can do wateva da hell I wanna do. It's my story!!

Iv: U don't want dem to win do u? U want dem all to die!

Me: Look fool. Da hunters are humans, da gang is demons. Humans even w/ deadly weapons fighting Demons equals a short ass read. I needed to make da rescue more challenging. Damn! U always gota argue wit me.

Iv: U wrong. U so wrong. First u kidnap Kags and Bank den u make Jakotsu bad. (crying)

Me: Suck dat shit up. Dats life.

Iv: (sniffs) Da only reason why u made Jakotsu ba…_POW! _(Knocks inner voice into da next century)

Me: Shut da fuck up!!! U'll ruin it for everybody!!! (looks at readers) Sorry bout dat. (clears throat) Umm… now what I want u to do is go to da next paragraph while I find my inner voice. She's the inspiration of dis story. I just type. ;D

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha sprung up, cold sweat dripped from his body. _What the hell? _He looked around the semi- darken room; He wasn't in the castle anymore. Instead he was in a bedroom, unfamiliar to him though. A nightstand with a brass lamp was at his right along a dresser, vanity, and a walk-in closet. Another nightstand, dresser and bathroom was to his left. He sat on a king sized bed; black satin sheets covered his lower half. He realized that he was naked instead of wearing red fire rat kimono.

"Mmmm… Inuyasha." his breathing stopped as he felt a slim arm curl around his waist. "You ok baby?" he knew that heavenly voice. Looking down to the left he saw Kagome's green alert eyes staring at him; her tri- colored hair covered her upper body as the satin covered the lower.

"Ka…Kagome?" he whispered. His hand shook slightly as he touched her cheek gently as if he was afraid she might break.

"You ok?" she repeated, concern in her voice. She raised herself up, brushing back her hair, exposing her body as she put a slender hand on his face. "You're so cold."

"What… what happened? Where is everybody? I was in Lukas' castle. We came there to rescue you and Bankotsu. How..?" He shut his eyes, his head reeling with confusion. He felt Kagome kiss his cheek then the other.

"You keep having that nightmare." she said. He looked at her puzzled

"Nightmare?" she nodded her head.

"That terrible night is over. It…"

"But what about everyone else?" he cut her off. "What 'bout Bankotsu and the hunters and…" she place a finger to his lips to hush him.

"Everyone is safe. You and the others rescued me and Bankotsu. Lukas was put in jail for treason and Naraku and the hunters all died in battle." she stroked his face. "That day was five years ago." Golden eyes widen as he stared at her in disbelief. _Five years? But it…_

"It felt so real." he said his thoughts aloud. He looked away, searching the room again. Something caught the light from the moon through the window and flickered in the corner of his eye. Looking down at the source, which was Kagome's hand, he saw a diamond ring adorn her left hand. _A wedding ring!? _shocked, he looked at his own. Sure enough, a slim gold band wrapped around his fourth finger on his left hand. _Married? They we're married!?_

"Rin said you might have reoccurring flashbacks about that night. That it would feel as if it was the real thing again. But it's over Inuyasha. It's over." She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. Inuyasha closed his eyes moments later, deepening the kiss. Kagome gladly obliged, parting her lips he dipped his tongue into her mouth. _She tastes like she always does. _He thought as his experienced tongue danced along with hers. He broke the kiss traveling down her creamy white neck, nipping and biting as he went. _She smells the same. _He thought as he traced the outline of the dragon with his tongue. He stopped at her mating mark above her collar bone, the dark colored crescent moon that bonded her to him forever. Licking and sucking it, he started to form another love bite while both hands traveled up her small torso, cupping her breast.

"Inuyasha." she panted breathlessly as he rubbed, twisted and pulled her nipples, making them hard and swollen. _She feels the same and sounds the same too. Maybe it was just a dream. _Even though his head was telling him that, his entire being, his soul, was telling him different but for some reason he didn't seem to care. He had Kagome, and that's all that mattered right now. Kagome straddled his hips she began to rub her core over his cock, slicking it up with her juices. He gave a throaty growl as he felt himself hardening.

"This… feels like…our first time…again." Kagome panted, then arched back and moaned loudly when his mouth closed over her breast, sucking greedily as he reached down between them, rubbing her clit between his thumb and index finger.

At first, all he could hear was his delicious wife, panted and moaning. Wanting more; begging. Then suddenly his dog ears flexed, picking up another sound; a cry. Kagome stopped her movements and giggled softly.

"He always wakes ups when we're about to make love. I think he knows." she said jokingly. Confusion mixed with his lust filled brain as he watched her pick up a white silk robe off the ground. Slipping it on and tying it she opened the door to, what he thought was a closet, was actually a door adjoining another room. As he heard her talking, more like cooing, he reached for a pair of black boxers, which was also lying on the ground.

Moments later he watched as his wife came out with a blue bundle in her arms.

"You just wanted to see was all the fuss was about. You're so nosy." she smiled, nuzzling her face into the bundle. Inuyasha's heart pounded into his chest when she came closer; harder when she stopped and giving the bundle to him. "There you are. There's your daddy." she said lovingly. Inuyasha looked at the tiny figure in his arms. Silver hair covered most of its head as two impressions of dog ears poked from underneath the blue blanket. Amber eyes, alert and curious observed his face. Recognizing him, its mouth curved into a gummy smile; legs kicking, happy gurgles and undecipherable words came from its mouth. Small hands reached from the blanket, magenta strips wrung around it small wrists, as ten tiny fingers wrapped around his hair. Inuyasha smiled; he was staring at the smaller version of himself. _His son _he thought as joyous tears flowed from his eyes. His son. His first born. He lifted him high enough to kiss the child on his forehead before giving him back to his mother.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him with concern. He looked at her and the child, who was happily bouncing in her arms. He turned away, running his tongue over his teeth.

"As much as I want _this_. As much as I want to be here with you. I can't" He back away from them.

"Inuyasha?" she stepped forward

"You're not real." he said, anger and agony mixed in his voice.

"Inuyasha. What are you say…"

"Shut up!!!" he yelled cutting her off. "Just shut the fuck up!! How dare you play with my mind like this!!" he eyes grew hot, flicks of red mixed with amber. "This isn't real!!!" he shouted as held both hands on top of his head, flattening his ears and shutting his eyes trying to drowned out the sound of the crying baby and Kagome's voice. "THIS ISN'T REAL!" At last the illusion blurred, colors swimming together and then nothing.

---------------------------------------

[Inner voice: (talking to me) U know after u proofread that last paragraph I started to think. If they have a baby which I describe to be about 3-4 months and u typed that he was sucking on her breast don't u think that…

Me: Ewww!!! (gets up and walks away from da laptop.)

Iv: Hey!!! Where u goin? U gota finish!

Me: I can't believe u thought dat. (leaves dorm)

Iv: Noooo! I can't do dis by myself.

--------------------------------------------

Miroku blocked the attack, pivoted on his left foot and swung hard, ramming his fist into his attacker's jaw. He watched as his opponent, the one they call Hojo, stagger backwards before regaining his balance. Any other time that direct hit would have knocked his attacker out cold. Since they were demons now, something that he hadn't anticipated on, they were a far greater challenge.

"Is that the best you can do?" Hojo mocked, spitting out crimson blood on the floor. Miroku held up both fisted hands to his face, bobbing from his left foot to his right, looking like a boxing champ. "You can't even use that damned wind tunnel of yours can you?" He lifted up his sword, glowing a bright pink as the Miasma mist streamed from it. "No you can't. You'd just suck in the poison wouldn't you." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"It's fucking irritating how you answer your own questions." Hojo glared at Miroku snide remark before snickering.

"That's all you can do it talk isn't it? Just bide your time until one of your friends save you." he gave him a smirk. "Because you're weak. You're a pathetic, weak half- breed." (A/n: he's the one to talk! How dare he talk about my Miroku that way!!) Miroku didn't seem to be fazed by his words, he just bobbed back and forth waiting for him to make a move. Instead he just kept running his mouth. "If it wasn't for you mother being a goddamn whore and screwing a demon, you wouldn't be in this situation." Miroku stopped moving.

**PAUSE!**(Miroku looks at readers)

"What did he say? What da fuck did he just say? Could you look at that paragraph again. I think his was talkin bout my Moms…. He was? He said she was a wha?… A whore? Ok, dats what I thought."

**PLAY! **

Miroku glared at Hojo with such intensity, all that shit he was talking couldn't back up they fear that was now coursing through his body. His blood turned ice cold as he paled at the sight of him. He positioned himself into his fighting stance, placing one foot behind the other, raising his sword waist high.

"You think I'm scared of you, you son of a bitch?!" he thanked the gods that his voice didn't crack. Miroku said nothing as he powered up, the floor giving way to his strength, collapsed beneath him making a small crater under his boot clad feet.

Hojo's eye's widened as he saw his aurora growing. Literally. He actually saw silver mixing together with golden yellow, engulfing his entire body. He gracefully held up his right hand, forming a tiny orb. Seconds later, it flashed, elongating itself. When he closed his fist it, the flashing died, revealing a staff. The handle the color of silver; a large golden ring was at the top, smaller rings were attached to it.

"That's it!? You did all that powering up to come up with a _staff _as you're weapon?" He threw back his head and laughed. "You're a fucking joke. You're…" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Miroku brought the staff above his head before bringing it down, the rings clattering against the ground. A wall of wind, I'm not talking about a gust of wind, I mean a hurricane/tornado type wind, enclosed the entire hallway. It ferociously roared as it ripped through the hall, lifting up the floor, planks of wood flew everywhere. Tables, vases, and picture frames that decorated hallway were no more, shattering and ripping apart as the wall hit them. The walls cracked, the ceiling started to give, chucks of plaster and stone fell to the ground; the windows shattered, shards falling. Hojo watched as the wall came towards him. There was nothing he could do, he couldn't get away. His only defense, he raised his arms, shielding his face and braced himself has the wall ripped through him, knocking back 200 yards. He coughed up a large amount of blood when he landed, making a large crater in the floor. His bones were completely crushed, his internal organs were shredded. Only the demonic blood that was still in his veins kept him alive, but barely. Miroku hovered over him, watching him struggle oxygen into the remnants of his lungs.

"You don't deserve to live." he said in a dark evil tone. Picking up the Miasma sword, he swung, cutting Hojo in two. He dropped the blade into the dark crimson pool that flooded the makeshift grave; watching its glow from a bright pink, to a dull gray. He stepped back, letting his energy die back down dusting off his dark purple armored vest and black jeans. Putting his staff on the back of his neck hooking both arms on top for support, he casually walked back through the disaster of debris.

"Shoulda never been talkin bout my Mom."

------------------------------------

"Die Kouga." Bankotsu said darkly as he skillfully swung his Banryuu, trying to decapitate his friend. Kouga ducked low before coming up, sending his fist hard into Bankotsu's jaw knocking him back.

"Snap out of it man! I don't want to hurt you!" he ordered as he focused his brown eyes on Bankotsu lifeless ones.

"Good then it'll be easy for us to kill you." Onigumo said from behind him. With one of his katanas extended he lunged forward, attempting to stab him in the back. Growling in annoyance, Kouga pulled Onigumo's arm under his right, bashing his elbow in his face.

"I don't have time for your play with your weak- ass!" he roared as he turned, still holding his arm, he rammed his knee into his gut. Onigumo let out a whoosh of air as Kouga sent him flying across the hallway, seconds after a large bolt of lightening crashed in front of Kouga's feet. He managed to dodge the direct attack but not the explosion when the lightening made contact with the floor. Kouga lost his breath when his back hit the floor hard, his black jeans were tattered; scorch marks marred his face and hands. If it wasn't for his amour protecting him it would have been a lot worst. This was a lot harder then he had expected. He could take on Onigumo, even with his newfound powers, he was still weak as hell, but Bankotsu was a different matter. Kouga ran his tongue over his canines, picking himself off the ground. He'd just have to find a way to get through to him without having to kill him.

Onigumo watched as Kouga got up. He was a lot faster then he'd thought. Even with demonic powers, he knew that he would be defeated. Remembering their last encounter he bared his teeth, he wouldn't fail again.

Kouga rolled his shoulders before stretching his arms above his head. "Time to get serious." With that, a whirlwind of aurora, the color of golden brown, engulfed his body. Onigumo's eyes widen as the aurora continued to grow._ Shit he was holding back the whole time! _There was no way he could beat him, then an idea popped.

"Bankotsu. Why don't you handle this." As ordered, he stepped in front of him, powering up as well. Kouga bared his teeth and growled.

"You son of a bitch!" He saw him smirk, seconds before Bankotsu appeared in front of him, thrusting his Banryuu forward, aiming for his torso. The tip of the sword penetrated Kouga's armor sending electricity through his body. Kouga howled as he felt the blade push further, cracking his amour, pushing into his flesh. He gritted his teeth as he gripped the hilt slicked with his blood; he kicked high contacting his boot with his face. Bankotsu lost his grip on his Banryuu as he crashed to the wooden floor across the room. Kouga harshly pulled the blade out of his flesh, tossing it behind him. Bankotsu wasn't very good with hand to hand combat as Kouga so he was at an advantage. At the same time both demons charged at each other throwing every move that they had; only flashes of golden brown and blue could be seen as they moved rapidity. They were so into their battle that they didn't realize Onigumo left the scene.

----------------------------------------

Inuyasha staggered to his feet, panting heavily as cold sweat ran down his back. He realized that he was back to reality when he saw Kagome still dressed in her battle suit. He touch his left shoulder, wincing when pain shot through it. A tattered hole edged in a black scorch mark covered the area where that damned arrow hit him. He wasn't too injured but he guessed the impacted knocked him unconscious.

"Fool. You should have stayed in that world I created for you." he heard a small voice berate him. Looking forward he saw a child standing next to Kagome; white hair and eyes dressed in a white kimono hold a antique mirror, Inuyasha knew instantly who she was

"Kanna." he said between his teeth "What did you do?" she just stared at him.

"I slipped into your subconscious and made one of your fantasies into reality"

"You call _that _reality!? It was a dream. That's it!" his eyes growing hot as he glared at the child.

"How did you realize that it wasn't?" she wanted to know for no one had escape her dream world… ever. Inuyasha smirked.

"As I was told five years had passed and I didn't remember a thing. I didn't go to school for 18 years and not remember my own graduation and Rin would kill me if I'd miss her wedding." His eyes glistened with despair. "I had no memories of my own, the birth of my son or his name." he roared out the last part remembering how he held the tiny infant in his arms.

"Still you free yourself of something that made you happy." Kanna said after a pause.

"It was a dream! Nothing more!"

"Yes, but you were happy whether it was a dream or not." she said emotionless. Anger build in Inuyasha because what she was saying was true; growling immensely he unsheathed a battered sword, transforming it into Tetsusaiga. His eyes grew wide when Kagome stepped in front of the mage child, as if protecting her.

"What did you do to her?"

"I altered her mind." Kanna's face remained expressionless as she explained. "In her eyes _you're_ the enemy and she won't stop fighting you until you're finished." For the first time in her life a sinister grin played on Kanna's lips, excitement danced behind those lifeless eyes. "So what will you do? Kill your lover or be killed? Either way, you lose." Rage grew inside of him, eyes turning crimson, losing all sense of judgment (A/n: uh oh…Takahashi temper). All he saw was the white haired child, mocking him, screwing with his mind and heart. Raising the large fang above his head he directed his attack towards her.

"WIND SCAR!!!" he slammed Tetsusaiga to the ground sending four enormous blades of golden energy. (is it energy or light? So not sure) He gasped when Kagome stepped right in the dangers way, again formed her energy into a bow and arrow. She released it hitting the middle blade and watched as it dissolved into nothing. The remaining three blades passed the girls, both unscathed. Inuyasha's raged died as he realized what he had just done. He'd lost control and became reckless; he could have killed Kagome.

"She stronger than she appears." Kanna pointed out the obvious as she saw the expression on Inuyasha's face; depth defining horror. She then looked back at the female warrior.

"Kagome, finish him." she ordered before vanishing.

"With pleasure." she purred menacing. Inuyasha watched as she charged. Solutions went off in his head on how to stop her, but they all ended in her death. He definitely couldn't do this alone.

--------------------

Sesshomaru dodged yet another attack by Kagura's fans. With his demonic energy surging through his Toukijin, he sent another attack at her. She howled in pain as the blade cut through her left arm. Stumbling back she gripped it, blood seeping through her fingers. They were getting no where, thought Sesshomaru. Even with her strength she was far more weaker than he was, only getting a few lucky hits here and there because the Miasma was effecting him some. But no matter how many time's he'd strike her, she'd just came back for more.

_/ yo! Where are all of you?/_ his younger brother's voice yelled in his mind.

_/ On… the first…floor/ _Kouga said out of breath, thought their mind link as he concentrated on his battle.

_/In the basement/ _Miroku chimed in searching the dungeons for Bankotsu. It creeped him out to no end how anyone could be so cruel as to use them.

_/I'm on the second/ _Sesshomaru answered as he attacked Kagura again.

_/ Has anyone found Bankotsu yet?/ _Miroku asked.

_/ Yeah. I'm fighting him./ _Kouga answered.

_/You're what!!?/ _everyone exclaimed.

_/There's something wrong with him./ _Kouga blocked Bank's fist, sending his own into his gut. _/ It's like he's possessed. His mind is completely blocked off. I can't get through to him./_

_/ Kagome's the same way. It's that kid, Kanna./ _

_/ What do you suppose we do?/ _Sesshomaru asked. There was silence for a long time as each warrior were engaged in their own war.

_/ Make them come…/ _

_/Wha?!/ _Kouga nearly fell backwards

_/ Inuyasha, I don't think that's appropriate right now/ _Miroku teased.

_/ You're just as bad as Miroku!/ _Sesshomaru berated

_/ I didn't mean that!! It's hard to think when you got your girl fighting you to the death!/ _Another pause. _/ I meant, make them come back down to the entry way. We can beat them together and figure out a way to free Kags and Banks from this mind control./_

Mentally nodding each took a different path back down to the first floor. Thinking that they had them on the run, their enemies followed.

They ended up back where they started simultaneously; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both jumped of the second threshold, landing beside Miroku and Kouga; watching as their opponents came out seconds later. Kagura made a quick head count.

"Where's Onigumo and Hojo?" she stared at the Noblemen as if they were going to answer her.

"Right here." a deep voice said from the shadows. Moments later Naraku and Onigumo stepped out, standing at the top of the spiral staircase.

"And Hojo?" Kagura asked, eyeing the twins.

"Dead." Naraku announced, never taking his cold, black eyes off the Noblemen. The guys thought for moment knowing that none of them had faced him.

_/He was talkin' shit about my mom/ _everyone mentally smiled at that remark.

"Isn't this nice?" a aristocratic voice spoke through the silence. Listening to footsteps they waited until Lukas came into view. "A little reunion you all are having." he said in a mocking tone. Naraku narrowed his eyes, quietly growling at him.

"You shouldn't be here." he warned. Lukas stared hotly at him.

"Who asked for your opinion?" he spat. Besides," he turned his attention back to the warriors, "I want to see their friends play a part in their demise." he grinned wickedly.

"This is no place…"

"Don't you dare tell me my place lowlife!" Lukas shouted at him. He had just about enough of this _peasant_ telling him what to do. "Once this is all over I will no longer need your services." he thought, not realize that he had said it aloud.

Onigumo watched as his brother fought to stay in control and keep cool. Crossing his arms over his black clad chest, he took a claming breath.

"Bankotsu." he waited until his eyes met his. "Kill Lukas." Everyone was in shock, Lukas the most, as Bankotsu wielded his Banryuu and in a blink of an eye he moved from the first floor to the threshold in front of him. Blue electric energy radiated, surrounded the blade. Lukas didn't have time to reacted as Bankotsu instantly swung across his body, a small explosion went just as fast as it came. Bankotsu stood between Kagura and Naraku, black ashes at his feet.

Inuyasha and his crew gazed darkly at Naraku, not because he ordered to have Lukas killed, they would have done that anyways, but the fact that he made their friend do the killing. Each man stood their ground, positioning themselves in their battle stances.

"I see you're ready." Naraku stated as Kagome, Onigumo, Bankotsu, and Kagura mirrored their actions. Then, in a dark, looming tone he said

"Then let the battle begin."

TBC

[ Inner voice: Even though it seem dat da hunters are weak asses, Inuyasha and da gang can kill dem no problem but what about Kagome and Bankotsu? Will they be able to find a way to break Kanna's spell?

Me:(shrugs shoulders)

Iv: And what about Jakotsu? Where da hell is he!?

Me: Ur guess is as good as mine.

Iv: U didn't put him in dis chapter?

Me: No. U kept forgettin he was still there.

Iv: (silence) He's still in da castle?

Me: Yep

Iv: Doin wat!?

Me: Wandering? Contemplating? I dunno.

Iv: (sucks teeth) he was suppose to be in dis one

Me: The whole F'n battle was suppose to be in dis chapter!! U kept addin stuff. That whole dream sequence wasn't suppose to be in der! half of dat dialogue wasn't planned! Hell! Dis story was original only gonna be like 8 chapters! It ur fault.

Iv: wow, 12 chapters later.

Me: exactly so shut da hell up! We'll get em in da next one. ( looks at the time) shit I gota get to class)

Iv: Plz review and tell me wat ya think.

SMOOCHES


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter: 21

"Let the battle begin." Bankotsu and the hunters jumped down from the second floor, charging at their opponents as Kagome stayed behind, aiming arrow at the lover that she couldn't remember.

_/This is bullshit!!/ _Inuyasha exclaimed through his mind link as he deflected the arrow that was aimed at his heart.

_/Who you telling. / _Kouga stated as he nearly dodged another lightening bolt. He ducked under Bankotsu's guard, turning his body; he did a roundhouse kick, sending him crashing into the wall. He groaned in frustration as Bankotsu free himself from the stone wall. He was going easy on him, but only because he didn't want to risk harming his friend. _/We've gota do something. There's no way we can stop them if we're only fighting half-assed/ _

Miroku sent a right hook into Onigumo's jaw. When he staggered back some, he grabbed his shirt front, tossing him over his shoulder. Onigumo regained his balance long enough to throw one of his katanas. Miroku quickly sidestepped but the blade still grazed is upper arm, searing his skin. He stuck in his breath through his teeth as the painful burning sensation traveled through his arm.

_/What can we do?/ _He asked, powering up as he sent a wall of wind towards Onigumo. He smirked when he heard the satisfying crunch of bones shattering. _/Can we knock them unconscious until we figure this out?/_

_/No. / _Sesshomaru answered. _/They're already unconscious. Remember the kid's profile. She sucks in souls through that mirror. / _He maneuvered around Kagura's glowing crescent moons before using the energy of his Toukijin, slamming her to the ground.

Naraku gripped the wooden banister as he watch his brother lay motionlessly on the floor near the wall barely alive; his cousin was on her way to the same fate.

"Kagome, give the others a hand." he watched as she jumped, without hesitation, from the second floor; stopping momentarily, letting the shock impact absorb in her legs before facing Inuyasha in hand-to-hand combat. He then glared menacingly at the child standing beside him.

"Kanna, why are they failing!?" he asked through his teeth

"They aren't strong enough to defeat them." the child replied, never looking up at him. He fought the urge to wrap his hands around her neck.

"You said that fusing the demons blood with their own would make them stronger." He yelled as anger build inside of him.

"It did." this time she tore her eyes away from the battle, white eyes, meeting black, "Just not strong enough to beat them." Naraku shook with fury, he had calculated, planned, and waited for the right time to strike; he worked to damn hard to let his plan fall through the cracks now. His eyes widen a fraction when he saw her mirror glowing faintly.

"What's happening?" Kanna, who also notice the glow, was puzzled as well.

"I don't know." she whispered. Naraku sneered as he looked back, scanning the fighters. Everyone was fighting except Inuyasha, who had locked Kagome's hands in front of her while his free arm snaked around her waist, holding her body close to his.

"Kagome. You have to remember me." he pleaded, looking directly into her eyes. She thrashed against him, trying to break free of his hold, but never taking her eye off his. "Please, you have to fight this!" he yelled, trying to break through. Her movements began to lessen before she stopped completely; dark, clouded emerald green started to brighten.

"In…Inuyasha?" she voice was barley a whisper but Inuyasha was glad, no ecstatic that he was finally getting through to her.

"Yeah, come on Kagome. You gota remember." he released her hands, putting both of his on her shoulder, shaking her lightly as if that would jog her memory. He smiled as she blinked a few times more. "Kag… Ahhhh!!" So intent on breaking the spell off his lover, he'd totally forgotten about the battle at hand, being hit by an unknown force; he was sent flying across the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga took his eyes off Bankotsu long enough to see his captain skidding to a halt on the floor, which was a bad move. Bankotsu swung his Banryuu like a baseball bat, hitting Kouga's back with the flat side of the blade; he too was knocked back to where Inuyasha now stood.

/ _Fuck! I was getting through to her! _/ said a frustrated hanyou as he helped Kouga to his feet.

/ _Yeah, we saw. _/ Miroku replied as he and Sesshomaru looked up at Naraku, who was the one who attacked Inuyasha. Black smoke exuded off his raised hand as he grinned darkly at the Noblemen.

"You gota be fucking kidding me?!" Kouga and Inuyasha exclaimed as they saw the difference in Naraku's appearance; black tattoos covering his face, neck, and arms that weren't covered by his clothing.

"It would have been stupid not to have considered him to fuse his blood like the other." Sesshomaru stated coldly; Miroku mentally shook his head, knowing full well that neither Inuyasha nor Kouga had considered it.

"Quite right." he said, matching Sesshomaru's tone. "And I took most of it." he stated, descending the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of them looking at Kagura then Onigumo, both on the verge of death. "A mistake on my part for letting these fools do my work for me." He quickly raised his hand again; a black globe formed in his palm, firing it towards Sesshomaru and Miroku. Moving swiftly, they dodged the attacked, but stammered slightly when the globe connected with the floor, sending Miasma through the room.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru growled through his sleeve, covering the lower half o his face.

"Bankotsu! Kagome! Destroy them!" as he commanded, both warriors attacked the Noblemen, facing off in a 2-to-1 battle each. (A/n: I think)

Things weren't looking up for them; this battle was going on far too long. Naraku would randomly fire those damned globes in the air or near where they were fighting, spreading the Miasma through the air and Kagome and Bankotsu weren't being affected by it; Trying to attack Kanna wasn't doing them any good either, every time they tried to attack the child, still standing at the top of the staircase, one of them would counterattack before they got the chance. The more they fought, the weaker they became. Moving away from their mind controlled friends, the Noblemen maneuvered to the middle of the room, their backs turned to each other; all of them breathed heavily.

"We're going to die here." Miroku stated sadly, as he coughed some, trying to rid the Miasma smog from his lungs. Though they wouldn't give up, it felt like Miroku was correct, they couldn't win, not this time.

"So we'll fight to the death." Everyone agreed silently to Inuyasha's words as they straightened up back into their fighting stances. Naraku smirked; giving them credit for not running away but having enough pride to stay and fight. Besides, it was more fun to see them die this way. Forming a triangle, Naraku in front, Kagome and Bankotsu on either side, each charging up, aiming their attacks that them. Each of them building the remain strength that they had, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga braced themselves for what they thought was going to be the last battle of their lives.

Suddenly out of nowhere, something rapidly shot out of the shadows towards them. The gang, ducked low as it whooshed past their heads, past an unexpected Naraku, and towards a shocked Kanna. The series of blades hit the center of the antique reflector, splitting it into dozens of sections. Kanna gasped, stepping back when the blades retracted. Her hands shook slightly as pieces of her precious mirror began to fall, shattering on the ground as the faint glow became brighter, stronger; two bright lights shot out, knocking out the remaining glass. Flowing down briskly, they intertwined briefly before going back were they belonged.

"No!" Naraku shouted as Kagome and Bankotsu's bodies glowed when their souls were absorbed; Both fighters blinked rapidly as the fog around their minds began to clear.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Bankotsu exclaimed at the new founded pain that he was feeling all over his body. Kagome coughed forcefully when the Miasma entered her lungs; focusing her energy back into her weapon, she shot the arrow into the air. Closing her fist, she made it scatter into smaller lights of blue, purifying the room.

"Bank? Is that really you?" Miroku asked cautiously, feeling his power returning to him.

"I'll answer that once my head stops spinning." he answered, gripping his head with both hands. Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome who was ready to collapse form her dizziness.

"I'm fine." she reassured him, but grabbed his shoulders to steady herself.

"But who…?" Sesshomaru and Naraku said at the same time, looking around the room for the person that release them. Sensing a familiar presence, everyone looked in the same direction as the figure stepped out of the darkness.

"You!?" Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Naraku shouted together, each displaying different emotions of shocked and anger.

"Jakotsu." he turned his attention to Bankotsu when he said his name, looking directly in each other's eyes, a small smile graced upon his face.

"I hope this can repay you for all the damage I have cause." he said, sympathy shining behind his eyes.

_/ Hell no / _Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru responded in unison. Bankotsu mentally rolled his eyes, at the same time nodding at Jakotsu, accepting his apology. Not giving them the satisfaction of this happy reunion, Naraku used the rest of his demonic powers, racing towards Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu!! Look out!" Kagome screamed. He whipped his head around just in time to see Naraku drive his brother's katana, the one meant for Miroku, into his heart.

"You should have left when you had the chance." Naraku whispered in his ear before pushing him back, watching his lifeless body fall. The last thing Jakotsu saw was Bankotsu's sorrowful blue eyes.

"You monster!" Kagome shouted with anger, tears swimming in her eyes. Naraku ignored her completely. He would not lose! He would take everyone down with him if he had to.

"I. Will. Not. Lose!" He vowed, powering up to his maximum strength, black demonic aurora consumed his body, he only had a few minutes left before blood fusion wore off, so he had to make this count. Already fueled by anger, there was no need for Inuyasha and his team to waste any more energy.

"You guys ready?" Inuyasha waited for everyone to reply.

"Yeah." they said together forming a horizontal line in front of Naraku, waiting for him to strike first. Forming this intense orb of black energy that practically covered his body that would have taken everyone out in one shot, he spoke his finally words, "Die." before firing the "death ball." Kagome stepped forward, aiming her arrow, she added something extract, turning it to a sliver color, she shot the ball, making it explode right in front of them, yet no Miasma dispersed in the air; but instead of the arrow dissolving with the ball it kept going, piercing Naraku's chest. The power of it didn't injure him, but it did suck most of his energy out of him. Now that he was weakened, Kouga flew past Kagome, stopping behind him, locking his arms behind his back, immobilizing him.

"Ready!" he shouted, deliberately in Naraku's ear, signaling the other to continue. Lightening stuck the inside the room while powerful winds encircled them, as Bankotsu and Miroku combined their powers together. Inuyasha transformed his sword back to Tetsusaiga as Sesshomaru switched his Toukijin for Tenseiga combining their energy as well. Simultaneously they attacked, creating this whirlwind of power, directing it at Naraku and nothing else. Naraku bucked against the hold, trying to get free but to no avail, Kouga's arms were locked solidly around his. Kouga waited until the last moment until he push him forward before moving out of harms way, giving Naraku no time to react as the impact of the combined force of the Noblemen's power sent him crashing through 10, 12, no 15 walls. And since his energy was almost completely drained, there was no way he could have survived.(A/n; huh… that was quick)

Kouga still laid on the floor when ears perked up some, sucking his teeth when he recognized the sound of sirens.

"Oh now they come. Now that the danger's over." he said sarcastically. Lying back some, he braced himself on his elbows. "Kagome's falling." he announced with no intention of moving. Swiftly Inuyasha made a grab for her before she hit the ground, growling at Kouga immensely, who gave him a look and shook his head.

"You see this." gesturing to the gaping hole still in his chest. "I'm done. I'm not moving till the paramedics take me." Inuyasha huffed but he was understandable, sifting Kagome's unconscious form so that she laid bridal style in his arms. "Check it out." he motioned with his head. Turning, Inuyasha watched as Bankotsu rested Jakotsu's head into his lap, after taking the blade from his chest, he brushing his hair from his face. Their hearts twisted some to see their best friend like this, so distraught; to have his lover enslave him, then set him free only to have him die moments later, right in front of his eyes. No one had ever experienced that kind of anguish before. Bankotsu touched his face gently, his eyes grew wide. _He's still warm. _

"Sesshomaru! He's still warm!" he exclaimed, though Sesshomaru made no attempt to move.

"So?" he said stoically

"Please, use Tenseiga and save him." his voice cracked with emotion

"Say what? You want me to save him? After he…"

"After he saved everyone's _lives_." Bankotsu cut him all. "If it hadn't been for him you would have all been killed." He looked into everyone's eyes to get his point across. "Please Sesshomaru." he pleaded once more. "A life for a life. He deserves that much." Sesshomaru waited another beat before moaning in utter defeat. Raising his Tenseiga, he cut downwards, a blue slash emitted from it before disappearing in Jakotsu body. Moments passed until Bankotsu let out a sigh of relief when Jakotsu's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, welcome back." he greeted, a watery smile played on his lips. Jakotsu said nothing but smiled before closing his eyes once more, falling asleep. A stampede of footsteps came soon after as 20 elite national guards flooded through the doors.

"This is so unnecessary." Miroku commented, laughing softly at the fact that they were all dressed for a war when it was completely over.

"Sir." all of them saluted at once, addressing them all. Sesshomaru took charge for the moment,

'These two need medical attention." pointing at Jakotsu and Kouga; he didn't include Kagome, already knowing that Inuyasha would bite their heads off if they touched her. Instantly four guards rushed over, carrying them both outside.

"Ow! Be gentle will ya!" Kouga berated them.

"Sorry sir." the guards' apologizes could be heard down the hall.

"Sir, what about the hunters?" one of them asked.

"Well those two might be dead." Inuyasha nodded with his head. "But you can check to be sure. There's another one through that door at the far left. The kid's up at the top of the stairs and the man "behind the scenes" is that way. Just follow the holes." the guard blanched when he saw just how many holes there were.

"You heard him, move out." nodding the remaining group went in different directions. Kagura and Onigumo were indeed alive; eight men carried them out to the ambulance. But when one guard went to the second floor, Kanna was nowhere in sight, just pieces of shattered glass.

----------------------------

Naraku carried his battered body into a nearby empty room, locking the door behind him. He had lost. The last drop of demonic blood had saved him, but now it was completely gone; he didn't know how much time he had left. He had failed, but how cou…that goddamn Oracle had lied to him.

"Show yourself Oracle!! I command you!" Just as he said, Kikyo's form simmered in front of him.

"Yes you…" her eyes brightened but she dared not smile. "My god you're a mess." Naraku sneered at the I-am-superior- than-you tone in her voice, wishing that he had enough energy to kill her.

"You fucking liar! You said that if the Noblemen died then I could rule!" he shouted to the point where he ended up coughing up blood. Kikyo grimaced, stepping back, not wanting the blood to stain her white slippers.

"As I said before, time and time again. As long as you pay me, I will never lie." She wait a beat. "You are correct I said if the Noblemen die, the Kingdoms will fall and you would rule. I never said you would succeed." Naraku eyes widen at the information

"You bitch!" he spat, vibrating with immense anger.

"I'm that, among other things." she laughed when they both heard footsteps "A pleasure doing business with you." she bid him farewell before disappearing again. He gritted his teeth as he slowly as he raised himself off the floor. Every emotion imaginable flowed through his body none that he could describe except anger; Angry that he had been tricked, that he had been lead down a path of false hope. Angry that he had failed; that he lost to those demons!

"Naraku Shields! We have the place surround come out with your hands up!" he glared at the cop routine voice coming from the other side of the door. He was not going to jail; he would not lower himself to that form of disgrace. Looking frantically around the dark room, he found his solution on the other end. He ran towards it just as the guards kick down the door.

"Naraku stop!" though the warning was too late as he threw himself through the glass window, falling down to the grounds below.

-------------------------------------

( _At the hospital_)

It felt like déjà vu all over again, but instead of Sango being emitted it was Kagome; however Rin confirmed that she and Jakotsu were all right and that all they needed was rest. Kouga sat with his feet propped up as Ayame stroked his ego, while trying to get as much details as he was willing to give about the battle, since she was after all, she was going to be an intern for the local newspaper this coming summer. Rin sat next to Sesshomaru, of course, and Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagome family's visit to be over so he could see her himself. Hearing the sound of expensive heels clicking against tile signaled him that they were done. Kaori, dressed in a casual navy blue suit, walked directly over to him. Automatically he stood up, but he wasn't expecting her to hug him or her crying.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for rescuing our daughter." He couldn't just say "your welcome" or something dumb like "all in a day's work" so he just smiled graciously at her hoping that that would be enough. Smiling back, Kaori went to where her husband stood. Inuyasha watched as husband and wife looked at each other, giving off different emotions in their eyes. Knowing that they were using their mind link to communicate, he waited until Artemis stepped forward.

"Inuyasha correct." he nodded " Thank you for saving Kagome." he nodded again, recognizing the fatherly tone. He scanned the room at the faces staring at them. "May I have a word with you. Privately?" Inuyasha went to open his mouth but was cut off

"Why?" he heard Rin question. "Whatever you have to say you might as well say it right here. We're gonna hear about it later anyways." Inuyasha smirked at Rin's forwardness. Artemis sighed softly

"Very well." he waited a moment. "I want you to stay away from Kagome."

"What!?" everyone shouted, coming to Inuyasha's defense.

"That's not fair!" Ayame and Kouga yelled together.

"They're in love. How could you do this?" Rin questioned in disbelief. More questions were shouted out, which was giving him a headache.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha commanded; everyone became silent again. "I would like to know your reason sir." he said looking directly into Artemis eyes, determined not to give up Kagome without a fight.

"I thought you would." he combed his fingers through his golden locks. "Do you know the names Darius, Sanji and Kenshin?" the Noblemen's eyes widened

"Yeah. Fricking legends." Kouga responded.

"The greatest Noblemen there ever was." Sesshomaru chimed in, becoming interested in the conversation.

"What do they have to do with this?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Darius was my father. Sanji and Kenshin were my eldest brothers." a collective gasped filled the room and then silence as they waited for the story to continue. "As you know my father died in the Revolutionary war and my brothers died years later in different wars. Their deaths resulted in my mother's destruction. Of course she said that she would be able to handle it if they should ever be killed, but her words were proven wrong when my father died. She cried for months, just out of nowhere, she would be ok and then she'd break down and cry. However she said she was ok because "she had her three boys." Then Kenshin died violently and she became distant not only physically but emotionally from me and Sanji. Smiling on the outside but she didn't have the warmth in her eyes; then she began to shut herself in her room for hours at a time that we actually had forgotten what she looked like. After Sanji's death I watched slowly as she died, from the inside out. She shut herself completely from the world, never uttering a word to anyone, not even to her last son, she barely moved; she couldn't even feed or bath herself any longer. The dozen of doctors that came to see her said the same thing, that it was a mental thing and she would get better soon. But I knew even at a young age that it was much more than that; she was dying slowly of a broken heart and there was nothing I could do but wait." He paused, looking at everyone, sadness and remorse glistened in their eyes.

"I went in her room everyday, just talking to her about random things, my day, what I learned from my tutors, how I was feeling, anything to get her to say something back; but she didn't, she would always just lie in her bed staring into nothing. Each day she grew more thin, her once young, healthy face had turned old and gray. Her skin had sunken or sagged form the lack of eating and movement. She became so frail that I was afraid that if I touched her, she would break. Her mind had forgotten about me but I didn't forget her. I watched her suffer for 180 years, when her body couldn't take it any longer and she finally closed her eyes and never opened them again."

He took another breath, trying to push back his sadness. He felt Kaori stroke his arm for comfort; grateful that she was there, he took her hand in his. "I didn't follow in my father and brother's footsteps because of what happened to my mother. I didn't want my wife and children to suffer as she did and I don't want Kagome to suffer either." A pregnant pause filled the air.

"Excuse me for saying this Your Highness." Rin began. "But your mother wasn't mentally strong enough to handle your family's deaths. The same thing may not happen to Kagome."

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take." she frowned, opening her mouth to protest again. "It's different when you're on the other side. You, yourself are in love with a Nobleman and I'm positive you've said countless times that you'd be able to handle the tragedy of his death if that day should ever come. But will you really? Will you really be able to accept the fact that he died in battle protecting his Kingdom and his death could have been avoided if he hadn't been a Nobleman?" he watched as despair washed over Rin's face. "I'm not trying to discourage you from your loved one, but saying that you can handle it and actually experiencing it is two different things." Artemis turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "Please. I'm asking you out of respect and because I love my daughter. Please, stay away from her." Inuyasha didn't know what to do; different arguments went off in his head basically all saying that he didn't want to lose Kagome, he wanted to be with her. Agony danced over his face as he nodded his head.

"Alright. I'll leave her." Rambles of protest began again but he quiet silenced them with a deadly look. "Can I say goodbye then?" he asked. Artemis was somewhat shocked, he was expecting him to argue, to fight back; but he saw the emotions on his face and he knew that he had made probably the hardest decision of his life.

"Of course." was all he said as he watched Inuyasha walked down the white hall. It was all a blur to him, his body felt heavy as he dragged his feet to the front of the door. It felt like a horrible dream as he slowly grabbed the knob, pushing the white door.

There she was, his princess, awake as chocolate eyes stared at the pale ceiling, daydreaming her now black hair was brushed until it shone in the light. Dressed in a light blue hospital gown, her legs were covered by a heavy blanket. Her daydream was interrupted at the sound of the door clicking open.

"Inuyasha." A grin spread across her face when she saw her white knight standing in the doorway. She gestured him to come forward, patting the side of the bed, but he stood where he was at, pushing his hands in the sleeves of his kimono, knowing that if he touched her it would that much harder.

"Hey. Just wanted to make sure you were ok." _Be distant. _"So see ya later kid." He began to turn, walking back out of the room, but her voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha? Why do I feel like this is goodbye?" her voice muddled with confusion _Don't look at her. _"Inuyasha?" she called to his back. "Look at me. Please." Sighing heavily, he slowly turned around to face her. His heart ached to see her like this; tears swimming in her brown eyes, threatening to fall, her face was twisted in confusion and sadness. Hooked up to an IV, all she wanted was him to comfort her through the ordeal that they had both gone through. How could he be such a bastard as to dump her, in her time of need. _Stop thinking about it and get done and over with_.

"What do you want now?" _Be cold _

"I want to know why you're trying to leave me." her voice rose a pitch higher as she ought back the urge to cry._ Hurt her. _

"Look," he started, scratching the back of his nape, "it was fun but you're way to much of a problem for _me. _Getting kidnapped left and right, not listening to me, being a pain really." He mustered up enough courage to look at her this time. "I mean you were a good fuck, but that's pretty much it. You're not really worth the hassle." he watched her struggle with her emotions, which she was doing well, minus the tears streaking down her face. She shook her head violently,

"You're lying!" she protested. There was no way in her mind that Inuyasha would hurt her this way. Inuyasha took lessons from his father and brother, mirroring their stoic expression as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. Believe what you want." He turned bowing his head low and this time, he didn't stop when he heard her cries, pleading that he'd come back.

/ _Get me out of here. _/ He called out through his mind link as he walked down the corridor. The Noblemen stood and bowed respectfully, then Miroku gracefully jumped over the waiting room chair, quickly walking over to the elevator button, a numerous time in, hopes it would arrive faster. Inuyasha appeared seconds later, head still hanging low, his silver bangs hiding the grief in his eyes. Never reducing his speed, he walked straight passed the King and Queen and almost bumped into Sango, who was running in the opposite direction, to comfort her friend, and into the open elevator doors. The others gathered inside, except Rin and Ayame, who felt it was best if they stayed behind. Inuyasha had his back facing his team and waited until the doors before he let his emotions go. Biting the inside of his lip, so that he would cry out, hot, unashamed tears fall streamed down his face. Feeling his older brother complex kicking in, Sesshomaru stepped forward, wrapping his arm, in a brotherly gesture, around him. Both he and Kagome, wrapped in the comfort of their best friend's arms, wept, wishing that this nightmare would come to an end.

TBC

-------------------------author's note------------------

Midterms was killing me. I studied for two weeks. I'm soooo glad it's over!

Anyways PLZ REVIEW!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Kagome laid back on her four post, king sized bed, feet dangling from off the side. Silk sheets cooled her back as she absorbed Janet Jackson's soulful voice blaring out of the stereo speakers:

**Sittin**** here with my tears**

**All alone with my fears**

**I'm ****wonderin**** if I have to do**

**Withoutcha**

**But there's no reason why**

**I feel asleep late last night**

**Cryin**** like a newborn child**

**Holdin**** myself close**

**Pretendin**** my arms are yours**

**I want no one but you**

**I get so lonely**

**Can't**** let just anybody hold me**

**You are the one that lives in me, ****my dear**

**Want no one but you**

**I get so lonely**

**Can't**** let just anybody hold me**

**You are the one that lives in me, my dear**

**Want no one but you**

She didn't even respond when she heard her doors opening, a female figure standing in the doorway.

"Kagome!? What are you doing? You're not even dressed yet!" She screeched in disbelief when she saw her dressed in only a black strapless bra, panties, and her garter belt, holding up her sheer thigh highs. Kagome remained motionless as if oblivious to all around her. Sango sighed at the site of her friend; she's been like this ever since Inuyasha broke up with her. She cried for the first few days, and then she began moping, walking around the dorm like a ghost. It became awkward when they would bump into each other in the dorm halls or the elevator to the point where she decided that she would rather commute than see his face. At least that's what she said, but Sango knew she didn't mean it.

**I still remember to the day**

**In fact is was a 3rd Monday**

**You came along to be the one for me**

**Now I'm alone**

**Sittin**** here by the phone**

**Call and say that you're okay**

**So that I'll have the chance**

**To beg you to stay**

**I want no one but you**

"Turn this sad stuff off." She said to Kagome, knowing that she wouldn't get up; she stalked over the entertainment set, her midnight blue gown flowed around her with every step as she unplugged the stereo completely. "That's better." She bushed her now thick wavy hair from her face; turning she saw that she still hadn't moved from her position. If her chest hadn't been moving up and down, confirming that she was breathing, she would've thought she was dead. Heels crushing the thick carpet, she walked over to Kagome's form. "Get up." She commanded, still silence. Frustrated, she grabbed both of her hands by her sides, pulling her into the sitting position. "Kagome, you have three hours before your coronation." She reminded her, looking directly into her eyes. Kagome said nothing as her gaze drifted to the floor. Sango huffed, taking off her midnight blue sash; she laid it across the bed. A knock on the wooden doors came soon after, opening the door ajar, a maid poked her head in.

"You asked for assistance ma'am?" the maid asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Sango nodded her head in agreement. "Come on in and help out by getting some dresses out of her closet." She ordered polity as she rummaged through Kagome's vanity drawers, trying to find some makeup. Thankfully, she had such clear creamy skin, so she didn't need much. Finding what she needed she took the used towel off the back of the chair, returning back to the bed.

"You shouldn't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles." She replied like a mother would, wrapping the towel in front of her so nothing would get on her.

"It's not like anyone would care." Her voice cracked some when Kagome spoke up for the first time in hours.

"I would." Sango said, smiling when she rolled her eyes. At least she was getting some reaction out of her. She turned when the maid came back, holding to dresses for her to chose between. In her right hand was white long-sleeved gown. It was V-cut at the top with a gold sash in the middle, making the bottom flare out, almost looking like a Cinderella ball gown, just not as fluffy. Gold embroidery simmered all over. In the other hand, the gown was similar, expect it didn't have the V- cut, strapless, and was the color of a beige gold. Both were made of silk and Kagome would have look equally beautiful in either one, however, Sango felt that the white one would remind her of a wedding dress, something that she didn't want on Kagome's mind right now, so she settled for the other one. Nodding the maid gently laid down the dress on the bed before putting away the other.

Satisfied, she began to apply eye shadow, that of a lighter color to the dress, on the brush. Stoking with a professional hand, she put the lightest shade first on both eyes, before starting with the next color.

"You know," she said, applying the second shade, "You shouldn't be so depressed."

"Easy for you to say. You have you're man and you didn't even like him." Kagome retorted, staring hotly at her. Sango shrugged, putting on the last of the trio shades. It was true, she didn't like Miroku, put his personality, perverted as it was, had grown on her; and she gave him big points for being with her through hers and Kagome's tough time; whenever she couldn't tell how she was feeling to Kagome, since she was depressed enough, he was there to lead a listening ear; and he didn't grope her while doing it either. They hadn't had sex yet, which was Miroku's idea, (A/n: Oo) he didn't want to in her time of need and when she was kinda vulnerable, which earned him more points. She smiled as she took out the blush.

"I'm sure Inuyasha is just as miserable." She stroked the powder on, making her cheeks a healthy light pink. Kagome 'pssted' at her comment

"He's the one who broke it off. Why would he be upset?" She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling a light pain in her chest. "He's probably got another girl on his arm; probably screwed her by now too." Her chest began to burn as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare cry." She demanded. Kagome sniffed some, sucking back her tears. It was preposterous that Inuyasha would be feeling the same way she did; so alone and cold and empty inside. Happy that she didn't cry, she would've been pissed if she messed up her makeup. Sango plugged in a curling iron; grabbing the vanity chair, motioning her to sit down; Kagome eased off the bed and did so. She began sectioning off her long tri colored hair, taking the iron; she heated it and turned the iron in a way that made the pieces of follicles springing into spirals. As she did her hair, she started to take about random things, anything to get her mind off her beloved ex-boyfriend.

--

Said ex-boyfriend was sitting in one of the big leather chair in the drawing room. A faint glow flickered of his features as the fire from the hearth burned. Sango was right, he had been just as miserable, if not more, than Kagome. He slid down more in the chair, rumbling her button down shirt more, if that was even possible. Since the incident at the hospital, he had sulked day in and out. But he was somewhat happy that he still got to see her face, even if it pained him so much. Then when she decided to move back home, he had been grumpier than usual, snapping at everything and everyone. The green monster crept into his heart every now and then when he saw Sesshomaru fuss over details with Rin about the wedding or when Miroku would "secretly" sneak off to see Sango. Ayame and Kouga were still going strong; however Bankotsu had broken up with Jakotsu, saying that he really couldn't get over the betrayal; both leaving on good terms; which made Inuyasha happy. No, what the fuck was he saying? He could never be happy for his friend's sadness. Inuyasha groaned as he shifted his thoughts; his plan on how to get Kagome back. He couldn't live his life in this black hole of depression forever. He'd been plotting for the last 4 weeks and had finally came up with a solution, but it meant that…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps walking down the hall, passing by the room. Turning he caught a glimpse of Kouga passing by. He got up quickly, noticing the outfit that he was wearing.

"Hey!" he called out, making the four members of his team stop in their tracks. All of them, looking fresh, dressed in black tuxedoes and shoes, polished to a shine. The only difference was that their shirts were different colors; Bankotsu's was dark blue, Miroku's maroon, Sesshomaru's white, and Kouga's a burnt gold. The gold Noblemen's emblems were around their necks. "Where are you guys going." Already knowing the answer but wanted to hear it from them. Kouga sighed,

"We're going to the Coronation." He slouched his shoulders when he saw the look of betrayal on his captain's face.

"Come on Yasha, we have to go. As Noblemen it's our duty to be present for the crowning of a new King or Queen." Miroku said trying to play the mediator. Inuyasha stared fiercely at his so called team as they all stared back with just much intensity, daring him to protest. His harden eyes softened as he looked away, knowing that they were right; he was supposed to go but…

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." He heard his brother said. "We'll make an excuse for you." He looked up and this time, he smiled. Happy that everyone had his back; he was a fool to think otherwise. He shook his head.

"Give me 10 minutes; I'm coming with you." He laughed, the first time in weeks, when shocked was written on their faces. Turning he ran down the hall to change. It was now or never.

--

Sticking more diamond pendants in her hair, Sango stepped back to take a look from all angles. The pendants held her hair up so that it was in a loose thick, curly, mid-high ponytail, falling over her shoulders and down her back. She inspected her from the front; she pulled back her bangs, showing off the blue diamond marking on her forehead. She left out a few strands of hair, letting them frame her face.

"Nearly finished." She announced. Taking the dress off the bed, she motioned Kagome to stand on the small stool that the maid had placed in front of her. Knowing the routine, she raised her arms high above as both women slowly put the over her head, careful not to mess up her hair and makeup. Getting the garment on, Sango moved to her back, tugging at the laces to make it fit.

"Is it tight enough?"

"I can't breath." Kagome said hoarsely

"Good, then it's tight enough." She said smiling, tying the small lace into a bow. Next, taking the gold sash and tied it, covering the smaller one. Grabbing the matching shoes that were handed to her, she held it out so she could put them on. Holding Sango's shoulder for balance, she slipped both shoes on. Stepping off the stool, she adjusted to the weight of the dress that made her feel about 10 pounds heavier.

"Almost done." Sango placed her hands on the shiny cherry wood case that the maid presented to her. Opening it, she gingerly took out the diamond tiara, shining a rainbow of colors in the light. Kagome bended so that it could be placed on her head; she watched as her best friend gave her a watery smile.

"Please. Save the waterworks for after the ceremony." She teased; walking over to her wide full length mirror she studied herself. She looked like one of those porcelain dolls you'd find in an antique shop, beautiful and flawless. She swished from side to side, looking at every angel that she could. No, she wasn't a doll, she was a princess and soon to be queen in less than an hour. And one day, she will have a king by her side; just not today. She forced a smile so to not to worry her friend. She touched the top of her crown.

"Guess I won't be wearing this again after today." She said to herself. She walked back to where her friend for life was standing; she held out her arm.

"Well, are you going to escort me down the hall or not."

"You're such a cornball." Sango giggled, happy that she was able to joke again. Grabbing her sash, she hooked her arm within hers and walked out the door. They talked the whole time, mainly about what life had in store for them both.

"So let's see." Kagome started, "You'll be a big celebrity designer. Every model in the world would die to be in you runways. People will be fighting to get your clothes off the racks; there might even be death matches." She gasped dramatically. They laughed at her exaggeration, the death match only though. "And once you made your mark in the world, you'll settle down and have three, no four kids with Sauna." She eyed her to see if she caught on

"Yeah, that'll be… Whoa, what?! I am not marrying Miroku, much less have kids with him." She suppressed a shutter as Kagome laughed at her.

"You say that now, but wait and see. I'm can't wait to see my god babies." Sango rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, well don't hold your breath." She mumbled as they made it to the top of the grand staircase. She stepped down, then was jerked back by Kagome. "What is it?" she asked looking at her. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide. Puzzled Sango looked at what she was looking at. Gasping, she saw Inuyasha, standing in the middle of the entryway with her parents. His friends were standing close behind him. Kagome audibly gulped as they both stared into each other's eyes. _He was here__ for the Ceremony. He's a Nobleman; he has to be here. Just keep calm_. She told herself. Taking a deep breath, she jutted her chin forward and descended the stairs.

Inuyasha never once took his eyes off her. He thought it looked like she was gliding down the stairs. She was soo gorgeous, a princess out of a fairy tale; it was as if meeting her for the first time. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she advanced towards her parents.

"Nobleman Takahashi, welcome to my home." She said as politely as she could, choking on every word. Inuyasha cringed internally, he didn't like the way she said his name. It was so cold, so distant. But he guessed he deserved it, after what had happened, he wouldn't be surprised if she punched him in the face.

"Takahashi, do you mind telling us why you called us out here. The Coronation starts in half an hour." Her father spoke up, wondering about his purpose. Inuyasha nodding curtly

"It won't take long, I promised."

"Maybe we should go." Bankotsu suggested.

"No stay. I want to say this while everyone is here." He glanced over at Kagome once more before turning his attention back to Artemis.

"I've done a lot of thinking over the past few weeks, and I was thinking if breaking up with Princess Kagome was the right thing to do. If you hadn't told me part of your family history, I would have never agreed to it, even if you asked me to, like you did."

Kagome's breath got caught in her lungs as she listened to his words. He father asked him to break up with her? She opened her mouth but her mother put a finger to her lips to silence her. She nodded as listened again.

"I understand that the love you have for your daughter somewhat overpowered you caring to see her happy and I'm ok with that too." He took a deep breath. "But I'm not ok with living without her." Artemis frowned at his words, confused at where he was getting at, as were the rest.

"You said that you didn't want us together because I am a Nobleman and you didn't want her to suffer as your mother did years ago." He took another breath. This was gonna hurt some but it was worth it. "So I won't." Everyone watched in horror as he took his emblem from around his neck. "I relinquish my rank as a Nobleman."

"What the fuck! You can't do that." Yelled Kouga, who was the first to respond.

"How could you do this without consulting us first?" Bankotsu questioned sounding betrayed.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Miroku said enraged, he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. More protest questions and insults came from his side, Sesshomaru was the only one who didn't utter a word. Inuyasha looked at them, raising his hand to quiet them down.

"I've thought this through time and time again. Over and over I tried to figure out a way to get her back. This is the only way." He smiled wearily at them. "Sesshomaru will make a great captain." He praised, looking at him. He huffed

"That title doesn't belong to me. I didn't earn it, you did." Even though he didn't like it, he felt his brother was making the right choice. Inuyasha turned back to Artemis holding out his emblem.

"If I give this to you, it'll prove that I am no longer a rank of a Nobleman." He announced. Artemis stood their, perplexed for the first time. He wasn't expecting this, he wasn't expecting him to just willing give up his title, just like that. He stared at him, he was serious. Once he gave that up he couldn't go back to it and he knew that. He was willing to giving everything he's worked so hard for, for his daughter. This kid was something else.

"You idiot!" Kagome roared pushed Inuyasha hard, making him stumble back.

"Kagome?" his face was full of confusion as he stared at her angry one.

"You think I'm going to let you do this?" she yelled at him, visibly shaking with rage.

"Kagome, this is the…"

"Shut up! You think I'm going to let you throw away something that you worked so hard for? That you almost had to die for? If you did, if you thought I would just sit back and watch you do this then you don't know me very well." She glared at him as he advance forward. His hands were itching to touch her but he didn't.

"This is the only way we can be together. I can't live my life without you. These pass weeks have been hell for me. I'm so miserable without you and if it means giving up this piece a metal to be with you than so be it." Tears began to swim in her eyes as he spoke so kindly to her, his eyes were fixated on her as if trying to change her mind with unspoken words. She shook her head, making her curls bounce with every movement

"If you give that up, I won't be with you. Then you'll have nothing." He was shocked by her words; he thought she would be happy. "You thought I would be happy with this?" she asked, choking on her emotions, as if reading his mind. "You told me how hard it was for you to make it to the top, to be recognized as the best warrior, how proud your parents, how proud you were." She paused, flicking the tears away from her eyes, "How do you think I would feel if I knew you gave up the most important thing in the world to you just for me?" Inuyasha reached out, touching her cheek with his knuckles, gods how he missed the feel of her.

"You are the most important woman in the world to me." He confessed but Kagome still frowned, shaking her head. She couldn't allow him to do this.

"What will you do? You'll be bored out of your mind; you'll be so unhappy." He smiled. He missed the way how she always thought of him first before her own happiness.

"I'll take over the restaurant. Probably expand the franchise and believe me I won't get bored. I'll never be bored with you around."

"But…"

"I love you." He finally said, making her cry even more. Cupping her hands to her face, she leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Sango turned her head, trying not to let the other see her cry. A tissue appeared in front of her, Miroku smiled softly as she took it from her. She leaned against him as they watched this soap opera drama unfold.

After a mind link debate with his furious, emotional wife, Artemis sighed heavily.

"I give up." He said defeated. The girls stopped crying and looked at him with distraught and worried looks on their faces.

"Father?" his daughter said tearfully. He combed his fingers through his groomed hair.

"I… I just can't figure it out." He shook his head. "One minute I think I know what you're about to do and the next you pull the rug from under me." He paused "In all my years, I've have never once seen a man who was willing to give up his title as Nobleman." He looked directly at Inuyasha. "You really do love her don't you?"

"Yes sir." He said proudly, "I love with all my heart. I'd do anything for her." He looked into his loves' eyes. "Anything." He repeated. Artemis looked at his wife once more, who gave him an unyielding look, then said something in their mind link that made his sexual drive plummet to his feet.

"If you hurt her," he warned, "if you make her suffer I swear I'll kick your ass to hell and back." Inuyasha beamed a smile at him. "Understood?" he nodded his head vigorously

"I promise I'll only die in a car accident. Ow" he yelped when Kagome slapped his arm, not to playfully either.

"That's not funny." She scolded.

"Jeez, it was a joke." He smiled at her before bending over, brushing his lips against hers; he pulled her into a fierce hug, promising himself that he would never let her go again. Their friends applauded and cheered happily, finally seeing them together again. Moments later the door on the far end of the room, leading to the ballroom opened, Souta stepped inside. He stood there, dressed like the prince that he was, in an all white suit edged off in gold (A/n; I like gold ;))

"Umm… we've got about 400 guests out here, waiting for this thing to jump off." He announced. "You guys are 20 minutes late and I don't know how long I can stall." Karoi dried the tear that was threatening to ruin her make up before grabbing her husband's hand.

"Come on dear; let's entertain them while Sango fixes Kagome back up." Nodding, they walked side by side into the room. Souta looked back, taking in the sight of his sister being embraced by the man he had grown to admire some.

"I still don't like you." He said, but with a smile this time. He waited till Inuyasha smiled back, before disappearing inside the crowd filled room, shutting the door behind him.

"Damn I don't have the makeup with me." Sango said, sniffing some as she tried not to cry again. Just as she said that, the same maid that had helped her, appeared in front of her, scaring the shit out of her. Jumping back to catch her breath she noticed that she was holding her tools and a towel.

"Wow, right on time." She praised. The maid bowed graciously as she handed them to her, before returning from wherever she came from. "Ok missy, sit down." She commanded, rudely pushing her way in between the embraced lovers.

"Hey!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Suck it up. You two have the rest of your lives to hug each other an hour is so not gonna hurt you." She teased as she fixed Kagome's already perfect face. "Congrats Kags." She whispered when she finished, hugging her. She returned the hug, looking at Inuyasha over her shoulder who was being congratulated by his friends. Sango was right; they would spend the rest of their lives together.

--

TBC

-------------------------Author's note----------------------------

See I made it all better; as planned of course!! I'm not done though, just one more chapter and then the epilogue. Oh man can't wait to be done. I'm starting on a new story but I'm not sure if it will turn out well, but we'll see.

PLZ REVIEW!!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

A bright sun and clear blue skies foreshadowed a cheerful day. The refreshing breeze blew gently against the enchanted cherry blossom trees, contrasting beautifully with the green lush grass, the gardenias, hibiscus, and other of wild flowers that surrounded the grounds. The students chanting, "O-SEVEN! O-SEVEN! O-SEVEN!" could be heard miles away as the Shikon University class of 2007 students sat in the courtyard. Kagome shifted in her seat, looking at the cheerful faces of her peers, all dressed in pink and white; the traditional school colors (A/n: figured since the jewel is kinda a mix of both). The grassy aisle separated the class, making two groups, 150 on one side and 150 on the other. The multitude of parents was seated on the outside, encircling their children as they cheered, clapped, and took pictures. Kagome sat in the aisle seat in the third row from the front. Everyone looked around, trying to find their friends since they were all scattered because of their last names; Kagome was among them. The sleeve of her pink gown flapped slightly as she waved at Sango sitting in the fourth row on the other side. She giggled when she playfully stuck her tongue at her; turning so that she was facing the back. Kouga spotted her first and smiled when she found him. He was in her group, almost all the way in the back; his white sleeve slid down as he lifted his hand in response to her over hyper activeness. Which was true, she was soo happy that she was able to attend a graduation, _her_ graduation. To have her family be proud of her for actually sticking it out, because to be honest, she really didn't think she could've made it without their support. Smiling, she waved at them; her mother gave a watery smile as she held her father's hand who smiled brightly at her before mouthing "we're so proud of you." Souta stood next to Kohaku, who both gave their sisters thumbs up and screamed their names, embarrassing them both. Shaking her head, Kagome turned to the other side, her eyes focused on everyone's faces, most of them she recognized from her classes, her dorm house, or just in the hallways. Finally she spotted the rest of them; Ayame, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were all sitting together in the same row as Kouga just on the other side. Inuyasha was the only one who noticed her; he puckered his lips to the air, blowing a kiss at her before his lips turned into one of his sexy smirks. Kagome blushed slightly but put kissed the palm of her hand, blowing a kiss of her own back at him. She turned back around when the principal walked to the podium introducing their valedictorian. Practically everyone jumped to their feet and cheered when he stepped in the principal's place that the wooden stand.

"Go Miroku!!" were among the many applauds.

"We love you Miroku!!" the girls screamed and giggled, making Sango roll her eyes.

"That's our boy!!! Way a go man!!" Were the loudest by, of course, his best friends and family. Miroku, in his white cap and gown with the Valedictorian medal around his neck, grinned as he raised his hands, motioning his peers to be quiet and sit back down.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the praise by all of my peers, teachers, and my family and friends." He began. "I'm suppose to read this long speech that's about three pages long, front and back," groans and moans rippled through the crowd, "Yeah, that's how I felt." He chuckled, "So I'm gonna just summarize it for you all. Basically it says that we are the future. That we shouldn't take this opportunity of going to this institution for an education and take it for granted, to waste it. We're supposed to use all the knowledge that we've required to work together and make our world better, not just for us now, but for our children and their children and so on." He paused as he scanned the crowd; everyone was silent as he spoke. "I actually found this funny because our world is so imperfect that we can't possibly make it better, most of it is because there's so much hatred. I want everyone to participate in this exercise." Whispers started to emerge. "I want everyone to look to their left and to their right. Look behind you and in front of you; go on do it." He urged. The students did as they were told, looking in all directions at the faces of their peer. "The people that you're looking at right now are humans and demons alike. Most of them you've talked to in the hallways or are in your classes; some are even your roommates. You've talked with them, laughed with them, and even though you might not admit it, you've become good friends with them." The whispers become louder, as many of them agreed, but some mumbled in dispute. "So after spending 5 years; no, let's not go that long. After spending _one_year here has your views of demons and humans changed any? Have you realized that after spending months of interaction with them that this one question hasn't popped into your head: Are demon/humans really that bad as everyone claims they are? Some of them are, but not all." He paused again. "I'm not telling you to just change your views at the snap of a finger but consider it. If our world is ever going to get better, it starts with us." The parents stood up, applauding his speech as did the students and teachers. He smile grew when he saw his family and close friends gave him a standing ovation. "Now that being all say; Congratulations class of 2007! We did it!!" he shouted happily, the rest of the crowd stood up, roaring with excitement, as pink and white caps were flung into the air. Miroku laughed, he'd be damned if he took part in the tradition, mixing his with the others after he spend 50 dollars for it. He was greeted and congratulated by the teachers on stage before walking off and rejoining his family and friends.

"Awesome speech dude." Kouga praised, patting Miroku on the back.

"Ohh, I'm soo proud of you!" Cara squealed, grabbing him in to a bear hug. Despite her size, his mom was very strong

"Mom… can't breath." He choked out by Cara was deaf to his calls, to wrapped up in her own emotions that her first born had finally finished school.

"Cara, let the boy go." His father said laughing as he pulled his son out of his wife's grip. "You ok?" Miroku placed both hands on his lower part of his back and stretched.

"I think my spine is out of alignment again." He grunted out.

"Cara you are just too emotional." Isabella commented. Cara wiped her eyes.

"I'm ok now." she laughed softly.

"So do you all have any plans tonight?" Ryuichi asked. Kouga looked at him before looking at his friends.

"Uhh… aren't we going to Trina McKay's Grad party tonight?"

"Yeah we're going." Inuyasha spoke for everyone.

"I'm not." eyes stared at Sesshomaru's comment

"Why not?" his brother said in disbelief

"I have other plans." He said as he grabbed Rin, pulling her close to him; she giggled softly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, sucking his teeth

"Fine, anyone else wanna bail on me?" he eyed everyone who all shook their heads. "Good." Laugher was heard within their close circle of family.

----------------------

(_Later that night_)

Loud up beat music traveled through the large living room of the McKay estate. About 75 people were in there, dancing to the rhythm of the music, another 50 were scattered in the kitchen, the game room, the pool and other parts of the house. Trina had asked her parents for enough money so she could have a really decent party for her guest as a graduation gift. Delicious catered food and drinks that could feed 10 armies, a live DJ, and the party wouldn't stop until everyone left. It had started about 4 hours ago and it didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. Tired of dancing and mingling, the gang sat down on a trio of couches, sitting in couples they talked and laughed about the past year. Moments later, the music volume lowered and Trina's squeaky voice amplified through the speakers,

"Excuse me everyone, I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves?" Loud screams of agreement echoed through the room. "Good! Well I just wanna let ya'll know that no one is allowed to leave until they are completely satisfied understand." More cheering and clapping came afterwards as the music started up again to its original volume.

"Hey. Someone give a lame toast that people are supposed to give when they've been through so much shit." Kouga suggested, leaning his head Ayame's shoulder. Sango gulped down some of her drink before speaking.

"I'll do that." She said laughing. "Here's to us, for making new friends and finding new love and for having one hell of a year!" She shouted and then turned and smiled at Miroku before nuzzling his shoulder with her cheek affectingly. Their eyes went wide at her open display.

"Oh yeah, you're definitely drunk." Ayame said as she observed them.

"Just a little." She admitted.

"Shame that she has to be under the influence to show you affection." Kouga teased and then laughed when his girl punched him in his side. "It was a joke." He tried to defend himself. Miroku was crestfallen a little and for some odd reason Sango sensed it.

"Don't let that get you do. I'm only a little drunk," she grabbed his face, framing it with both her hands, her eyes flashing "and I know exactly what I'm doing." She pulled him into a kiss. At first Miroku did nothing but sit there as Sango did all the work, then he got into it when he felt her tongue penetrate his mouth, wrapping around his. He moaned deeply as he leaned forward, pushing his body with hers, making her fall on the couch.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Get a room!" Kouga and Inuyasha shouted at the same time. They broke the kiss, their faces close as they panted lightly. Miroku was in a daze as his eyes and mind were clouded by the mind blowing kiss. Sango smirked, the same flash still in her eyes as she pushed him up off her before getting off the couch. Straightening her denim skirt and blouse, she grabbed his hand, and like a puppy, Miroku followed without objection. Their friends watched as they walked hastily out of the living room and down the dark hall, no doubt taking the guys' advice and finish what they'd started.

"Wow." Kagome stated, dumbfounded at Sango's aggressiveness before laughing hysterically, the others following her soon after. "Where's Bankotsu?" she asked after catching her breath.

"Over there." Ayame replied, pointed behind her. They looked over her shoulder and saw Bankotsu standing at the far end of the room, chit chatting with this guy. About two inches taller then the ebony with dark hair that touched his shoulder, dressed very stylish, this very attractive guy, was actually making him laugh. "I'm so jealous." She said, turning around she picked up her drink, sipping it some. "Not like that." She said defensively at all of their weird stares. "I _mean_I have to go on a scavenger hunt to find a hottie and all Bank has to do is flash that sexy smile of his and they come running." Tossing back the rest of the liquid in glass and setting it back down on the coffee table; she stood up, pulling the strap of her shirt back on her shoulder. Kouga smiled, loving the way her shorts showed off her long legs. He was lost in his thoughts until she grabbed his hands, yanking him up off the couch.

"Come on, dance with me." Kouga really didn't want too but didn't have time to say no; her heels clicking fast on the floor, forcing him to the dance floor. Now that they were finally alone, well minus their friends anyways, Kagome thought she should put her plan into action; the same thoughts were running through Inuyasha's mind. He reached over, wrapping her hair around his fingers.

"So, Your Highness, are you enjoying yourself." Shivers went down her spine by how low and husky his voice was. She slyly looked over at her boyfriend and recognized the glint in his amber eyes. _Oh no_! She thought, _it is definitely my turn. He just doesn't know it. _She smiled gently

"I will be soon enough." She rose up some, placing her knee on the couch while the other foot was on the floor, keeping her balance as she leaned forward, grabbing both of his shoulders. She whispered something in his highly sensitive dog eyes, which made all the blood drain from his head and travel someplace else. He didn't see the devilish grin on her lips nor did he see her get up and slowly started to walk away. "Inuyasha." She sang his name, catching his attention. Turning, he realized that she was nearly halfway across the room; the grin still on her face as she curved her finger, beckoning him to follow. She didn't wait to see if he got up as she started to walk out of the room, her black wrap dress clung to her hips as they swayed seductively. Of course, Inuyasha was close behind, having no idea where _this_ Kagome came from but he really couldn't care at the moment. She stopped at a door at the end of the hall; she had found the bedroom while she and the girls went to the bathroom, and to ensure that no one would occupy it, she put a barrier around it. Waving her hand over the door, it disappeared; giving Inuyasha another glance, she went inside leaving the door open.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway getting full sight of the enchantress before him; standing the middle of the room, now in her demon form. A heavy bang swept over her left eye and down her back. Inuyasha could have sworn that the dress was smaller and tighter; her breast seemed to be more exposed, screaming at him to free them from their material prison. Her hip, cocked to the side, was accompanied by a manicured hand resting on top of it. Her creamy, shapely legs were showcased by a pair of black pumps.

"Are you sure you're _my_ Kagome?" he teased as he stepped forward. Her reply was a come-and- get-me look which he happily took the offer. Grabbing her by her hips, he pulled her against him, capturing her lips. As they kissed passionately, he began to walk her back towards the bed, his hands moving all over her body. Kagome moaned in his mouth as she weaved her fingered through his silver hair, nipping and playfully biting his bottom lip. He growled when she forcefully grounded her pelvis into his groin; it occurred to him that she was trying to dominate him. His assumption was correct when she suddenly switched their positions, breaking the kiss; she pushed him, making him fall on the bed. Their eyes never left each other as she backed up some; lifting her hand to her side, she pulled the tie of her dress, letting it open slightly. Holding it at the top, she opened it the rest of the way, dropping it at her feet. Inuyasha mouth watered as his eyes feasted on her curvy body, barely covered in a fire engine red lace bra and boy short panties.

"Like what you see?" she said in a low sexy voice, making the rest of Inuyasha blood run straight to his cock. He was shocked to say the least; Kagome had never displayed herself to him like this. In all of the nine months they had been together, she way somewhat shy, put still opened to new sexual revenues. Why suddenly the change? He watched as she slipped out of her shoes with grace and advanced to him. Then his brain screamed: What the hell do you care? That was the last coherent through at the moment as she crushed his mouth onto his, again she fought for dominance, pushed him on the bed more. Her slender fingers began to move up his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt. She moaned loudly as his hands became busy again, starting by massaging her bottom through the lace fabric; they traveled up, running their fingers over her abs and back, stopping at her plump breast, kneading them until her nipples strained painfully through the bra, becoming overly sensitive. When she felt his hands trying to undo the hooks, she broke the kiss, gently pushing his hands away. She brushed her hands over the exposed flesh, pushing his shirt completely open, taking it off.

"Let's play a game." She finally said, sounding a little shy. _Hell yes_Inuyasha was all for it.

"What kind of game? He asked, playing along, working his hands up her arms. She smiled as she brushed his hands away again.

"The kind that forces you to control yourself." Confusion was written all of his face so she explained. "I don't want you to touch me while I pleasure you."

"What!? I can't touch you? Why?" He definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Inuyasha, every time we make love, you're always the one to take control. This time I want too."

"Ok but why can't I touch you?" he whined; she sighed halfheartedly

"If you touch me then I'll be putty in your hands." Inuyasha smirked at her praise. "Please," she pouted cutely. "Just this once." He turned his head to the side on the pillow; he couldn't stand it when she made that face.

"Aright." He agreed. Seconds later a black scarf appeared. _Where the hell did that come from? _

"What's that for?" she stretched it out to its original length.

"To ensure that you don't touch me." She said as if it was a dumb question. She grabbed one wrist, holding above his head, wrapping the soft material around it.

"Whoa, wait. I've seen Basic Instinct before." He said half jokingly; since when was she into bondage?

"Calm down," she replied sweetly as she weaved the scarf through the bars of the head board and around his other wrist, "I won't hurt you." She nipped the tip of his ear, sending sparks down his spine. Starting there, she licked the inner part of the soft appendage while rubbing the other one. Learning from experience, she knew that his ears were the most sensitive and turned him on. Done fucking his ears, she moved down, tracing the side of his jaw with kisses. She kissed his parted lips lightly; she went down his neck, sucking on the junction connecting with the shoulder.

Inuyasha was going insane; it felt like every touch was setting him on fire. It felt more intense when he closed his eyes and enjoy the ride he was being taken on. He shivered when he felt her teeth grazed harshly over his nipples; rolling it around with her tongue, making them hard. She gave the other the same treatment. He was almost writhing under her touch; feeling her tongue traced his defined abs, going further down stopping at the top of his jeans. Unbuckling his belt then undoing the button and zipper, she yanked off in on move, taking his shoes with them.

She stood on her knees in between his legs as she marveled at the gorgeous man lying before her, dressed in nothing but black boxers and tied up. She licked her swollen lips, _all __mine_ she thought. A small smile played on her lips when she heard him gasped as she grabbed the bugle that was straining against the barrier. It encouraged her to pull the boxers down, exposing his hard member.

He gasped at the sudden cold air, but then moaned when her hand gripped his thick length again. She began to work her hand slowly up his shaft, not sure if she was doing it right; this would actually be the first time she did this. It was reassuring when Inuyasha whispered her name as if it were forbidden. Giving her confidence, she moved her hand faster, working up, she thumbed the slit, rubbing the pre-cum over the velvet head. He moaned her name, louder this time; bucking into her hand for more friction, and she gave it to him.

Adding more pressure, she pumped him faster; his moans turn to growls as they echoed through the room. He cursed himself for being a man of his word and not touch her, he forced himself not to rip the flimsy restraints and ram into her, making her scream his name. Spots blurred his vision as he felt himself coming, just a few more seconds. Kagome must have known this too, because as soon as he was so close, she let go.

"Kagome!" he roared dangerously, more at the fact that his member was painfully throbbing than at her. She moved from her position from in front of him and sat at his side. He watched as she took of the rest of her clothes, tossing the bra and shorts on the floor. Leaning over, she grabbed the end of the ties.

"You gota promise you won't jump me when I take this off."

"I'm not promising you shit." He snapped his eyes darkened by anger and lust. She sighed understandably as she pulled it loose, bracing herself to be pouched on and ravished, but it never came; to her disappointment. She looked cautiously, watching him shift himself into a sitting position, staring at her as if she were prey. Kagome squirmed under his gaze; she had no clue what he was thinking.

"On your hands and knees." He commanded in a low husky voice. She looked at him as if she didn't hear him. She began to open her mouth to ask to repeat what he said.

"On you hands and knees, now." She jumped slightly when his command became more forceful, giving her chills and turning her on at the same time; she did as she was told, facing her backside to him. She felt the mattress shift under his weight as placed himself behind her. He leaned over until his chest touched her back.

"Spread your legs wider." He whispered low in her ear, scraping his fangs on her shoulder. Being very obedient, she opened them wider. Growling possessively at her spiky scent, he fingered her already wet core; her moans made his throbbing cock twitch. He slowly rubbed her slowly; her juices running down her thighs. He continued to scrap her shoulders and back with his claws and fangs; he licked away the blood just as fast as the wounds healed as if they were never there. He reached under her, kneading her firm breast, tugging her already swollen sensitive nipples hard, making her cry out to the painful pleasure.

Kagome's breathing was shallow; her arms were giving way to the pleasure coursing through her body, driving her slowly over the edge. He was torturing her. _Karma's a bitch_

"Tell me what you want from me Kagome." The warmth of his breath tickled her neck. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head; this was too much. She opened her mouth, but nothing coherent came out.

"Oh…I can't… I"

"Say it. Tell me what you want me to do to you." He licked the shell of her ear.

"I want you to make love to me!" she moaned out loudly "I want it hard and fast! I want it now! Now!" She gripped the sheets as he entered without warning. As she wished, he pounded into her hard and fast; he unknowingly dug his claws into her hips, saying her name in broken syllables as he picked up his pace. Kagome, dripping with sweat, couldn't keep up, leaned forward on her collapsed arms, letting her lover pull her into this intense ride of pleasure.

"Inuyasha, I'm coming." She warned breathlessly. Inuyasha grabbed her arm, pulling her up so that they were both upright on their knees, her back against his chest, still pumping his slick cock fast into her wet core. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him into a soul-searing kiss.

"Mark me Inuyasha." She looked directly into his eyes to prove she was serious. "I want to be yours forever. Make me yours so we'll be bonded for eternity." She dipped her head back on his shoulder, giving him full access of the perfect marking places on her body. Inuyasha wasn't passing up this opportunity, feeling his fangs elongate, he sank them into the supple flesh, right above her collarbone; blood and saliva ran down her chest. He felt her muscle clamp around him like a wet fist as her body exploded with an orgasm, his own erupted soon after, overflowing her with his hot seed.

Kagome withered and whimpered in the dark as his fangs retracted from her flesh; coming back down to earth, he slowly removed himself from her, gently laying her body on the bed before joining her at her side. As Kagome tried to catch her breath, Inuyasha leaned over, licking the blood off her freshly wound; watching intently, he saw the two puncture wounds morph into a dark crimson, crescent moon, marking her as his forever. His eyes traveled up until they locked again with his mate's alert green ones.

"Guess this means we don't have to have a wedding." He said, half hoping as his fingers brushed lightly over her mating mark. Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy; laughing at him, she, nudged him in the arm

"That's funny." She turned so that her body fit perfectly with his. "You had me going there for a moment. If you think we're not having a wedding you've lost your damn mind." His ears flattened on his head as he threw his arm protectively and possessively over her waist.

"It was just a thought." He groaned.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." She ignored him completely.

"Night. I love you." He nuzzled her neck.

"Love you too." She said drifting off to sleep; Inuyasha wasn't too far behind.

(A/n: haha. I was listening to Neyo's "Say it" when I was writing that scene.)

-----------------------

( _2__ months later_ )

She stood in front of the full-length mirror, taking in all of her beauty. Ok, it sounds a little self-absorbed, but she was allowed to today; today was her wedding day, and in just a few hours she would be Mrs. Takahashi. She jumped up and down the best she could with excitement. Her ebony hair was pressed to a glossy shine passing her shoulders and down her back; her makeup applied light and flawless, making her a more beautiful. Antique diamond earrings winked in her ears. Her newly manicured hand touched the borrowed diamond necklace, given to her by Izayoi. Her hands ran down the bodice of her wedding gown; halter-top and backless the bodice hugged her tightly. A beautiful crescent moon brooch was placed right under her naval, making the bottom of the dress split open some, revealing the other layers. Since she wanted to stay with tradition as best she could, instead of the gold embroidery that she originally had chosen, blue was decorating the bodice and the top of the first layer of the dress instead. She imagined what her beau would think when she walked down the aisle.

"Come in." she stated happily when she heard the knock on the door. Inutaisho emerged in the doorway. He looked handsome, as always, in his black tuxedo. His long silver hair was pulled into low ponytail as his amber eyes smiled at her lovingly, like a proud father.

"The ceremony is about to begin. Are you ready?" Rin turned to look back at the mirror one last time.

"Yes, I'm ready." She lifted her dress so that she would fall over it. Inutaisho extend his arm to her; slipping her arm through his, she was led down the elegant stairs of the church that he and Izayoi were also married in. Standing at the bottom of the stairs in front of the French doors were the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Rin had allowed each of the girls pick out their own material and design of the dresses so they had their own unique style to it. It took them the entire two months for every one to finally make up their minds and as long as it was blue, Rin was happy. Of course it was easy to dress the guys, dressed in their black tuxes, with a white formal shirt underneath the blue vest, Inuyasha stood next to Kagome, Miroku with Sango Kouga and Ayame, and Bankotsu with Kayla. Everyone including him felt that it would be kinda awkward if he was walking down with another guy.

"Everybody remembers how many counts they take before walking out and their places?" she asked one last time. They all groaned, ignoring her. The past two weeks were hell for all of them; it felt like they were in boot camp as Sergeant Rin drilled the hell out of them. The music began to play then the doors opened. Inuyasha lead Kagome out and then the others followed. Rin and Inutaisho walked in the doorway soon after, the entire 200 guest that attend stood in respect. She didn't take notice to them, the only person that she want attention from was the man standing at the alter. She smiled when she saw Sesshomaru's mouth drop open slightly as he somehow had forgotten how to breathe. She smothered the laugh that was about to come out through her lips when Inuyasha shook him lightly, getting his brother's thoughts back in order. For the first time, just for Rin of course, he let out a small smile in public, making the guest gasped in shock, for they never seen the stoic Nobleman ever show his emotions. He extending his hand when she and his father finally made it to the end; taking his offered hand, Rin walked up to stand near him. Standing sideways to face the audience some, they were both lost in each other as the wedding began.

_/ We're next in line pal /_ Kagome's voice rang sweetly in Inuyasha's head. He smiled as Sesshomaru started to recite his vows.

_/ Yeah. Can't wait / _

------------------

TBC

-----------------Author's Note----------------

And here it is the final chapter of my story!! Oh yeah!!


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue: Happy ending

_2__0 years later_…

"Your Majesty, the Queen of the Earth Kingdom is threatening to start a war against the Winter Kingdom. This could be a catastrophe towards us since we are allies with both of them. They may want you to choose a side. What do you suppose we do?" One if my advisor reported frantically to me, shaking with nerves as always. I sighed lightly and forced myself not to roll my eyes. Queen Anita was pissed off because she just found out that her man, from the Snow clan, whom she was sleeping with, was cheating on her with her cousin. There was really no need to go to war over _that_, but she's a very high strung woman. I recalled my mental schedule for this week,

"Arrange transportation for me for Saturday and tell Queen Anita to not make any decisions until I arrive." The old man bowed curtly before swiftly walking out of my office to rely the message. I scanned the room, grateful that only two people were left. "Anything else?" The woman in the green pinstriped suit, whom I recognized as Marcy Ball, head agent for Human/Demon Affairs, stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, so wonderful of you to take the time out of your busy schedule to talk to me." I arched an eyebrow at the fact she didn't try to hide the disdain in her voice; I motioned her to continue. "We're having issues with the old orphanage home. The building is too old and is causing health problems for both the children and the employees. Also, there are too many children being abandoned, there's not enough room for all of them, and the workers that are being overworked. The Council has suggested that we transfer the children over to other Kingdoms, but I bel…" I raised my hand to stop her.

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" she jutted her chin at me, I could sense she was becoming more irritated.

"I reported this over 3 weeks ago to one of your advisors but he told me that…"

"You should have come to me directly like you did today." I paused, crossing my legs as I tapped my fingernail on the arm of the chair, trying to come up with a solution.

"Do not transfer any children," I watch the shock creep up on her face. "I'll call my contractor and have them start building a bigger orphanage by the western fields. It'll be safer for them to play rather than in the streets and they'll have a prettier view. Get the proper documentation and bring them to me tomorrow afternoon."

It seemed that she was paralyzed and speechless as she continued to stare at me. She shook her head before putting a smile on her face.

"Thank you! Thank you soo much. You don't know what this means to them." She turned quickly to the door then stop, remembering her manners she bowed to me then stepped out.

"Have I developed the reputation that I'm a bad person?" I asked my loyal assistant Coral.

"No ma'am, you've just made it clear that, despite you're age, you're not a pushover." I smiled at that.

"Do I have any more meetings?"

"Let's see," she said in a cheerful way, flipping open the black book that I swear was permanently attached to her hand. "Meetings with the other leaders; the head of children and adult healthcare; funding for breast cancer and education foundation; the Queen wanting to blow up the Winter Kingdom." She giggled at that. "and the orphanage problem. Yup, you'll all done." I let out a sigh of relief; standing up I stretched out my stiff limbs. I looked at Coral, with blonde hair, dressed in a simple white blouse and a red plaid, she looked like an 18 year old girl rather than a 400 year old demon that she was; the perks of being pure blooded. Not that I had aged any.

"Well if you need me, I'll be out in the garden." I announced walking out of the door.

"Enjoy your evening Your Highness."

"You do the same." I called out, walking down the hallway; servants greeting me kindly as I made my way down the stairs.

So I guess you're wondering what everyone has been doing all these years. Well my parents left me five years after I took over and went on their 6th honeymoon, traveling the world. I mean really, who goes past a 3rd honeymoon? But they do come back during holidays, birthdays, and anything else that involves the family so it's more of a long, long vacation, without us.

I sighed, opening up the back door; I sucked in some fresh air before stepping outside. My brother Souta became an international lawyer; no clue where that came from. He says that he likes learning different languages, traveling, and doing his best to stop crimes. The same could be said for Bankotsu. Taking over his father's firm, he's now known as the best prosecutor there is. Kouga and his father still work together in the construction business and speaking of them; I'll call and ask if they can do the orphanage project.

Passing the rose bushes, I stopped in front of my favorite spot under my favorite tree. Giving the perfect amount of shade toady, I stripped off the jacket of my stone gray suit. Folding it neatly, I tossed it over on one of the low branches before sitting down on the grass. I crossed my legs at the ankles, frowning at my matching business type shoes and pouted. A queen does not wear sexy heels, which no one told me, so I had to give them up. But I do get them during fancy balls. Yeah! Now where was I? Oh let's see: Kohaku has temporally left his underground lair to work alongside Miroku. With him working with the high tech computers and Miroku with chemicals, they actually make a great creepy combination, but in a good way…sometimes. Kohaku was doing God knows what and blackout everything in a 800 mile radius and Miroku almost blew up the Wind Kingdom just about a week ago. I shook my head, but they're successful nonetheless.

Who's next? Ayame is an eager top reporter for City Times, the local newspaper, Sango's internship 20 years ago that summer paid off; my best friend is now partner and vice president of Cara Usagi Designs. I smiled as I wiped an imaginary tear from my eye. Even though she ditched me as being my bodyguard, I was still so very proud of her. Rin is now chief of staff at the hospital, Sesshomaru owns fricking everything in the world now that he owns Takahashi Real Estate. He'd probably try to buy my home if I'd hadn't been his sister-in-law; this just how competitive and possessive he is. As for Inuyasha he's…

"Mommy! Mommy!" I turned my head sideways, already smiling as my youngest ran towards me with arms opened wide.

"There's my baby girl." I cooed when I grabbed Maiko, pulling her into my lap; I tickled her, giving her fits of giggles. "How was your day?" she still laughed even after I stopped, her golden eyes sparkling with joy.

"It was fun. We learned our ABCs today and everybody only knew the letters up to G but I went all the way to Z. I was the only one!" she said excitedly. "The teacher even gave me a gold star, looky." She sat up, pushing her ebony hair away for the collar of her shirt for me to see.

"Good job, I'm so proud of you." She gave me a toothy grin for my praises. More rapid footsteps came my way. Suddenly another child landed in me lap as small arms wrapped around my neck.

"Hi mommy." Katilin greeted me, kissing me on the cheek, her silver hair mixing with my black.

"What are you doing outside?" Rina asked me. I smiled at both of them.

"Just resting. What are you two doing so home so early?" I asked as I looked at my wristwatch, realizing that they weren't due home for another 2 hours.

"Uncle Bankotsu picked us up early." I heard my son Shuichi response to my question. I gave him a questioning look, causing his black dog ear to flatten on his head.

"Uncle Bankotsu? Now why would he do such a thing?"

"Dad said he could." Looking up, I saw my eldest son, Renji, defending their actions. He resembled his father the most.

"Dad said huh?" all of them nodded their heads in agreement; I would have a talk with him later.

"He said it was ok since it was Friday." Bankotsu voice said from behind the tree. I pursed my lips at the feeble excuse; I looked at him in the corner of my eye, smiling at me, he shrugged his shoulders. "If it's any consolation, everyone else is here." My spirits lifted, put my expression never changed.

"It's a start."

"Auntie Kagome! Uncle Bankotsu!" More shouts came closer as Ken and Suzuna, both Miroku and Sango's children and Azuma, Daisuke, and Ami, the rest of the Takahashi generation, came at us, full force. I playfully covered my face with my hands as little bodies tumbled on top of me. I laughed as all of their mouths opened at once, talking about everything that were on their minds; I couldn't tell you what they said, I was just happy to see them.

"Alright everyone off Auntie, you're smothering her." Sango clapped her hands loudly getting the little ones attention.

"Aww, man." They all groaned but did what they were told. Stealing the opportunity, Sango sat down in the vacant spot, wrapping her arms around me.

"So is her Serene Highness finished with all of her royal duties?" she said in a playful snobbish way. I flipped my hair back and giggled when it hit her in the face; putting on the I-art-higher-then-thou pitch in my voice.

"Yes so you may entertain your Queen." I held a limp hand to her face as though she was supposed to kiss it. Instead she swatted it away, making me and the others laugh. I scanned all the smiling faces, stopping at a happy but somewhat anxious expression on the face in the crowd.

"Ayame what's the matter?" she stiffened; staring at me she shook her head but I wasn't buying it. "You look like something is on your mind. What is it? You're amongst friends; you can tell us." I persuaded her. She blushed when all eyes turned to her, Kouga walked over to his wife placing a supporting arm over her shoulder, she had been acting weird for the past few days and even he didn't know what was going on. She adverted her emerald eyes, biting her lower lip nervously.

"I…I wanted to wait til everyone was here." She stammered looking around. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't here yet." She noted, looking at Rin for an answer. She just shrugged

"I haven't seen him since this morning." As if summoned, the Takahashi brothers crossed the green pasture, covered in black soot and a white pasty substance and soaked from head to toe. To their mates' horror, they both rushed over to them.

"Are you all right!?"

"What happened?!" Both Rin and Kagome asked frantically, touching their bodies for any signs of injury.

"We're fine." Sesshomaru said trying to sound emotionless, but Rin heard the bit in his voice.

"Kagome, you're getting your clothes dirty." Inuyasha moved away from her hands.

"I don't care." She stamped her foot down like a child. She was worried about him not her clothes. "What happened?" she barked. Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha an angry look when he saw him sealed his lips trying hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny." He growled between his teeth, making it harder for him to compose himself. Sighing, Sesshomaru turned back to face his wife, friends, and children and wished he'd didn't have to explain their situation.

"There was an incident at the restaurant." A collective of oh no's and gasps gathered. "Not the original one, the one on Nestle and Pure."

"The one I just finished building two weeks ago?!" Kouga yelled, his voice cracking in shock. "What the fu…" remembering the children, he checked himself. "What happened?"

"You know that Shippo's daughter comes over after school; today she asked if she could test out the new kitchen equipment by making homemade pizza by herself."

"She's ten." Sango stated. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes

"I know that and Inuyasha was suppose to supervise her." He snapped

"I swear I only turned my back for a few minutes. I taught her how to do it before I didn't…"

"Shut up!" It infuriated him that his brother could be laughing at this. "You stood there as she mixed what, three, four cups of yeast in with the rest of the ingredients?"

"Eight to be correct." He snorted a laugh quickly placing his hand over his mouth.

"You didn't even check her!"

"I did. After she mixed it, I made sure she did it properly." His voice rose to a higher pitch than normal. "It was in a really large bowl and it looked fine." He tried to defend himself; though everyone looked at him as he he'd lost his mind, maybe because he was still laughing.

"You turned on the oven and sat the bowl on top…"

"To get the dough to rise faster."

"And you two left the room!"

"You had to wait an hour before we could do anything."

"Wait, that doesn't explain why you guys are covered in all of this…gunk." Bankotsu spoke up not believing Inuyasha could be that stupid.

"The dough ran over the bowl, all over the oven and on the floor; it seeped inside the oven and caught on fire."

"Oh no!" Rin gasped "Was there much damage?"

"Just smoke damage, all can be repaired in… UHH!" out of frustration, he grabbed Inuyasha by his shirtfront. "How can you laugh about this!? You do realize it could have been a lot worst?!" Inuyasha continued to laugh as he was been scolded.

"I know, I know. It's just how we handled it is what's cracking me up. I mean the fire alarms went off as soon as the dough was ablaze. The fire extinguisher was on the other side of the room so we had to get it since we couldn't put it out physically. It so dark cause of the smoke; we both run over and get stuck in the dough. Did anyone realize that we don't have any shoes on?" The children's hands flew up as the adults looked at their bare feet. "That white powder went everywhere when Sess finally got the extinguisher and finally when all the drama is over, the water sprinklers come on." Sesshomaru twisted his mouth into a snarl, giving him a hard push he watched as his brother fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. He glared at the others, daring them to follow his actions. Only because of the sight of their father and uncle did the children start to laugh, making their parents do the same.

"Oh, lighten up dear." Rin cooed at him wiping soot away from his cheek when a low growl erupted deep in his throat. "All is well and what isn't can be replaced." She rose to her toes to kiss the clean spot on his face. "So Ayame, now that everyone is here what was it that you wanted to say." She continued to giggle when she announced:

"I'm pregnant."

"What!?" Kouga shriek "Why didn't you tell me before."

"I wasn't sure so I went to a doctor. It's official. We're gonna have a baby." She squealed when Kouga picked her up spinning her in circles before kissing her. Their family cheered at the news.

"Congratulations man, your sperm actually works." Miroku grinned like a fool when Sango slapped him upside his head.

"I'm going to let that slide this time." Kouga said, too wound up in his wife and his unborn child to care.

"Aunt Ayame, is the baby going to be a boy or a girl?" Rina asked, holding Ayame's hand. She stroked one of her silver pigtails with her free hand

"I don't know, it's too soon to tell."

"I want it to be a boy." Azuma declared his opinion.

"No way, boys are icky. I want a girl." His sister Ami replied, sticking her tongue out at him, starting one of their many arguments between the kids.

"I don't care as long it's healthy." Kouga said quietly, nuzzling his wife affectingly.

"Ok how about we go inside and get the cook to give us so treats to celebrate." Bankotsu yelled over top the high pitches of their god kids. Cheers erupted as all of them ran towards the castle, the other following behind them, leaving me and Inuyasha alone.

"Well this was an eventful day for you wasn't it." I stated, staring at the man beside me.

"Uh huh, sure was." He replied distantly, shaking off the dirt and gooey dough from his clothes. He reached up to the back of his head, taking a large clump of it from his hair. Wrinkling his nose, he flicked it from his hands. He really needed a shower, bad!

"And giving permission for our children skip school." I added, turning to face him, arching a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Huh?" he picked soot from out of his nails, trying to ignore her comment.

"Inuyasha." I said losing my patience.

"Aw, come on Kags." He said defeated. "It's Friday, they ain't missin' much."

"They missed two classes."

"And they'll catch up, they're smart kids." I folded her arms over my chest; I turned to faced the greenhouse nearby. I couldn't see why he didn't see it my way.

"Don't be like that baby." He reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'll make it up to you, promise." He whispered, making butterflies twirl in my stomach. He went to embrace me, but I held a hand out

"Don't touch me, you're filthy." A wicked smile spread across his face. In one quick move, he grabbed my extended hand, pulling me into his arms. He stopped the insult that I was going to throw at him with a searing kiss; lips locked, our tongues performed their familiar dance. Even after all these years, he was still able to turn my knees to jelly.

"Now you're dirty too." He stared at her misty eyes, flushed face, and slightly swollen lips, totally getting turned on. Sparks flew up and down my body when his thumbs flicked over my nipples through the now damp blouse.

"Inuyasha." I said breathlessly. "We…we can't do… it here…" My mind scrabbled for the right words as the hanyou attacked my neck, I didn't even notice that he was undoing the button until he opened it, fondling my full breast through my bra. "No Inuyasha, they children…they'll." I moaned when his claws gently stroked my core, making this unbearable fraction; I wanted his finger inside me so bad.

"Let's go inside." I suggested, practically begging. Continuing his torture, he shook his head.

"Too far." His husky voice rang through my ears; I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. Moments later I felt myself being tugged. I shook myself away from my sexual haze to realize that we were going inside the greenhouse.

"Inuyasha we can't." I said laughing; there was never a dull moment when Inuyasha was around.

"Sure we can." He smiled. Closing the door behind us, he pulled me down to the soft grassy floor, capturing my lips with his again.

_/ I love you/_ I whispered, as we tore off each other clothes. I moaned loudly when he entered me, working his way to send me over the edge.

_/ And I you my love. For eternity/ _

The End!!!

----------------------------------Author's Note-------------------------------

Awww man! (doin the cabbage patch) I finished, I finished! Oh yeah (doin the motorcycle) Yeah!!!! I did! It took my 6 months but I did it!!! Thanks to all of my readers for you're encouragement and criticism. I love you all!!!

This is not the last time you'll here from me. Mwhahahahahahah!!! SMOOCHES


End file.
